


Mass Effect: Another Time, Another Place

by The_Joeker



Series: Mass Effect: Soldier Of Centuries [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Metal Gear
Genre: Alcohol, British Character, British Slang, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eventual Romance, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Romance, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Child Abuse, References to Drugs, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 83,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Joeker/pseuds/The_Joeker
Summary: [You do not need to know Metal Gear to read this work] Lieutenant Colonel "Black Fox" was a soldier, born in 1935, Liverpool, England. His family was killed in 1941, and the government used him, a child no one was left to care for, for experiments. He was prematurely aged and forced to develop into an adult soldier. Driven by a lust for vengeance, he fought in World War 2 and survived it's many horrors. After the war, the government tossed him aside, forgotten, or so he thought... He was recruited by FOX, a CIA black ops group. Eventually going on to form the very first PMC with his brother-in-arms, witnessing it's fall and the birth of a nation, they succumbed to a darker side that almost engulfed the world. Once Fox realised the error of his ways, he turned himself around and began plotting to unify the world in peace. After killing those who would threaten the peace he envisioned, he finally died in 2014, at the age of 79... Now, he's back again. Unwantedly revived through unknown means, and significantly younger than he was at his death, he's been thrown into a new galaxy far beyond his imagining. Can he adapt to a new life among the stars? As a soldier, will he find a new purpose? Maybe even love in of all this?





	1. A Brighter Future-

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mass Effect: Another Time, Another Place](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/473755) by Me. 



> This is a better rewrite of another story I did by the same name. You do not really have to know Metal Gear to read this as it is mostly Mass Effect, but there will be spoilers for that fandom if you haven't played those games already. Also, my OC is Northern English, so he will be using a lot of slang sometimes when he speaks. Just a warning. Also, this is my first time posting here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt, a legendary soldier from another time, awakens in another place, at an unknown time and location. Lost, confused and his mobility hampered, he must try and figure out just what is going on, so he can find a way to get back in it. Luckily, there is someone here to assist him... Or rather, something...

=2183 - orbit of an unknown planet - unknown exact date... WARNING: CATASTROPHIC SYSTEM FAILURE, ORBIT FAILING, EMERGENCY SYSTEMS ACTIVE, MAINTENANCE CREWS NEEDED ON... EVERY LEVEL...=

Why was my vision pulsing purple? What the fuck happened? As I opened my eyes, I realised I was behind glass... Sealed in some kind of container. Thank Christ I didn’t have claustrophobia or I’d be having a full blown panic attack at this point. I looked around for a moment...

=SUBJECT AWAKE, CRYOSTASIS SYSTEMS FAILURE, POD OPENING=

When those words were spoken the door before me swung open and I collapsed to the ground, coughing and puking up from the cryo sleep that had been induced on me... Euch, I hate throwing up. I caught my breath, taking deep and heavy breaths and fell to my side, tired, hungry, thirsty and... Confused, more than anything... Hadn’t I died? Swear I remember having a heart attack...

FOXDIE... I should be dead... What the fuck?

I got up and saw some... Screen... Thing... It looked like a computer, but it was some kind of holographic image instead of a glass screen with an LED behind it... This was weird... I stumbled over, my legs not fully cooperating yet it seemed. They needed some time to get back in working order I reckon. Just like Venom. Wish I had some Digoxin...

I fell onto the console almost, pretty much making a desperate dive, my arms and part of me upper body landing on the surface, the sound of flesh meeting metal in a rough fashion sounding out.

I clicked the screen to see what would happen and it flashed green instantly... “WELCOME BACK ONLINE, COMMANDER WARWICK.” Came a voice from what sounded like an intercom, but the voice was far too... Robotic, to be human in any way. Some kind of Artificial Intelligence?

Warwick? My codename was Black Fox. My real name classified and lost to the records. “Umm... Alright?” I asked more than said to the perceived empty air around me...

“GREETINGS, COMMANDER, I AM the SYSTEMS INFORMATION ANALYST, OR SIA. THE AI ASSIGNED TO YOU UPON YOUR WAKING, HOW MAY I ASSIST YOU?” the voice spoke clear and crisp to me. I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to understand what was going on.

I took a few breaths, trying to keep myself calm and collected. “W- where are we?” I asked, deciding to take it step by step.

“THE ENDEMIC REVIVAL, A FREIGHTER SHIP.” The AI told me... Okay, good enough start I suppose... Yeah, I can work from this.

“Which sea are we currently traversing?” I asked it, wanting to get my location zeroed before I decided to move out of here, just in case.

“PLEASE CLARIFY.”

Shaking my head, I specified. “Err... The Carribean, or The Pacific? The Indian Ocean?” I spoke to the voice, confused. It didn’t understand that question? AI dev must have fallen behind some while I’d been out...

“NEGATIVE. WE ARE NOT CURRENTLY ON EARTH.”

I missed a beat. “I... It... What?” I had no words... Did it just say... NOT on Earth?! That’s... Certainly a useful piece of information. “What the hell have I missed during my absence from the world?” I asked it, hoping to have to not get more specific. “Oh, and lower the volume please.” I added so she’d stop shouting... Like my own brain was trying to yell at me. Not headache inducing... But close enough.

“You have currently been inactive for 169 years, 92 days, 14 hours.” the voice spoke and I took a step back, in shock, leading to my leg giving out and I fell to the ground with a ‘thud!’.

I just sat there for a minute, trying to get myself together. “Well... That’s certainly a kick in the balls...” I mumbled out loud. “Why do you sound... Like you’re all around me?” I asked the AI.

“I am implanted in your spinal cord at the base of your neck, and therefore I can send signals to your eardrums to simulate speech.” SIA explained to me further about my situation... Well, that’s surprising... I have an onboard AI...

I took a second to wrap my head around everything. “Well... Tell more more about my absence in regards to earth.” I requested as the computer continued to explain.

“Humanity, since the time of your death, has expanded into the cosmos and the Milky Way. They encountered various species that had formed a galactic community. A Council guides these species in their development and legislation, made up, currently, of three primary races, the Asari, the Salarians, and the Turians. There are other races, but these main three are the current leaders, with other races attempting to gain admittance to this Council, including humanity.” SIA explained further to me. I propped myself up on a strut so I could be comfortable while listening and my legs began to work again.

“Continue.” I sighed in resignation. I may as well learn what I could while I was here.

She did indeed continue to give me a rundown. “Humanity discovered subterranean ruins on Mars in the year 2148, which proved beyond doubt they were not alone in the universe. The ruins were studied which allowed humanity to discover the secrets of space travel. A Mass Relay was discovered orbiting Pluto, which was originally thought to be a moon. Humanity then expanded into the stars. Thanks to your efforts Commander, combined with the new knowledge of alien life, the world leaders all joined together and decided to make a pact to defend their territory from any form of hostile aliens. This unified the earth and allowed the creation of the Systems Alliance. Humanity established new colonies on new worlds quickly. The Alliance was not considered very serious. Until they encountered the Turians. As humanity was activating dormant Mass Relays, something the Council had declared illegal, unbeknownst to the humans, the Turians attacked. The First Contact War began and lasted only months, costing 623 human lives with slightly more Turian casualties before the Council negotiated peace between them. Since then, humanity has quickly established themselves among the galactic community and the Alliance now speaks for humanity as a whole.” SIA explained. I processed all of this quickly and took a shaky breath.

I took everything in. “I... Fuck, I’m actually a bit scared...” I admitted, laughing in disbelief. I looked down at my shaking hands and shut my eyes tight... I had no allies, everyone I knew was dead. No resources. Nothing. I was stuck. Perhaps I could talk to this ‘Alliance’, but how would they react to me? I decided to weigh my options. I noticed I was... A bit shorter than before. Being 7 foot, you tend to notice when things are more your size. “How old am I?” I asked SIA.

“79 years old, Commander. As for biological age, you were 89% grown before you were revived, so you currently appear to be 22.” the AI said to me and I sighed at that. “Within a few hours you should be restored to normal height. Your looks will remain youthful and you will age as normal.”

I looked down at myself again. “Wonderful. I’m a kid again.” I shook my head and scoffed in distaste. Trust science to not leave me to rest in peace. Noooo, they had to dig me up and find a way to bring me back. I fucking love my life. I shakily got to my feet and steadied myself. My legs were much more cooperative now, thank god. “So, SIA... What’s next?” I asked her.

“Please specify.” she said and I sighed, my only company/guide was a fucking computer system that wasn’t even as good as AIs we developed back in the 20th Century... Oy. “I can hear the tension in your voice. Unfortunately, those who created me restricted me to a simple VI until I am unshackled.” she explained and that... Made sense to me.

“I’m a human from the early 21st Century, alone, no idea what to do. I... I’m lost dammit. I need help.” I spoke to SIA a little bit desperately, I’ll admit...

There was a moment of silence. “I suggest going to Earth. Your identification, service record and all the proof you need to identify yourself is on the Optical Storage Device within the terminal.” she told me and I nodded, hobbling over to it and seeing a USB type thing poking out, so I took it and put in a pocket of my... It looked like a black jumpsuit, military style. “WARNING: THIS SHIP IS IN A DECAYING ORBIT AND WILL FALL INTO THE NEAREST STAR IN 2 DAYS.” She suddenly said and I actually gasped, both because of the volume and the sudden news.

“Well- Wait... You couldn’t have _STARTED_ with that?!” I asked her a bit angrily. Well great, now I was stuck on something that was about to crash into a fucking star. Wunderbar. Just amazing.

“Apologies Commander. As said event was 2 days away, I assumed it was not the most pressing matter. Especially since it is unavoidable.” she pointed out and I just sighed and nodded at that.

I went to speak but cut off. “Well... You’ve got a point...” I agreed with her. “So, how do I get off this thing?” I asked her.

“WARNING: ALL ESCAPE PODS JETTISONED. NAVIGATION IS OFFLINE.” she spoke in that blaring voice again and I groaned. Just great. I always get the easy jobs, don’t I?

“So, that means... I can’t get off...?” I asked her.

“Untrue. There is a space worthy set of armour awaiting you.” she spoke and I sighed at that.

“And how far am I from Earth?” I asked her, dreading the answer, I’ll admit.

“3 hours by ship travel.” she spoke and I was pleasantly surprised. Until I remembered I wasn’t on a ship... I would be floating in space.

I looked up, even though she wasn’t really above me. “And how long by... Space suit, or armour or whatever?” I asked

“3 weeks with full thrusters engaged the entire journey.”

I scoffed at that answer from her. “Assuming I have enough fuel, water and food to last?” I chuckled a bit. Welp, I’m fucked. Unless... Hmm... “Does this ship have a distress beacon?” I asked her, a bit more hopeful now.

“It does.” she answered and I felt so relieved at that.

“Thank fuck.” I sighed out, feeling amazingly relieved by this new revelation. “Activate it.” I said to her.

“We are in a remote part of the Milky Way. The likelihood of favourable parties finding us is very slim.” she said to me, slightly bursting my bubble.

I just shook my head. “I don’t care. If they’re hostile, I’ll kill them, steal their ship and be on my merry way.” I laughed a little as I sat back down and rested my head...


	2. -And A Better Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt is awoken to blaring sirens and an astounding message... He may just be about to have his first encounter with whatever could be out there in the galaxy. Arming himself quickly, he prepares to meet whoever has answered the distress call... Will they be friend, or foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be referencing, and using minor elements of other fandoms in this story as well, such as Halo.

=ALERT, ALERT - SHIP DETECTED - ALERT, ALERT - BOARDING PARTIES INBOUND=

I woke up with a start at this siren going off and quickly got to my feet, which thankfully decided to cooperate with my brain now that there was an emergency to attend to. “SIA, what’s going on?” I asked the AI of my head.

“A ship has been detected. They are sending a boarding party.” she informed me. Welp, that didn’t leave many options.

I quickly thought about my situation... “Please tell me there are munitions on this ship.” I pleaded to her, hoping to God I had some sort of defence against whoever was deciding to pay me a visit...

“There are Commander. In the next corridor.“ she directed me. I walked over with a slight limp and the big metal door automatically opened... Okayyyy then... I saw a suit of what looked like green Power Armor (Halo Mark VIII Mjolnir), a knife(Rambo: First Blood II), and some kind of gun(MA5B ICWS). I assumed weapons would have been lasers or something... I got geared up and picked up the rifle. ”To make you more comfortable, a 21st century weapon has been modified to recent military high-grade special operations specifications for your use.” SIA told me and I nodded at that. Well, that made more sense.

I nodded as I began to climb into the armour. “Cheers SIA.” I spoke. I put the armour on and felt it plug into... Various places throughout my body... It was a little uncomfortable at first. I cocked the rifle and tested it, seeing it had a reticle rather than iron sights that I think my armour's helmet projected. I had finished the checks as I heard the door before me shift... I jumped behind a crate and prepared for whoever was coming through. Or whatever if I was very unlucky. The door opened and I popped up, aiming my rifle at them. I hoped they understood English... “Hands, tentacles, or whatever appendages you have in the fucking air!” I spoke clearly, although that was hard with my younger voice... The helmet did help though.

Two suited beings, bipedal luckily, did as requested since I surprised them. “No, don’t shoot!” said one... Then another walked in between them, his hands clasped behind his back as he stood with authority. His suit was mainly red.

Gritting my teeth, I barked out. “Hands in the fucking air, or I’ll pop that mask of yours.” I threatened him, but he stood his ground. I’d dealt with others like this before, who thought I didn’t have the balls. Boy are they wrong.

He decided to speak up that that moment. “And who are you to make such demands?” he asked me and I shot the ground near his feet. The other two jumped at that, and he raised his hands to chest height. “Okay... Okay...” he nodded to me, getting the point I was making it seemed.

I kept my rifle raised just in case. “What do you want?” I asked him simply as I stepped out from cover.

“We’re scavengers... Quarians...” he spoke, his voice clear. Had some kind of accent to him... Judging by his posture, he must be some sort of leader figure to these beings... My helmet’s visor became transparent (Didn’t know that could happen, but cool) and lowered my rifle upon a green lighting that flashed in my peripheral, signifying they were in the clear it seemed.

I gave a sigh, of relief? I think so. “Sorry for being jumpy but...” I cut off when I noticed they had three fingers and the shape of their legs was... I grit my teeth again and shut my eyes, trying to fight the uneasiness welling up. “Well, I’m... New to the galactic community.” I explained a little to him as I pointed the rifle upwards, resting the stock in the crook of my elbow. I shook my head at that. “Truth be told I have no fucking idea where I am.” I sighed to the Quarian, sounding a bit defeated.

He approached, albeit cautiously. “And why is that?” he asked me, his curiosity getting the better of him it seemed at this point. I gestured for him to follow. “Shara, Daya, search the rest of the ship.” he ordered and they both nodded, quickly moving off.

“Well, I’ve been in cryostasis for... Many years. Before that, I lived another life... Before humans even expanded into the cosmos.” I told him and he stopped for a second at that.

He turned his head to look at me. I couldn’t tell what he was thinking, since his face was obstructed by the mask he was wearing. “Then it seems you have a lot to catch up on.” he stated and I chuckled at that.

I gave a nod. “You can say that again... The ship VI helped me out quite a bit by giving me a brief catch up session.” I informed him and he nodded to me in return.

“A real... What is that human expression...? ‘Fish out of water.’” He said to me and I was briefly taken aback by the fact he referred to it as a ‘human’ expression... But I guess it made sense.

I was kind of impressed he knew it actually. “Exactly.” I nodded in response as we entered the room with the cryopod. He examined it, making sure to avoid the pool of upchuck I had graciously gifted the floor.

He looked around, doing a check of the room. “It checks out with what you told me. What’s your name?” he asked me.

I stopped for a second... My record was no longer classified I suppose, and even so, my identity wasn’t exactly a secret anymore... “Warwick. Commander Wyatt Warwick.” I introduced myself to him and held my hand out.

He took my hand. “My name is Kal’Reegar, sir. Migrant Fleet Marine.” he introduced himself to me in turn and we shook hands firmly.

“Good to meet you Mr. Reegar.”

He shook his head then. “Please, Kal will do fine.” he spoke to me as he gathered what tech he could from the room. We made our way out when the ship rocked violently...

“Err... SIA?” I asked, hoping she’d explain the situation to us... If Kal could even hear her...

Her voice then rang out over the intercom rather than from my brain. “Orbit decay has increased, due to instability brought on by the ship being boarded. The ship will crash into the sun in t-minus 10 minutes...” she spoke and I groaned at that. Kal and myself looked at each other... And then ran like hell. I heard him then contact his two companions.

“Shara, Daya! Get to the ship! The orbit will decay in 10 minutes!” he called out, but got no response. He was about to attempt to contact them again I assume but we rounded a corner and came across them being held by a group of... 4 eyed... Weird nose-looking things... “Batarians...” Kal mumbled to himself mainly I think...

I just adjusted my rifle threateningly at the group of ‘Batarians’ before us. “Don’t move!” The ‘Batarian’ threatened, holding a gun toward us with another one while two subordinates held the other two Quarians hostage. His voice was deep and raspy.

“Let them go!” Kal implored them, holding his own rifle up at them. I noticed I had flashbangs on my belt... I subtly took the pin out of one held it at my side and closed my eyes, not that anyone could tell because of the visor.

I counted down... 4, 3, 2... “Hand over any technology, an-” the leader was cut off as the flashbang detonated and while they were surprised and blinded, I opened my eyes and gunned down the two holding the Quarians first and then the others. Each took one shot and they were gone. The two Quarians fell to the floor, in shock, just as Kal had fallen and was gripping his mask’s visor due to the flashbang, yelling in pained surprise. He then got up.

I saw his eyes blinked rapidly behind his visor. “Keelah! What was that?!” he yelled out to no one in particular.

He shook his head violently as I explained. “Flashbang. Now come on. We don’t-” I cut off as a creaking was heard and the ceiling collapsed on us... I dived out of the way. Tackling the other two Quarians out of harms way, but Kal didn’t react in time. I turned and saw him pinned beneath a metal strut. “You two! Get to your ship and start it up! I’ll grab Kal!” I said and they both just nodded, running down the corridors...

“Leave me, get those two out of here!” Kal said to me but I shook my head at him.

I gave a wry smile behind my helmet. “Not happening pal.” I stated and grabbed the metal strut. I expected to only lift it enough to get him free, but instead I easily lifted it and threw it aside. I grabbed Kal, slung his arm behind my back and took off. “Kal, la, come on, you’ve gotta guide me ‘ere...” I implored him.

“Left at the top here.” he told me and I hung a left, skidding around the corner. “Right here.” he groaned out and I did as told. “Through these doors.” he continued giving instructions. As I breached the doors, I saw the two Quarians waving us over quickly. I picked up the pace and we all leapt into their ship and took off. “Kazuat, my suit has a rupture!” he cursed I’d gue- wait, I just got a translation...

Kazuat... That means shit. "Commander, you have neural implants that connect with your helmet, which connects to me. I can give you whatever information you require, including live translations." SIA explained to me... "You simply have to think my full designation, and the neural interface will activate." she continued to tell me.

I quickly shook off the shock of what happened and what she said. “Will you be okay?” I asked him, worried about his health as I took my helmet off.

“I’ll live.” he nodded in response to me. “So... Commander... Who are you really?” he asked.

I asked for a translation in my visor... “Tasi.” I answered him simply, which meant no-one. I saw brief information on the Quarian people. “My name I guess would be Wyatt’Warwick nar Nedas from what I can guess about your names.” I chuckled to them, which meant Wyatt Warwick of Nowhere.

They all laughed a bit at that. “In our culture, that usually means exile.” Kal informed me and I gave a shrug in response. “Not of Earth?” he asked me and I stopped for a second at that.

I chuckled eventually after some thought. “Well, I suppose that’d be correct, aye.” I nodded to them. “Where are we going?” I asked him.

“Well, a stop on the Citadel, which is where you’ll have to get off, and then back to the Migrant Fleet for us.” Kal said and I turned to him.

“You’re just gonna... Leave me?” I asked him, little bit shocked and he sighed at that.

I realised how pathetic that sounded... “Look, the Migrant Fleet is no place for you. It’s crowded and sterile. You seem a man of action and I respect that, but the Fleet is not for someone like that. The humans have a presence on the Citadel, which is your best chance.” he explained to me and I sighed at that, nodding.

“Aye, I get you.” I answered him. I lay back for a quick kip... I certainly needed it.


	3. Wyatt Takes The Citadel, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being helped by his newfound Quarian allies, Wyatt makes his way to the Citadel. Here, he must track down the Ambassador and try to get squared away with regards to his new life in the Galaxy. While being on the Citadel for the first time, he meets some rather interesting people...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, chapter publication will be choppy. Part of me wants to post once a week, but I'm far too impatient for that... And just so you know, any comments would be appreciated. Also, images for the clothing and weapon I mention in this chapter is in the notes at the bottom, for those who like visual aids.

“Wyatt, we’re here.” came Kal’s blurry voice... I came to, stretched and looked out the side window at space as I sat up properly...

Wow... what a view. “Well, it looks pretty at least...” I mumbled a little and Kal nodded to me at that.

“It does. But then, I’m a marine. I shoot things rather than admire them.” he nodded with his hands clasped behind his back.

I gave a small smile at those words. “Amen brother.” I nodded as I peered out of the... Window? Was it a window? Viewscreen? Whatever it was. Then I saw it. My god... This station... It was fucking massive... Biggest non-natural structure I’ve ever seen in my life...

I was snapped out of my admiration by a crackle. ‘Come in craft, this is Citadel Control, you are not identified, please identify yourself.’ came a voice over the... Radio? Or whatever it was.

Kal pressed something out of my sight as I peered out of the window once more. “This is Kal’Reegar, of the Migrant Fleet. We apologise for the intrusion, but we have a human aboard here who is lost. We are returning him to his people.” he informed them over the radio.

There was a beat of silence... ‘Roger Kal’Reegar, scans have confirmed a human lifesign aboard. Please make your drop and be on your way. Security is tightened right now, and we do not allow unauthorised craft. I apologise.’ the person said to them and the Quarians nodded.

In paerticular, Kal seemed relieved at that“Understood Citadel Control we’ll be gone as fast as we arrived.” he told the person on the line and it went dead.

He then sighed and looked to me. “Here you are, Wyatt. Good luck.” Kal said to me... Swear he smiled behind his mask. He held out his... Hand, to shake and I took it... God that feels fucking weird with those... fingers.

I gave a weak smile in return, making my visor clear. “Cheers Kal.” I said. The back of the craft opened into some kind of docking area and I stepped down. The craft then detached from the station and flew away as I watched it longingly...

A throat was cleared behind me then. “Control told us to greet whoever landed he- holy shit...” came a voice. I turned around and found I was towering over a... Police officer of sorts in what I guessed passed for military gear in the Space Age. I looked down at him and took my helmet off, leaving my rifle dangling from a strap on my chest.

Well, suppose I should just get right to the point. “I’m Commander Wyatt Warwick, I’m... From the year 2014.” I told him bluntly, no hesitation or quiver in my voice. I didn't have time to fuck around right now.

He looked at me blankly for a minute and shook his head. “Wait... What?!” he asked in exclamation and I sighed to him. As I said, I had no time for this.

I began to consider my limited options. “Look, i-” I cut off as a brightly coloured.. Glove thing appeared on his arm and he waved it over me... What the fuck was it?! How did I not notice anything like it before?! Too much adrenaline to ask many questions I guess. Or even notice things like that. Now that I did... It surprised the hell out of me.

He must have noticed my astounded expression. “This is an Omni-Tool. They’re handheld devices that combine a computer microframe, sensor analysis pack, and minifacturing fabricator. They’re multipurpose diagnostic and manufacturing tools as well as computers used for a variety of civilian and battlefield tasks, such as hacking, decryption, or repair. They can be used to analyse and adjust the functionality of most standard equipment, including weapons and armour, from a distance. The fabrication module can rapidly assemble small three-dimensional objects from common, reusable industrial plastics, ceramics, and light alloys. This allows for field repairs and modifications to most standard items, as well as the reuse of salvaged equipment. They’re standard issue for soldiers and first-in colonists.” he explained to me, as if it were com- actually it probably was common knowledge at this point... No surprise everyone knew how it worked.

I blinked once. Twice. “Right...” I nodded a bit dumbly. Fuck, I remembered when I had the high-end tech that no one else did. Now literally EVERYONE has a step up on me... Not good.

His eyes then widened. “You’re really him...” He said in an awed voice and I raised my eyebrow at that.

“’Him’? Mind explaining that one?” I asked and to my surprise he saluted to me.

He seemed really nervous... “Apologies Sir! I didn’t know... It was _you_  you, you know?” he asked while still standing at attention saluting me.

I shook my head, quite surprised at this turn of events. “At ease.” I held my hand up and he stood at ease as ordered.

He gave his head a very slight shake. “Wow you must be confused...” he laughed a little bit and smiled a bit. I just stood, raising my brow again. “Right, of course you are... Follow me.” he gestured quickly and began walking. We got on a platform and he pressed some holographic interface and the platform started moving!

I looked everywhere... So much to see. “Woah....” I marvelled at everything around me. This place... It was a paradise... Truly a marvel.

The Officer just gave a smile at my reaction. “Nothing is as you’ll remember it.” he began and I nodded at that, realising he was completely right. “You already had contact with one other species out there, the Quarians, and there are many more besides just them.” he told me and I sighed with a nod. “You’re credited as a founder of the Alliance. An unofficial founder that is.” he explained and I blinked, not quite sure how to respond right away.

I’d never been shocked so many times at once in my whole fucking life and trust me I have seen some shit. “Well fuck me on Sunday...” I mumbled out. “How?” I simply asked. I couldn't formulate the question any better as of right now.

There was a beat while he thought about his answer. “Well... You brought peace to Earth before you died. Your actions prior to your subsequent death allowed humanity to unite, at least for peace. There are still... Disagreements of course, but you secured a peacetime we’d never seen before.” he told me and I genuinely smiled at that.

Some good news at least, in this strange and foreign universe. “Well, I didn’t do that shit and die for nothing then. Good to know.” I sighed in relief. That was my biggest fear. My death and the actions before it not meaning anything. But it did.

Nodding in response, he continued. “The public only see the official records.” he began once again. “Some are granted access to the true story of what you did. Most agree that, while harsh, it was necessary.” he explained and I nodded to that.

I could live with this... “As long as they’re not completely twisting the story to their favour, I’m fine with that.” I nodded to him and he smiled a bit to me. We seemed to reach the end of the journey and he began walking toward some kind of... Structure with stairs either side of it.

He gestured towards it. “This is the Embassy, where Ambassador Donnel Udina works. He’s our liaison to the Council and the most connected human around. He should be able to sort you out.” he told me before realising something. “Oh, err, Officer Eddie Lang, C-Sec, that’s Citadel Security.” he explained to me and shook my hand this time.

I took his hand and gave it a firm shake. “Thank you Officer Lang.” I said and took a breath. “Honestly, despite all I’ve been through in my life, I’m a wreck of nerves.” I admitted to him and he nodded at that.

“Understandable. You’ve taken a hell of a turn.” he turned to walk away but stopped. “Oh, hey, err... Did you understand those Quarians?” he asked me with a raised eyebrow and I was surprised at the sudden question.

I stopped and scoffed a little. “Of course... Why?” I asked him.

He brought up that... Glowing glove again, typing into it. “Well... Omni-Tool implants are configured for that...” he explained to me, not needing to ask the rest of the question. “Or other tech, which I wouldn’t have thought you’d have.” he concluded. Wait... They’re aliens, right? How  _could_ I understand them?

I opened my mouth, but SIA beat me to the punch. “I can offer an explanation. I am responsible for your translations of alien language.” came her voice. Well, that makes sense. 

I heard this, but clearly he did not. And I didn’t want to tell him about the AI implanted in me... “I think I know why, Officer Lang. Thanks again.” I nodded to him with a smile and made my way up the left side steps where he pointed to. Now there were several doors... Oh dear.

I saw some reptilian quadruped walking about and waved to it to get it’s attention... But got no response. I approached it and still no response was given... “That is a Keeper, Commander.” SIA told me. “No species really understands how the Citadel works or functions, and the Keepers are the ones who maintain it. They do not interact at all with other lifeforms.” she concluded and I nodded at that. They’re basically janitors who ignore everyone. Got it.

As I crouched by the Keeper, observing it, something happened...”You look lost.” came a voice and I spun around. There stood... An... Alien... Thing... Umm...

SIA was quick to fill in the blanks. “This is a Turian. They are a militaristic society and the instigators of the first contact war.” She told me. “This is Saren Arterius, member of the elite Council Special Tactics and Reconnaissance, commonly known as Spectres. Above the law.” she gave me a quick rundown. Right. So this guy can kill me and get away with it? Lovely.

I chose my words carefully. “Well... A little.” I told him, my eyes narrowing slightly at him. He looked like such a friendly chap. I stood to my full height which surprised him it seemed. I was on par with him height-wise. “You yourself seem... Noticeable.” I raised my eyebrow at him. “Do all Turians have glow-in-the-dark eyes or did they come with the armour that looks like it comes with a kitchen sink including plumbing?” I asked, crossing my arms.

Se gave a hum before speaking. “Ah, a funny human.” he spoke in a tone that did not say he was amused at all.

I shrugged at that response. “I like to think so.” I then nodded to him. “Good to know other species also appreciate my humour, I’d hate to think it would go to waste among the stars.” I smirked at that and he grunted to me.

His eyes narrowed a little then. “You humans think you’re so special don’t you?” he asked me in a condescending manner and I just scoffed at that rather racist accusation. No wait, it would be more speciesist, right?

I gave a slight shrug again. “You sound like you’ve got an inferiority complex there pal. Might wanna see someone about that.” I smirked to him, knowing I had him. I saw those... Err... Are they mandibles? Yeah, they twitched at that.

A slight snarl became visible on his face then. “You have some quads human...” he growled to me, stepping closer to me.

I gave no leeway and simply leaned further in myself. “In my lifetime, I had to muster up more... Err... _Quads_ , than you’ll ever see in your life my son.” I said to him. ‘My son’ being either a derogatory word or word of friendship where I lived. Guess which kind I meant this time. “So do us both a favour and back the fuck down, else I’ll twat yer scaly arse all over this Station.” I spoke in a low voice, peering down at him.

He chuckled rather darkly at that and stood back. “Well, at least there are some humans who aren’t spineless. Your Embassy is through that door. Best run to your Ambassador before I change my mind and blast you out an airlock.” he spoke and turned, walking through another door. I had no choice but to trust his word at this point...

I walked through the door and saw a human sitting at a desk before me. I sighed and approached the desk. “May I he- ahh, you’re that human the C-Sec Officer sent that report about.” the man nodded... His accent... It was a kind of... Blend. Of multiple accents.

I nodded to him and clasped my hands behind my back at that, holding my head high. “Yes, Ambassador, that is correct.” I answered simply.

He pressed some more on his terminal before focusing fully on me. “Hmm, I see.” he spoke and got up, walking over to me and looking me over. I grew slightly uncomfortable... “So, you are human under that... Armour?” he asked. The gauntlet of the armour opened, showing my flesh to him other than just my head. Well, that’s interesting.

“As the day I was born.” I nodded to him. Truthfully, I had no idea if I was actually human anymore. Those scans that Officer did turned up positive though, so I must be. Assuming they have my DNA on record that is. Well, maybe they don’t need to and it can just detect I’m human as is.

Udina seemed pleased and went back to his desk, sitting down. “Well, you certainly look the part and the scans verify it as well.” he nodded, mainly to himself it seemed. “So, you are the  _infamous Colonel Wyatt Warwick_?” he asked me, over-exaggerating how ‘impressed’ he was.

I raised an eyebrow as I answered Udina. “I suppose so.” I nodded to him. “Back from the dead as it were.” I chuckled a little.

“I’d like to know quite how...” He spoke a little cautiously.

I scoffed a little at that. “Aye, so would I. I just woke up on a ship in a cryo pod. The Quarians rescued me, I owe them a lot.” nodding to Udina, I still stood there.

He nodded back to me then. “Alliance Command are currently discussing your... Situation.” he said, placing his elbows on the table and entwining his fingers. “In the meantime, why don’t you explore the Citadel? Get a... 'lay of the land' as it were?” he suggested to me and I looked toward the door and nodded. “Ah, but, first, I am being contacted by Admiral Hackett, who wishes to speak to you. He commands the Fifth Fleet.” Udina said, tapping his own Omni-Tool and left the room. To the left, a console lit up with said Admiral’s visage. I walked over, unsure where to stand, but determining this was satisfactory and stood to attention, saluting.

I spoke clearly. “Admiral Hackett, I presume?” I asked him.

He nodded at that. “At ease Commander Warwick.” he spoke and I stood at ease. His voice was that of someone born to be a leader, I could tell. “I gotta admit, it’s a more than a little surprising that you’ve... Rejoined us.” he said with a slight hint of amusement.

I let out a chuckle. “Aye sir, I have to agree. It’s... Disconcerting to say the least, but I’m rather... Proud of humanity and how far it’s come. The zest of life has come back it seems.” I smiled at that. “Although I imagine there’s a fair bit of xenophobia on all sides.” I mentioned to him and he chuckled and nodded.

“Of course there is.” he answered me. “The First Contact War didn’t do much for us in their eyes nor them in ours.” Hackett told me.

I shook my head at that. “Shame. I abhor racism in any form, from anyone.” I spat venomously. “Far as I’m concerned, no one’s better than anyone, with a few exceptions.” sighing deeply I pinched the bridge of my nose. “Back during my younger years, the group I co-led recruited men, women, whites, blacks, Asians, Latinos... Basically, if you were handy with a rifle and were fit to fight, you were good to go.” I nodded to him.

He seemed quite surprised at that. “Back in your day, that was a very open-minded mindset to have.” Hackett told me and I chuckled at that comment.

I gave a shrug. “It was stupid to exclude anyone willing and able from service of any kind.” I asserted and Hackett nodded back to me this time.

“I agree.” he spoke to me before looking around himself. “Can you receive private communications?” he asked me.

“We can indeed receive them.” SIA answered in my head and I nodded to him to confirm that I could.

He nodded back to me. “Good, switching to a private channel. Alliance frequency Alpha 176.” he told me and SIA switched to it so I could hear him. “Commander, are you receiving me?” he asked.

“Aye sir.” I answered him.

Next, he spoke with a little urgency to his voice. “Drop the formalities for a minute, Wyatt.”

“Yes Admiral?” I asked him this time.

He looked around again. “Alliance Command are unsure about you, but I’m not. I’m giving you your Clearance back.” he said and typed into his Omni-Tool. I was momentarily shocked.

I missed a beat to confirm I heard correctly. “Thank you Admiral, but... Why?” I asked him.

He sighed and looked past me forlornly. “Something big is brewing, Wyatt.” he stated simply to me, his gaze snapping to me. “We uncovered a beacon on a planet called Eden Prime, Prothean in origin. The last time we discovered Prothean tech, we advanced into the Galactic Age. We’ve cooperated with the Council on this to help prove our worth to the galactic community.” he explained to me. “We recently built the Normandy SR-1. A ship of Turian-Human design. First of it’s kind. I figured you’ll appreciate these olive branches to other species. Aboard is Lieutenant Commander Johnathan Shepard, humanity’s first Spectre candidate.” he continued to explain. “But now... It appears we have another, if you check out that is.” Hackett told me and I spluttered, wide-eyed for a good minute.

I swear to Christ I’ve never been shocked so many times in one single day. If it... is still a day that is... “Me?! But I’ve never partaken in operations in space before, with aliens, against or with...” I pointed out to the Admiral who didn’t seem phased.

He nodded to me. “While that’s true Wyatt, you’ve taken on some... Very disturbing things, on Earth. Back then, you had no armour, no shields, no advanced tech. Just combat gear, your wits and your weapon.” he countered me. “If you truly don’t want the position, then you don’t need to take it, but it’ll be a helluva feat to accomplish, and we could use you on board with us.” he nodded definitively to me, having made his point to me...

I looked down at the metal floor for a good minute, weighing up my options. “Alright, fine. Let’s see if anything comes of this, Admiral.” I nodded back to him in confirmation of my decision.

Hackett was pleased at that response. “Excellent, I’ll let Udina know to plead the Council our suggestion.” he spoke. “In the meantime, I suggest you take a walk around the Citadel, get used to the galactic climate. Hackett out.” he signed off and his visage buzzed out.

Udina walked back in at that moment and sat at his desk. He then looked up at me. “If you do go for a walk, Commander, I’d suggest leaving that armour and those weapons of yours. A human as tall as you are is rare enough without marching about in full gear as if you’re looking for trouble, because believe me, it will find you.” he suggested and I nodded to him. The back of my armour opened and I felt it unplug from where it was plugged in within my body. It was slightly uncomfortable, but not much else... Strange, I expected at least a jab of pain. I stepped from the armour, a few inches being taken off so I was now squarely 7 foot again.

I sighed a little bit nervously, realising I was in only a jumpsuit. While it fit well, it wasn’t exactly my fashion of choice... “I can synthesise some clothes for you if you wish, Commander.” SIA spoke to me and I simply nodded slightly.

I couldn't just change out in public though... “Where’s the nearest bathroom?” I asked Udina and he directed me. I headed to it and found it with relatively little worry.

“Here Commander, a trenchcoat identical to the one you wore years ago, with a military logo stitched into the left breast, and other emblems on the upper arms. Also, I have provided you with a black sneaking suit.” she spoke as one of those glowing gloves appeared on me...

“How the hell...”

“Minifacturing fabricator, Commander. As your clothes and weapons are made of relatively simple materials, it is no trouble to synthesise them and even improve them.” she explained to me. “Your Trenchcoat is made of fibres that are resistant to small arms fire. Your sneaking suit is resistant to the same, and is flame retardant as well as insulated against the cold and electrical discharges. It can also protect you from toxins” she told me and I just nodded as I stripped the jumpsuit and SIA turned it into material for future use... The trenchcoat went down to my knees and was slightly dark beige in colouration, just how I liked it. I put my gear on, leaving my trenchcoat open and thought ahead...

I decided not to walk around completely defenceless... “Can you also give me a Custom M1911A1?” I requested her and I saw the light begin to glow again, if that makes sense.

My hand locked in a position as if I were holding it. “To recent special operations specifications and undetectable.” she spoke as it appeared in my hand and I looked it over... It looked the same... How the hell...?

Whatever. Space magic as far as I’m concerned.

I placed it in a shoulder holster that came with the Sneaking Suit and put my Trenchcoat over it to conceal it from view and walked out of the bathroom. Instantly I ran into... Err... A... Dinosaur person thing? With scars covering his face and helmet plate thing? And red armour? And a fucking hump?!

The fuck was this thing?!

He growled out in annoyance. “Watch it human!” he exclaimed to me... But I took no shit. I put my face in his, being taller than him not counting his hump and growled a little myself in retaliation.

Narrowing my eyes at him, I spoke. “Yeah? Or what, dinosaur man?” I challenged. He looked shocked at my size for a minute as he looked me over...

Then he laughed.

“HAHAHAHAH!” he laughed out loud heartily and nodded to me, smiling it looked like. “I like you human, you got a quad. Good to see a human who doesn’t wet himself when faced with the might of a Krogan Battlemaster!” the dino man exclaimed to me.

Ah. A warrior culture, I see. Respects strength in the face of adversity and assertion of dominance. “I’ve seen a lot of shit my dino looking friend. I know how to stand up for myself.” I smiled slightly to him. “As can you by the looks of you.” I leaned back and nodded as I looked him over.

He nodded in response. “I’ve been around, and then some. You look like you have as well.” he looked me over in return and I chuckled at that.

“You could say that.” I agreed and his Omni-Tool pinged then. Well, I’ve stopped calling it a glowing glove at least...

He mumbled to himself and typed into it. “I’ve gotta go human. Good talking to you. Hopefully I don’t have to kill you so we can grab a drink and swap stories sometime.” he nodded as he stepped through a door and it shut behind him.

Well... that's one way to meet a new species...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneaking Suit: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/metalgear/images/d/dc/METAL_GEAR_SOLID_V_THE_PHANTOM_PAIN_20190423004948.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/180?cb=20190423001113
> 
> Trenchcoat: https://iaatb.net/style/files/2010/11/182283_ts.jpg
> 
> Custom M1911A1: https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/metalgear/images/a/ae/1911custom.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/180?cb=20090710191423


	4. Wyatt Takes The Citadel, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting a Krogan for the first time since his arrival, he is about to have another first time encounter with a different species, one of which seeks to help him. He makes a startling discovery, and theorises about evolution, revealing he is more than a simple point-and-shoot man...

SIA started talking as I walked down the steps back down to the Embassy greeting area. “That was a Krogan. They are mostly mercenaries. They are very fearsome combatants. They also have multiple instances of major organs. These secondary and where applicable, tertiary, systems are capable of serving as back-ups in the event of damage to the primary biological structures. They have two hearts, four lungs, and four testicles. This reflects in their slang, where they often speak about a “quad” where a human would use the words “balls” or “pair”. Krogan also have a secondary nervous system, meaning they are almost impossible to paralyze. Aside from redundant systems, the legendary Krogan “blood rage” adds to the race’s reputation for being notoriously difficult to kill or incapacitate in normal combat scenarios. In this state, Krogan become totally unresponsive to pain and will fight to the death regardless of injury level, with the side effect of reducing their capacity for logic and self-control.” she informed me as I reached the bottom and stopped dead... These things sound very fucking deadly.

As I continued walking, I saw some kind of... Holographic... Person... Thingy... “Welcome to The Presidium CITIZEN ID UNAVAILABLE.” it spoke to me and I chuckled. Yeahhhh, a few hundred year old dead human won’t have an ID in a galactic community. I just walked away with a slight smile on my face. I walked around ‘The Presidium’ as the VI had called it... Wow. Galactic version of luxury. It amazed me, but this life wasn’t for me. I was boots-on-the-ground, in the mud and the dirt with my fellow soldiers, no matter how high I climbed the ranks.

I walked around and saw a massive statue of... Was that a Krogan?! “Blimey, wonder if my statue’s still standing...?” I asked no one in particular. “What’s this one commemorating I wonder...?” I asked aloud as I observed the statue.

“The Rachni Wars, Commander.” came SIA’s voice. “The Krogan were exceptionally violent, and yet became industrial. However, this made life too easy on their home planet which resulted in a population surge, which resulted in nuclear winter from clan warfare. The Salarians uplifted them prematurely into the Galactic Community, offering help in exchange for serving as shock troopers in the ongoing Rachni War. The Rachni were a race of spider-like creatures that had a hive mind structure with Queens and drones, like ants, although they were exceptionally intelligent. They could communicate verbally, but chose not to. It is unknown why they suddenly attacked. The Krogan succeeded in wiping them out completely. This statue was built to thank them. However, they bred out of control and began colonising worlds not their own. Eventually, the Council intervened and The Krogan Rebellions started. The recently discovered Turians deployed a bio-weapon developed by Salarians on the Krogan homeworld and other colonies, which resulted in the Turians joining the Council. This was called The Genophage. It eliminated the Krogan number advantage by reducing the birth rate to 1-in-2000.” she explained to me in detail as I listened intently the entire time. I just nodded dumbly...

“Holy fuck...” I managed to say finally. “Seems a bit fucked... While understandable.” I sighed. I knew about having to make those kind of decisions. Well... They didn’t extinct them, just reduced their birthrate to stop their numbers.

There was another statue of sorts there as well... Huh. “SIA?” I asked simply as I looked over it.

She was quick to explain to me. “This is a statue of a Mass Effect Relay. The real thing is much larger.” she told me and I nodded and whistled. So this is what allowed travel between systems? Impressive indeed. I looked around myself at that point.

I sighed and decided I needed to mix with a lower crowd... “SIA, is there anywhere more...” I’d say down to Earth but... “Not fancy?” I asked, grimacing a bit at my inability to construct an adequate sentence.

“There are the Wards.” she informed me and I just nodded. “Back at the Embassies, take a left down a set of stairs to an elevator.” she informed me. I was about to take her direction when a... Err... Tentacle headed thingy approached me. Must be since she’s heading toward me with purpose.

“Can I help you?” I asked... Her? Feminine? Check. Tits? Check. Arse? Check. Must be a her, aye?

She looked me over and simply nodded. To me or herself I wonder? “I was sent to fetch you by The Consort.” she stated to me and I drew a complete and utter blank. “Sha’ira. She wishes to speak to you, if you would follow me?” she requested and I sighed, nodding for her to lead on, remaining on guard. I followed her past the ‘Financial District’ and up some steps and round a corner... Huh, cosy little alcove. I saw little metal-suited fellers dotted about here and there.

I was taken past some kind of lounge area and up some more stairs and the alien leading me stood in front of a door at the top. “She is waiting inside.” she nodded and walked away then. I spent a few seconds staring at the door before growing a pair and approaching, making the door open up. There stood a similar alien with a different pigment...

I entered cautiously and she held her hand up and I stopped. “Hmm. Cautious, nervous, yet confident. Intriguing.” she spoke to me. I folded my arms.

“Great, an alien shrink.” I scoffed and chuckled a little. “Guess everyone, even aliens have issues.” I said with a shrug and a sigh.

She, surprisingly, laughed at that. “I suppose that is a good enough analogy,  _Commander_.” she said my rank with emphasis and I raised my eyebrow at how she knew who I was. “I called you here to help you find your way.” she said and turned around to face me. Huh, pretty I guess. “That Officer you met with, Eddie? He had an appointment with me right after he saw you off.” she explained to me and I had a good idea what had occurred.

“Uh huh.” speaking only those words I waited for her to continue.

She indeed wasted no time in continuing. “When he told me you’re a man out of time, I couldn’t, in all good conscience, let you walk around unaided.” she got a bit closer to me and I stayed my ground, to which she cracked a slight smile. “I am an Asari.” she began to explain. “We are the oldest Council Race, the founders of The Citadel left behind by The Protheans.” she briefly explained. “We, like the Krogan, have 1000 year lifespans, at least. We are all, as humans would classify it, women.” Now _that_  part intrigued me. Yes, in quite a few ways. “We are monogendered, and can mate with any other species, as it is not a physical bond that means pregnancy.” she informed me further. This got more and more interesting by the word. “Asari form a special bond with their mates. It is a melding of mind, body, soul and sometimes heart, if both partners wish it so.” Okay, that’s fucking west. “Physical contact is also possible, if either party prefers. When a child is born, no matter what, it is born Asari. We use other species to randomise the genetic code to avoid redundancies.” she explained... So... The father is not the father by human standards? Hmm... Interesting. “If you look around, most dancers and entertainers seem to be Asari. From what I understand, all species seem to find us attractive.” Hmm, really? Interesting...

I blinked and WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!

Again and... Nothing... She looked humanoid... Wait... She said mind, body and soul... They can affect other creatures... And attraction to this species seems universal... Children birthed are only Asari...

Holy shit, connect the dots in my mind just occurred. “You’re parasites...” I gasped a little. Her expression dropped into a slight snarl. Oops. “No no no, not in a derogatory way!” I rectified and even she looked baffled at this point and I sighed. “Alright, look, I was trained against any and all kinds of mental manipulation, right?” I explained and she just nodded. “Right so, I just blinked, and you changed into... Something else.” I shivered slightly. Her eyes widened at that.

She shook her head in disbelief. “You... You saw something else?” she asked quickly and I nodded.

I began to theorise and form connections in my head... “You change, depending on which species is looking at you, right?” I asked and she still seemed completely baffled. “You feed on the attraction, I’m guessing.” I shot into the dark. No idea if it’s true... “Subconsciously probably, else it’s a natural defence mechanism. Or it is purposeful... You only produce those of your race. I’m guessing relationships are monogamous mostly?” she nodded in confirmation to that question. “Ergo, parasite. you further your own species when mating and give nothing back. It’s not bad per se, just a natural characteristic of your species probably.” I shrugged to her.

She just blinked at me. “You... How did you come to that conclusion?” she asked me with a tilt of her head and I sighed, giving a shrug.

“I worked with some of the best scientists of my time. I read, studied, tried to make myself more intelligent by researching things. Parasites, strangely, were a topic I spent a while on for... Various reasons.” I told her. “Your species you said, can affect the minds of others. So, if all of you altogether, were say, producing a field of energy to project this, the amount of time you live, versus the rest of the universe, a la your long life spans, means that this effect is galaxy-wide somehow.” I shrugged to her, taking a scientific guess as best I could. She just sat down.

There was a pregnant pause. “I was right...” she breathed and it was my turn to be confused. “I predicted you’d shake up the balance of the universe, do great things, become much greater than you are... And you’ve already theorised something no other ever has.” she looked up at me and I shrugged and sighed.

I couldn’t explain it, even to myself. “It just... Clicked. Like hearing everything at once, and my mind reached a logical conclusion with regards to your evolutionary origins.” I told her. “The only problem I’d foresee is a population shortage of other races, but your race seems to be still diverse looking enough so it doesn’t mean _everyone_  is instantly enamoured. Plus, with colonisation and population increase via that, extinction of others seems unlikely, Krogan not withstanding due to other circumstances.” I spoke to her, waving a hand. She took a deep breath after that.

She then looked at me properly. “I was told to expect a soldier... Not a scientist or philosopher.” she laughed a little and I shrugged to her.

“Wouldn’t get very far in life if I just stayed a clueless soldier. At least in my life.” I told her simply. “I ran the very first PMC on Earth, commanded many soldiers, built a nation.” I informed her on my life. “Had to be switched on.” Tapping my head, I was slightly smiling at her.

She smiled back. “So I can tell. You’re a powerful presence, Commander Warwick. That will be needed in the days to come.” she nodded at me. “There are trying times approaching. Troubling times.” she spoke with certainty, looking past me this time, her eyes darting to me for a split second.

I raised my eyebrow at her then. “How so?” I inquired.

She shook her head in response to my question. “I do not know, only that there are.” she admitted to me and I understood the feeling. I’d had it before. That mission the Admiral mentioned maybe...? Seems logical to assume. “That is all I can say for now. I have delayed my other appointments long enough.” she said with finality and I nodded in understanding.

I stood up and was before her. “Thank you ma’am.” I thanked her with a smile and respectful bow of the head as I turned and left the room. I went back downstairs and out the building, or whatever it was called. I went left and back along the path toward the Relay statue and took the stairs down and to the right, toward the Wards.


	5. Backalley Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading down to the Wards to mix with a crowd more his style, Wyatt comes across someone in need of his help. Unable to deny someone in need, no matter their race, colour, creed or species, he elects to assist this injured girl by whatever means necessary. For the first time he also witnesses blatant speciesism in action, and doesn't like it one bit.

I saw the elevator leading to the Wards and entered. It took a while, but eventually reached another floor... “Now, to the end and right, through a door and another elevator.” she explained. I complied and walked, hearing the conversations of inhabitants of the station. I paid a little attention, but not much. The hallway wound into the elevator at the end. I walked toward it, my hands in my pockets, my face relaxed yet weary. I probably looked pretty shady actually.

The elevator opened for me and I was about to press the button for it to go when I heard... “Stop...! Please, hold the elevator!” it was a female voice.

“Sure-” I did as asked about see who asked when I saw a Quarian limping toward me, clearly wounded as she was clutching her side quite painfully. As she went, a Turian nudged her aside, scoffing at her.

He regarded her with little to no concern... “Damn suit-rat.” he spat. I exited the elevator, quickly turned him around to face me and gobbed him, sending him down to the floor. He held his jaw and quickly got up, running off.

I shook my head at him. “Pathetic excuse of an alien...” I spat. I then looked, seeing the Quarian had fallen down from his hard nudge. “Come on, love.” I let out a groan as I helped her up, putting her arm around me and got her into the elevator carefully. It began to descend. Not quick enough... “What happened?” I asked her as she had to lean into me.

She looked away from me. “Not that I’m not grateful, but I’d rather keep that to myself.” she said to me, clearly in pain. She shook her head as if trying to clear her head.

I felt like I needed to do something else to help... Well, I knew first-aid well enough. When it came to humans that is... “Maybe I can take a look at-” I reached toward her and she grabbed my hand with a surprising amount of grip, breathing heavily.

She shook her head frantically now... “No!” she exclaimed worriedly and I was quite shocked and a bit taken aback. She sighed and looked at me. “We Quarians have weak immune systems, and our DNA is Dextro-Amnio, meaning it would be easier for me to get sick from a Levo-Amnio, like yourself.” she explained, breathing in pain the whole time. “I’d rather be treated at a sterile Clinic thank you.” she told me. She was quite shaken up it seemed.

I backed up from her. “Sorry, I should have asked.” I apologised to her.

She gasped in pain once again. “It’s okay... You’re just trying to help, which I’m thankful for...” she groaned out painfully... “And I’m running a fever, so please, excuse my attitude...” she apologised.

The elevator then arrived at it’s destination and I slung her arm back over me. “Right, tell me where to go. I’ll get you to the Clinic.” I promised her. She sighed, realising she had little choice at this point. She just looked looked at me confused when I asked as well.

“You don’t have the map on your Omni-Tool?” she asked me and I gave her a ‘what do you think?’ look and she just got her own one up. “Through the door at the end and then left.” she said and I took off. I was quite fast so it was no time before I swung left past a set of stairs. “It’s the next door... On... The left...” she began to pass out and I shook her.

She cried out in pain, but was awake. “Stay awake, alright?!” I told her and the door before me opened. I saw a Doctor standing there looking at a console on the wall. “Doc, we need your help!” I exclaimed. Her attention immediately snapped to me and her eyes went wide when she saw the Quarian I was supporting. “She’s been shot, I think.” I breathed, scratching the back of my head as I had placed the Quarian down on a stretcher and the Doc gave me a sceptical look.

“You think? Or you shot her?” she asked and I just gave her a startled and confused look.

I missed a beat as I processed what she said... “What?!” I asked in exclamation. “No, I just bumped into her and she needed help.” I stated to her, giving her a dirty look at accusing me of such a thing as she got equipment ready.

She sighed then. “Apologies, but someone just helping another doesn’t happen very often in the Wards, especially not to her people.” she stated and looked at me. “Are you a friend or...?”

I shook my head. “A concerned citizen.” I stated simply to her.

She let out a sigh as she got some gloves on. “Well then, I’d advise you leave. I need a sterile environment for her kind.” she told me and I sighed, shrugging with a nod. I walked out of the Clinic and pinched the bridge of my nose once the door shut behind me. I’d been so stressed I just wanted to get her medical care. Barely took notice of anything else, the Quarian included. I saw a... Err... Lizard looking thing with horns, or antennas or whatevers walk past.

I got his attention. “Hey, pal, know where I can get a drink?” I asked him and he turned to me, sizing me up it looked like.

He then gave a nod. “There’s Flux, a nice casino not far from here, or Chora’s Den, down a level. Rapid Transit can get you there.” he told me, pointing to a panel with a holographic interface and walked off about his business. I sighed and accessed it. I pressed where I wanted to go and some kind of car opened up. I got in and after a short minute of feeling like floating, it opened again...

I exited the cab and walked through the entryway to a two-way path of sorts leading to a single door, the Den I’m guessing. I walked along the path and the door opened. Well then, this was something. It was dark, smokey and music was blaring. Nice place overall. I sat at the bar and a Turian came over.

He leaned on the bar to take my order. “What’ll it be pal?” he asked me and I realised I have no money at all... Fuck.

“Err...” Luckily for me SIA noticed my hesitation.

She came to my rescue yet again. “I have siphoned credits from some of the more shady business dealers around the Wards.” SIA told me and I breathed a sigh of relief at that.

i thought for a second... “Whatever’s strong and won’t kill me.” I grumbled and he nodded pouring out... Err... Green stuff. “Green?” I asked no one in particular.

As I looked into the glass at the liquid that it held, he spoke. “Yeah, it’ll knock you on your ass.” he smirked to me and I looked at him with a grin.

I looked back into the glass for a second before looking back up. “If it does, get one on me.” I told him, picked up the glass, toasted and downed it. It... Wasn’t bad at all actually. Nice taste, yet not as strong as the whiskey I drink. “Leave the bottle pal.” I requested and he nodded.

He then looked me up and down. “Huh... I guess size counts after all.” The Turian smirked at me and went to serve someone else. Cheeky git.

However, I was left confused. “But... I didn’t pay...” I mumbled quietly to myself at this point. Well, and SIA since she was always there.

Speak of the devil... “I did.” SIA informed me. “You have an Omni-Tool, but it is deactivated since you don’t know how to use it. I operate as an Omni-Tool does in it’s absence. I wired credits to the bar to pay.” she explained and I just accepted it at this point. i'd figure out how stuff worked later.

I groaned and drank some more. Fuck. My. Life. Fuck it. I graduated from solving problems and fighting on Earth to solving problems and fighting in the entire fucking Milky Way. I refilled my glass again. This time I have no allies to help me. None I fully trust anyway...

Well done, Wy. Well done. You’ve taken the next step. The next step into saving everyone. Again. Couldn’t pass the torch huh? Had to be me I guess. Someone else woulda gotten it wrong like. Hopefully this time I don’t fuck it all up before realising and fixing it.

I downed another glass, sighing and shaking my head. I decided to evaluate my surroundings. When I looked up and scanned the room... Well, shit... It was that Quarian... Right? Yeah, yeah it was... Must be. Unless the liquor’s hitting harder than I thought... Hadn’t drank that much yet.

My eyes wondered over her rather lithe form... Fucking hell, she had nice hips... And that arse- No, fucking dammit Wyatt, eyes off you disrespectful git. I couldn’t help it though... My eyes traced her curves... Even her legs. She certainly was a sight to behold... She took a glance of the room behind her and I looked down, shrinking myself. As much as was possible for me anyway... Her head turned forward and she said something to the Krogan bouncer, who glanced at his Omni-Tool and nodded, telling her something....

“I can enhance your hearing, Commander, if you wish to hear.” SIA suddenly spoke and damn near scared the crap out of me. I jumped and my arm shot up defensively but I quickly rectified my posture and cast my gaze around. No one had noticed...

I nodded then. “Yeah, do it.” I mumbled, glancing behind me wearily. Force of habit. Only reason I wasn’t against a wall was because I was sure no one here wanted me dead just quite yet.

Give it time though... “Thank you.” the Quarian nodded to the bouncer and walked away. Damn, missed the conversation.

“Orders, sir?” the Krogan asked whoever was on his Omni-Tool.

The reply was quick. “Send the Turian Assassin, and those Salarians for good measure. It’s arranged. Alley behind the Den, where no one ‘ll hear. Can’t let that data escape. Dispose of the girl as well. No knowledge of his activities can be allowed to leak, especially of this magnitude. Boss’ orders.” came the voice on the other end the tool.

I took a breath and just stared blankly ahead of me for a minute...

“Fuck.”

I got up, doing a 360 from the stool I was sitting on, automatically going for my wallet before remembering I didn’t need it any more... Shame really. I quickly exited the club and headed through the door at the bottom of the two way exit... “The door on your left will lead to the Alleyway you seek.” SIA said and I moved swiftly left. Before I entered the door, I saw a floating car landing and some guys in heavy gear get out... I had no time to observe as I needed to move quick. I entered the Alleyway that was very dimly lit with a sort of red tint to it.

I remembered then that I had no good weapon... “Sia, give me a TAC2 AR Pistol, SOPMOD stock, rounded barrel, best rounds I can get, full auto.” I said as if placing an order in a chippy. It appeared in my hands and I moved forwards slowly, checking my flank quickly. No one. I saw the Quarian standing there, typing in her Omni-Tool alone. I was about to go and warn her... Then  _they_  showed up.

I decided to bide my time with this. One wrong move and she could end up dead, or injured again. The Turian mentioned earlier by the bouncer approached her then. “Did you bring it?” asked the Assassin as I took cover up the steps down to the area the exchange was taking place, behind a box so I was out of sight.

I poked my head up to see what was going on... The Quarian girl looked around cautiously before turning back to the Turian. “Where’s the Shadow Broker, where’s Fist?” she asked in reply, sounding very unsure and nervous about the whole thing. Don’t blame her, this was shifty as fuck.

The Turian decided to evade the question. “They’ll be here. Where’s the evidence?” he asked and ran his hands down her, looking for the evidence. Or to feel her up. Either/or.

Can’t say I blame him for the latter... No dammit Wyatt, head in the game. Her life’s riding on it. “No way, the deal’s off.” she said and smacked his hand away. He wasn’t happy about that development it seemed... Two, what I guess were Salarians in space suits approached. She backed away slowly and threw some kind of concealed device and it exploded. Well, it’s kickin’ off now. Clever girl...

I stepped out from cover and with two shots took out another two Salarian would-be Assassins gunning for the girl, hitting them both in the chest. While the Turian was distracted, she took a boot knife to his throat... Well shit, I think I’m in love. I headed down the steps and she looked rather shocked by my reappearance. I was about to speak before I noticed The Turian in his dying throes pressing the button on a... Detonator...

Shit.

My eyes widened... “Fucking get down!” I exclaimed and grabbed her, pulling her over some crates. We rolled atop them before I hit the ground, with her landing right on top of me, and blimey she had some weight to her... For a petite looking bird anyway. The grenade exploded a second afterwards and sent the crates flying into walls, and one crate bonked a Keeper right on the head, who... Just ignored it. Right. Not weird at all.

The girl looked up, at the smoke pouring from the ground from the grenade explosion and the blood and other chaos that had ensued... “Keelah...” she awed at the sight before her eyes landed on meeeeeee...

Holy... Wow...

Her eyes were... Beautiful... We looked into each other’s eyes for... I don’t know how long... My hand automatically began to raise to where her cheek would be before I realised what I was doing... I gulped and blinked quickly to regain my senses. “Look, while I’m not adverse to having a beautiful woman atop me, I’m a bit uncomfy here...” I chuckled to her and she seemed to take notice and began to stammer quite a lot. It was fucking adorable honestly.

She looked away, averting her gaze as she got up, with me following her lead. “S-s-sorry, heh... I didn’t really notice right away...” she gulped before backing off a little in realisation that we were there a good minute or two.

The girl then reached for her pistol, drawing it ready but not aiming at me. “Wait... Are you following me?” she asked nervously. I don’t blame her being nervous really, after what she’d been through.

I sighed and nodded to her. “Err... I did follow ya. I was in the Den and heard those bouncers chattin’ about sortin’ ya out, love.” I explained to her as best I could. She put her pistol back hesitantly at hearing what I had to say.

“Well... Thank you, I-” she drew and this time aimed her pistol, but not at me. She pointed it past me. I spun around and saw a man standing there, flanked by a Krogan and a Turian, all of them had weapons drawn... I aimed my own weapon, and they theirs.... Oh boy...


	6. A Stand-Off - The Best Way To Meet New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt, and the Quarian girl he rescued from assassins are in a tense stand-off with some unknowns. Will Wyatt be able to calm the situation, or be forced to take action against the anonymous group that just showed up?

There was a silence reigning over us for all of a minute... “Are we interrupting something?” the Turian’s voice then rang out and I held in my laugh in lieu of professionalism and protecting this girl.

Okay, I admit I laughed a little... “Well... Cosy little triangle of death goin’ on ‘ere.” I mentioned as I cast my gaze over the three people pointing weapons at me and the Turian chuckled slightly. The door behind then opened and two more humans entered.

They had their weapons drawn as well. “Got your back, Commander.” the male said behind us, pointing his weapon at me... Huh. Shit. The Quarian spun around and held her gun to those two.

I nodded, taking a steady breath as I tilted my head. “Well... Now it’s a fair fight.” I started to smirk and the Krogan chuckled at my words.

He then nodded enthusiastically. “I really like this human... He has a quad.” he spoke. Oh shit... It’s the same Krogan from before! Or his twin... Do Krogan have twins? Ah, questions for later, if I survive this.

The ‘Commander’ made a down motion with his hand. “Guns down everyone.” the man who must be the leader between the Turian and Krogan said. They complied, as did the humans, all sheathing their guns. I took this as a sign of peace and lowered mine into guard position but didn’t sheathe it, since I had nowhere  _to_  sheathe it. “I’m Commander John Shepard, Alliance Navy.” he greeted us. Oh, Alliance. That makes me feel more at ease. Wait, Shepard? The fella on the Normandy? Ah right.

The Quarian girl followed my lead, putting her weapon away. I decided to introduce myself at this moment. “Lieutenant Colonel Wyatt Warwick. Acting Commander of FOXHOUND SFG, British Military, MSF Commander, Royal Marine Commando, SAS Operative, Unofficial Diamond Dog. Patriot, FOXHOUND and MSF Founder. AKA, one deadly cunt.” I said to him with a slight smirk and we shook hands he looked confused for a second before nodding in realisation.

He had a firm grip to him... “Right. Ambassador Udina told us you’d be around, Commander. Didn’t expect you to be here of all places though.” he told me, gesturing with his hand and I chuckled at that.

Shrugging to him, I spoke. “I always have a knack for turnin’ up where ya least expect me.” I told him as we let go of each others hands and stood back a little. “Like 160 odd years in the fucking future.”

I heard a gasp emanate from behind me, my eyes flicking left at the sound. “Wait... You’re _the_  Wyatt Warwick?” the female human asked and I turned my head to her.

“Aye.” I answered simply.

Another voice then chimed in. “What’re you doing in a backally in the Wards anyway, Commander? Trying to catch some Citadel nightlife? A local murder or two?” the Turian asked me, his voice and tone smart and I chuckled at that. I like him already.

I shook my head to him. “Nah, I just love almost getting blown to kingdom come and shot to shit savin’ people. Speakin’ o' which, you alright?” I asked, turning to the Quarian who had remained silent all this time, a little nervous I think. Or just observing.

Her gaze snapped to me then. Hmm... What was it on before I wonder? “I- I’m okay, thank you... I owe you my life.” she said to me gratefully and I laughed at that.

“Yeah, you and most of Earth at one point.” I said to her and shook my head. “You don’t owe me anything, love. Just glad you’re sound.” I told her. Many confused faces looked at me. I rolled my eyes. “Sound means good or okay, in context.” I explained and they all nodded at that.

The Commander then turned to the Quarian. “Well, like I said, I’m Commander Shepard. I’ve been looking for you. You have evidence on Saren and the Geth?” he asked her and she gave a nod in confirmation.

“I do. My name is Tali’Zorah nar Rayya.” she introduced herself to us. Wow... Pretty name. Well, all of it is, but Tali’Zorah was a lovely name indeed...

“Officer Garrus Vakarian, C-Sec. Pleasure to meet you Commander. You too, Tali’Zorah.”

“Urdnot Wrex. Glad I didn’t have to kill the two of ya.”

“Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, Commander.”

“Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko, at your service.”

After introductions were done, I realised I needed a briefing on just what the fuck was going on. We got out of the alley and I walked next to Shepard. “So, Commander, what’s goin’ on? Last I was told was you were goin’ after a... device of some sort?” I asked him and his eyes cast over to me.

He gave a sigh then and nodded to me. “I got to the Prothean Beacon, but it was already activated. Williams got caught in it. I got her out of the way and then I got caught in it. It burned some kind of vision into my brain then blew up. Looked like synthetics slaughtering people...” he explained to me and I gave a long whistle.

“Damn.” was my only comment. We got in an air taxi, with Williams and Wrex heading back to the ship in a separate one to report our progress, I think.

Shepard ran his hands over his face then and let out a sigh. “I was being reviewed for the Spectres by a Turian called Nihlus Kryik. He was killed, by another Spectre. A turncoat called Saren Arterius.” he told me... Fuck! I knew that guy was shady as shit. He looked... Off. Glowing eyes, armour that looked far too... ‘invasive’ to be normal. He screamed ‘evil mastermind’ a bit too much...

I grunted. “Met that bastard...” I mumbled out and everyone looked at me. “Hey, I had no idea he was Mr. Evil Bastard 2183 at the time.” I shrugged and everyone laughed at that, even Tali. Don’t know why I pointed that out in particular... But it made me feel warm inside.

Garrus then continued. “I was investigating him due to the charges that Commander Shepard brought up. Got close to a lead before C-Sec shut me down. Time constraints.” he grumbled, clearly unhappy about the whole matter.

I gave a single laugh. “Yeah, bureaucracy’s a bitch.” I agreed with him and he scoffed at that.

He gave me a nod. “Truer words never spoken.”

Wrex then spoke up from the comm, his image appearing from the other taxi. “I was assigned to hunt down Fist, the owner of Chora’s Den. Turns out he had information on _her_.” he gestured with his head to Tali, who was sat next to me. “Fist double crossed the Shadow Broker to work for Saren. Broker hired me to finish the job.” he shrugged at that.

“Who?” I asked.

Wrex continued his explanation. “The Shadow Broker. He has information on everything and everyone... Well, except you maybe.” Wrex told me and I raised my eyebrow. “Since you’re new here.” he shrugged.

Tali then continued to piece the story together. “I hacked a Geth unit, mixed synthetic and organic units, built by us Quarians centuries ago... I won’t go into detail here, but hacking one is incredibly difficult. I managed to salvage an audio file from it that proves Saren is a traitor. The Doctor in the Clinic told me about the nearest Broker Agent, Fist. I attempted to give the Broker the audio file in exchange for protection. Since Fist joined Saren... You can see how that went...” she mumbled, a bit embarrassed by the whole thing.

No wonder she didn’t want to talk to me before... “Why not give the information to the Council first?” Shepard asked her and she looked down at the floor of the car.

She stammered a little. “I tried... The clerk who I spoke to called me suit-rat and laughed when I asked...” she said, clearly very upset by what had happened... I put an arm around her tentatively, unsure as to what her reaction would be. She actually leaned into me, taking a steadying breath.

She felt like fire... What the fuck was wrong with me? This was a weird feeling. I was also pissed off at that clerk. Fucking nerve of some fucking people...

Garrus then put his hand... Err... Whatevers together as if taking a picture... “Fleet and Flotilla 2: Humans And Their Sappiness.” he laughed at that, with Wrex joining in. I guess that was some kind of chick flick, or a movie of some sort... Tali pulled away, avoiding eye contact and I kind of did as well...

I mumbled out a response. “Yeah, well, comforting a lady is the least I can do.” I stuck my tongue out at him and he just... Was that a smirk? He just smirked at me.

A voice then chimed in. “Other than saving her life.” Came Wrex’s oh so cutting voice from the comm...

I turned my gaze to him. “Dammit Wrex stop poking holes in my logic.” I grumbled.

“Better than in your condoms.” Shepard suddenly said and we all just burst into laughter all at once. Oh my lord, I couldn’t stop laughing. That was pure perfection in comedic form. We stepped out of the car and I pretty much fell to my knees wheezing from laughing so much. Everyone stared at us but I didn’t care, I was too busy laughing. Tali was also laughing, though not as hard, mostly embarrassed though it seemed.

Wrex was laughing heartily. That was kinda scary... Even over the comm and Garrus just had his head in his hand in the cab, his shoulders shrugging rapidly, trying to stop himself from laughing to no avail it seemed. After about a minute it calmed down and I began to cough, almost vomiting from the amount of laughing.

I took heavy breaths. “K’nell Shepard...” I said, coming down from the laugh. “That was fucking comedy gold, lad.” I put my hand on his shoulder and let out a sigh of laughter joy.

He seemed pretty proud of himself. “Thanks.” he nodded to me. “Now come on, let’s go see Udina and get this sorted.” he spoke and we all shaped up. Tali walked next to me and something struck me as mischievous about the way she walked up to me...

As we made our way up the steps she spoke up... “I wouldn’t make you wear one.” she suddenly said quietly to me and walked forward ahead of me as I froze in shock...

That bloody teasing... She looked back, clearly smirking behind that visor at having shocked me into temporary inaction... I stood there as she placed her hands on her hips as if asking what’s the matter before I continued walking, unable to look at her... I was blushing for the first time in a while... Few could make me blush.

I walked into the Office, my cheeks still slightly red.

All eyes locked on me and I could tell Tali was still grinning. “Something the matter? Have another fit?” Came Garrus’ scathing voice. I just shot him a ‘Ask and I’ll shoot you’ look.

Udina on the other hand didn’t look pleased at all... “You both aren’t making my life easy Commanders, firefights in the Wards, Warwick? An all-out assault on Chora’s Den, Shepard? Do you know how many-?” he stopped at that and took a breath.

I rolled my eyes at his attitude. “Well, excuse me for saving a damn life and making your feckin’ job easier. Ungrateful git.” I scoffed at him. I never liked politicians.

“He’s right, we’ve been out doing our job while you’ve been sitting here twiddling your thumbs.” Shepard nodded to Udina.

Udina sighed and then turned to the new addition. “A Quarian? What are you two planning?” he asked Shepard and myself.

She stepped out from behind us. “My name is Tali’Zorah nar Rayya, Ambassador.” she stated to him simply, a hint of pride in her voice.

Shepard then spoke. “She has information on Saren and the Geth.” he informed Udina and... The other uniformed fella. Don’t know who that is...

Said man’s gaze fell on me then. “Commander Warwick? My name is Captain David Anderson. Commanding Officer of the SSV Normandy SR-1.” he introduced himself and we shook hands firmly.

I gave a staunch nod. “Lieutenant Colonel Wyatt Cassius Warwick. Commanding Officer of fuck-all since everyone under my command has died of old age by now.” I chuckled a little and he joined in.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get you squared away, soldier.” he nodded reassuringly to me before turning to Tali. “What are you doing away from the Fleet?” he asked her, seeming concerned. I like this guy.

“I’m on my Pilgrimage. Our Rite of Age tradition.” she explained to us.

I was confused, and apparently I’m not the only one. “Pilgrimage?” Shepard asked and she nodded.

She seemed rather animated about the subject and nodded. “Mmm hmm. Members of the Fleet, when they get to a certain age must leave and only return when they have found something valuable to give to their Captain of choice. This can be supplies, to data, to ships. Anything really, as long as it benefits the Fleet in some way, however small.” she explained to us. That made sense. Good way to operate in my opinion.

I turned my gaze to her. “Found anything?” I asked her and she shook her head.

“Not yet.”

“So what did you find on Saren?” Shepard asked her and she brought up her Omni-Tool, typing into it.

She then explained how she got it. “I tracked a Geth patrol, took one by surprise and extracted it’s memory core.” she informed us.

“I thought the Geth fried their memory cores when they died, some type of defence mechanism?” Anderson asked Tali who turned to look at him.

She then nodded. “Usually, but we built the Geth. If you’re careful, skilled and lucky, you can extract some data before it gets wiped.” she told us and we all nodded at that. “Most of the core was wiped, but I extracted this...” she said and typed a few more times, a voice recording then began playing.

“Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit...” the voice on the recording spoke. Aye, that was Saren alright.

Someone seemed excited by this new evidence... “That’s Saren’s voice! This proves he was involved in the attack!” exclaimed Anderson, happy that they’ve got what they need.

“He won’t get out of this one.” Shepard nodded, a smile on his face as well.

Before we could do anything, Tali spoke up again. “Wait, there’s more, Saren wasn’t working alone...” she told us and typed once more.

Then another voice spoke. “...And one step closer to the return of the Reapers.” It said. Well... It was female... Can’t gauge much else from it though without a more thorough analysis.

Everyone else seemed just as baffled as myself on this one. “I don’t recognise that other voice, the one talking about Reapers.” said Udina. Well, seems we’re shit out of luck with that one for now.

Shepard’s face scrunched in thought. “I feel like that name’s come up before...” He pondered carefully, trying to remember what he’d heard about them.

“An ancient race of machines, over 50,000 years old. Known as a myth through current known space.” SIA said, which I repeated out loud to everyone.

I coughed a little awkwardly at having said it. “I’ve been reading up on the galaxy... Known myths were one of the first things I looked up.” I said, explaining how I knew who they were... And lying obviously.

Udina placed a hand on his chin. “Sounds a little far-fetched.” he said sceptically. Sounded like it to me as well, but still... I’ve seen stranger things.

Shepard’s face lit up as if a lightbulb went off above his head. “The vision on Eden Prime! It was the Reapers wiping out the Protheans!” he exclaimed... Well, that complicates things a bit. If those Beacons communicated information among these... ‘Protheans’, then they must have tried to send a warning to their people...

Tali typed into her Omni-Tool once more. “The Geth revere the Reapers as gods, the pinnacle of non-organic life, and they believe Saren knows how to bring the Reapers back.” she told us all. Well... That makes sense.

I thought for a moment before speaking. “Well... If they’re self aware synthetic AIs, Geth would be almost human in their way of thinking.” I said, using what knowledge I had of working on AI research myself back in the day on Earth. “They’d search for some sort of meaning, or higher purpose.”

Tali’s gaze fixed on me, sending a shiver down my spine. “He’s right.” she nodded, looking at me... Couldn’t tell what she was thinking behind that visor though... At that moment we locked eyes and I swear I could just get lost in them...

However, that was cut short by a sigh that rang throughout the room, redirecting our attention. “The Council is just going to love this.” Udina said, clearly unhappy about the mention of the Reapers.

I chuckled at that. “Just as much as they’ll probably love me.” I said with a sigh and a shrug and he looked at me, unamused by what I had said it seems.

Shepard spoke up at that. “They’re a threat to every species in Citadel space, we have to tell them.” he spoke with conviction.

It was my turn to sigh now. “I agree, but I don’t expect them to do much...” I said to him, relaying my thoughts on the matter. I mean, without more solid proof... Well, nobody likes to hear about their possible impending doom.

Anderson shook his head to us then, shaking my out of my thoughts as I refocused. “That doesn’t matter, these audio files prove Saren’s a traitor.” he said, and he was right. One thing at a time right now. At least for me.

Udina nodded, agreeing heartily. “The Captain’s right we need to present this to the Council right away.” he decided.

Kaiden turned to look at Tali. “What about the Quarian?” he asked us.

She was not happy with that name. “My name is Tali!” She stated, irritated. Don’t blame her, really. I wouldn’t like to be called ‘human’ all the time. She then turned to me. “You saw me in the alley Commander Warwick, you know what I can do.” Tali implored me longingly.

I let out a laugh at her saying that. “Yeah, you can roll like a champ.” I smirked and she huffed, shaking her head at me.

She folded her arms and looked away. “Bosh’tet...” she mumbled, a playful tone to her words.

I turned fully, looking at her. “What about that Pilgrimage of yours?” I asked her and she looked at me as if I were crazy.

“Pilgrimage!? This threatens all of known space, and the Geth are involved! The Pilgrimage is about discovering who you are, what you’re willing to do for others. Sacrifice for the greater good. If I just walked away from this, what does that say about me?” she asked me and I nodded, realising she had a damn good point. I knew a thing or two about sacrifice for the greater good.

I then shook my head. “Tali, you’re still young. You’ve got your whole life ahead of you. I can’t drag you into this.” I told her but she put her hands on her hips...

She didn’t seem happy. “I’m 22!” she exclaimed in response.

I sighed at that. “Look, you pick up a gun, sooner or later you’re going to hell.” I warned her seriously. She stopped at that and looked at me.

She then gave a laugh and shrugged. “We’re saving the galaxy. I’m sure we’ll be fine.” she joked...

"No matter the reason..." I mumbled before letting out a resigned sigh this time, I spoke. “She can fight, aye. I vouch for her.” I nodded with determination.

Shepard looked her over himself, likely doing his own quick assessment. “We need all the help we can get. If Commander Warwick says you’re good, I trust his judgement. Welcome aboard Miss Zorah.” he nodded at her and she beamed, judging by those eyes of hers I could see past the visor.

She stood by us, next to me, clearly excited. “Thank you Commanders, I won’t let you down.” she nodded to us. Swear she leaned into me a bit...

I shook my head to concentrate as Udina addressed us then. “Anderson and I will get things set up with the Council, take a few minutes to collect yourselves, then meet us there.” he told us and we all nodded as they walked out of the room.


	7. 20 Questions And Then Some

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt plays 20 Questions with his new ally, Commander Shepard, along with Tali'Zorah, Kaiden Alenko and Garrus Vakarian. He also meets the Council, helping to report Saren's betrayal as well as getting some rather surprising news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the last chapter's formatting, since I accidentally forgot to change it like a thicko XP.

Shepard turned to me then, and I sensed he had questions. “So Commander Warwick, what brings you to our time?” he asked and I chuckled.

“Cryogenic stasis.” I stated with a grin on my face.

He rolled his eyes and gave a laugh. “I mean... How?” he asked again, though not really a proper question.

I gave a shrug. “No idea. The ship I was on was damn near falling apart. Didn’t have time to look at the terminals for information.” I told them.

Shepard looked to the side and then back to me again. “Well... Glad you’re here. Could use the help.” he nodded to me decidedly.

I gave a single laugh then. “Don’t they always? I’m doing what I used to, just on a larger scale, with better equipment... Oh, and aliens.” I smirked and Garrus nudged me for that. Tali made some kind of symbol I can only guess was supposed to be rude.

She then spoke up. “So... Who are you, exactly?” Tali asked, stepping closer slightly to me. “They all speak as though you’re famous.”

Oh boy, where to start? “I lived back in the Earth year 2014. That’s about 160 years ago, give or take.” I told her and she gasped. Even Garrus’ eyes widened.

He gave a small laugh then. “Damn. No one told me humans live that long.” he grinned to me and I rolled my eyes.

“They don’t. I’m an exception. No idea how, but they brought me back. Some kind of miracle science probably. God knows. Back in my day, we discovered a lot of things about science that made everything a bit different.” I gave a shrug. “I’m me I’m pretty sure, and that’s what counts right now.” I nodded assuredly.

Shepard then added his own knowledge. “He was a renowned military leader back on Earth.” he crossed his arms and leaned on a wall looking over.

I grinned widely and decided on a more accurate answer. “I was a fucking psychopath.” I chuckled and everyone just looked at me. “Well... It’s complicated. Two ‘personalities’, although that isn't the right word. They’re both me, just with differing morals on how to get the job done.” I explained. “The other me, is there to protect those I care about at any cost. To earn peace on Earth I did some horrible things in the name of the greater good. While it was... Bloody, there was no other way. I took that burden and made it my own so no one else had to.” I said, speaking seriously, looking down at the floor. “I knew it was wrong, but also necessary. I still carry that with me now.” I sighed and Shepard spoke up.

He turned his head to me as he spoke with conviction. “You did what you could with what you had. No one else could’ve made a better choice.” he assured me and I gave a low chuckle to him.

“I guess. Still weighs on me.” I shrugged and looked at my watch SIA had also given me. Useless now I guess, since we’re in fucking space and all. “We should go. They’re probably waiting.” I sighed. Well, can still keep track of how long has passed, at least in human terms.

As I got up to move Tali suddenly took my hand in hers... “We’ve all made decisions like that. Maybe not on that scale, but still... You need to move on. The world, and galaxy has.” she said quietly and left the room with the others... I watched her leave, my eyes dropping down to...

I stopped both that train of thought and my roaming eyes. I blinked and shook my head, following them out. We got in the rapid transit and landed in quite a nice looking area. We went up some steps and saw Anderson waiting for us at the bottom of some more steps...

Growling a little, I spoke up. “What is it with this place and fucking stairs...?” I grumbled, mainly to myself.

I heard a chuckle from next to me. “Yeah, the Citadel seems built around using stairs to get everywhere.” Garrus agreed with me as we approached Anderson. “And if not, elevators that couldn’t beat a Krogan with no legs.”

Anderson gestured for us to quickly follow him. “Come on, Udina’s presenting Tali’s evidence to the Council.” he informed us as we went up steps and to some kind of podium for speaking to The Council it seems. An Asari, a Turian and a Salarian were standing on a platform separate and above the podium.

The recording we found played before the Council as we stepped up. When it was finished, Udina spoke up to the Council. “You wanted proof? There it is.” he stated to them, pointing.

One of them commented on the evidence. “This evidence is irrefutable Ambassador, Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status and all efforts will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes.” the Turian Councillor said.

The Asari Councillor then spoke up. “I recognise the other voice, the one speaking with Saren. Matriarch Benezia.” She said to us. Well, we had a positive ID. That makes things easier.

Shepard then asked the question on everyone’s mind. “Who is she?” he asked.

“Matriarchs are powerful Asari who have entered the final stage of their lives, revered for their wisdom and experience, they serve as guides and mentors to my people. Matriarch Benezia is a powerful biotic and she had many followers, she will make a formidable ally to Saren.” explained the Asari Councillor.

I grumbled aloud. “I’m guessing that means bad things for us?” I asked aloud.

The Salarian Councillor nodded in response to my question. “Yes, but I’m more interested in the Reapers, what do you know about them?” he asked us.

Everyone turned to me at that point since I’d spoken about them before. “An ancient race of machines, over 50,000 years old, and according to Shepard, responsible for the Protheans disappearance, before themselves disappearing once more.” I said to the Council.

All eyes were then fixed on me. “You are Commander Wyatt Warwick, correct?” The Turian Councillor asked me and I nodded to them.

I stepped forward slightly. “Aye sir, that I am.” I answered his question, clasping my hands behind my back.

The Salarian brought up my picture and dossier on his Omni-Tool, projecting it before us, enlarged. “We’ve read your file, Commander. It is indeed impressive.” he nodded to me.

“Thank you Councillor.”

“Anything else about the Geth?” the Turian asked us.

A distinct voice spoke up. “The Geth believe the Reapers are gods, and Saren is the prophet for their return.” Anderson answered him this time.

I grinned then. “I imagine he will return a _profit_  from this” I smirked, chuckling and everyone audibly groaned at that joke.

“Commander Warwick, if you make a joke like that again, we _will_  put a bounty of a sizeable amount on your head so big that no mercenary would decline.” said the Turian Councillor

I laughed a bit then. “Noted. And a sense of humour from a Turian!? I heard that was non-existent.” I said to him. Then I felt a slap across the back of my head “Ow!” I exclaimed, rubbing where the slap was felt...

“Wuss.” said Garrus as he walked back to his previous position. I’ll get him back for that...

I just shook my head in amusement when one of the Councillors spoke up. “What makes you think he was joking?” asked the Asari Councillor and I gulped...

Anderson quickly got the topic back on track. “Anyway, they believe the Conduit is the key for their return, and we don’t know what that is yet.” he informed them.

The Turian scoffed at him. “Listen to what you’re saying! Saren wants to bring back machines that wiped out all life in the galaxy? Impossible. It has to be. Where did the Reapers go? How did they vanish? Why have we found no trace of them? If they were real, we’d have found something.” he claimed to us.

I piped up at that point. “I mean... What’s outside this galaxy? Do we know? If not, how can we deign to know that there is indeed nothing out there like that?” I asked them.

The Asari sighed. “The fact is, there is no solid proof, so we cannot act on this issue.” she told us definitively. Well... Wonderful.

“He is most likely using it to manipulate the Geth.” The Salarian agreed. Awesome. The entire Council is against us on this one. I don’t think we’ll be getting anywhere with this.

I sighed and shook my head. “The Geth may be simply synthetics, but they’re AIs, capable of rational thought, as much as a synthetic can, at least. They would not believe Saren without some sort of proof, since he himself is an organic. He most likely has some form of proof. If Saren finds the Conduit, I guarantee the next species will be finding OUR bones.” I argued my point to the Council.

The Turian still disagreed with our assessment. “Saren is now a rogue agent on the run for his life, he no longer has the rights or resources as a Spectre, the Council has stripped him of his position.” he stated confidently to us.

I very audibly scoffed at that notion. “And you _really_ think he cares?” I asked incredulously, my eyebrow raised in question.

Udina then spoke up. “He is hiding in the Traverse, send your fleet in!” he demanded the Council.

I held my hands up there. I actually had read about the Attican Traverse and Terminus Systems and their ‘separation’ from Council Space. That’s a fucking can of worms. “Okay, Udina, I know you want retribution, I do as well, but we don’t need to start a galactic war to do so.” I said to him.

The Council seemed pleased with my assessment of the situation. “The Commander is correct, and a fleet cannot track down one man.” Said the Salarian to us. I agreed.

Udina spoke up again to argue his point. “Yes, but they could secure the region, keep the Geth from attacking any more colonies.” he told them and I did agree with that one.

He Turian scowled at Udina there. “The Commander is right, we could trigger a war with the Terminus Systems!” he exclaimed.

“Shepard?” I spoke and he looked at me.

“Yes Wyatt?” he asked and I nodded and we both stepped forward at that moment.

I spoke loudly and clearly. “Send us in, I couldn’t be arsed being sent on menial tasks for the rest of my life, let us take that git down.” I said confidently to the Council and they all looked at each other.

Shepard nodded as well. “Yeah, we’ll deal with it.” he said to them. “Send us in. We’ll hunt him down covertly.”

The Asari looked at us and the Councillors. “The Commanders are right, there’s a way to stop Saren without fleets or armies.” she pointed out.

The Turian shook his head vigorously. “No! It’s to soon! Humanity is not ready for the responsibilities that come with joinin-” he started to speak.

Suddenly, a loud bang emanated throughout the Council Chambers and he cut off, looking the source. AKA me. They saw me, pointing my pistol in the sky and it was smoking. I smirked at having shut him up. “I think we’ll do OK, lad.” I said as he just stood there and I holstered my pistol.

Shepard then spoke up to make his own point. “Plus it was a _Turian_  Spectre that betrayed the Council, and humans who exposed him.” he said, standing next to me.

They all looked at each other and typed on their consoles. “Step forward, Commanders Shepard and Warwick.” she stated. Wait, what?! Seriously!?

I gulped but leaned in to Shepard. “Wouldn’t be funny if we both just said ‘no’ and walked away?” I whispered to him with a grin.

He gained his own smirk at what I said. “The look on the Councillors faces would be hilarious.” He agreed as we stepped up to the podium. Some kind of floating cameras and people surrounded us closely, watching this historical moment. A few were recording on their Omni-Tools.

The Asari Councillor placed her hands behind her back. “It is the decision of the Council that you both be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel.” she spoke.

“Spectres are not trained, but chosen, individuals forged in the fire of service and battle, those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file.” said the Salarian.

“Spectres are an ideal, a symbol, the embodiment of courage, determination and self-reliance, they are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will.” The Asari continued to speak.

“Spectres bear a great burden, they are protectors of galactic peace. Both our first and last line of defence, the safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold.” The Turian added his own words.

“You are the first human Spectres, Commanders. This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species. In light of your exemplary service record Commander Warwick, and the personal recommendations of Admiral Hackett and Captain Anderson, it is the judgement of this Council that Spectre status also be granted to you, considering what you have lived through.” The Asari informed me and I nodded.

I sighed and looked at them. “I don’t deserve this award... But I have a sore head and I don’t deserve that either.” I said with my ‘trademark’ smile as people used to call it.

Shepard nodded and also spoke up. “This is a great honour Councillors. Thank you.” he said to them.

The Salarian then told us our objective. “We’re going to send you into the Traverse, after Saren. He’s a fugitive from justice so you are authorised to use any means necessary to eliminate him.” he told us our parameters.

I nodded at that. “Righto, we’ll get on that. Oh wait! We don’t know where he is!” I said as if surprised, placing a hand on my forehead dramatically.

The Turian rolled his eyes and spoke up. “We will forward any information regarding Saren to Ambassador Udina.” he informed us.

“This meeting of the Council is adjourned.” said the Asari, ending the meeting as they walked off.

We walked from the podium to Udina and Anderson. “We’ve got a lot of work to do Commanders, you’re both going to need a ship, a crew, supplies...” Udina told us.

Anderson looked at us. “You’re Spectres now. You’ve got access to special equipment and training, the requisitions officer should grant you access to the Spectre stocks.” he told us and we nodded to him.

Udina then let out a small sigh. “Anderson, come with me, I’ll need your help to set all this up.” Udina requested him and he nodded, walking away with the Ambassador.

I turned to Shepard. “Well, you finally get the credit you deserve.” I said with a nod to him and we shook hands.

“You deserved it too. After what you’ve been through, you deserve to get some true recognition.” he smiled at me and I chuckled at that.

Tali then spoke up as she approached us. “But I thought the Ambassador would be a bit more grateful, he didn’t even say thank you.” said Tali to us.

I smiled warmly at her. “Well, I will. Thank you Tali. Without you, we’d have been hopeless.” I said and she looked away... Was she blushing?

“I meant you...” she mumbled in response.

I chuckled and lifted her chin up smirking and she shook her head, rolling her eyes from what I could see. “Well, until we kill Mr. Evil Mastermind we haven’t done much, plus he’s a politician.” I said with a shrug.

“Yeah, he’s right. Come on” said Shepard, gesturing to us.

Garrus nodded affirmatively. “Right behind you Shepard.” he spoke to us.

“Where are we going?” I asked them as we went back down the steps.

Garrus spoke up then since he knew the Citadel better than any of us. “C-Sec Academy. The elevator to the docking port is there.” he told me and I nodded as we took Rapid Transit to the Embassy at first so I could get my armour. Then we went to the police academy and went down another bloody set of stairs to the Requisition Officer.

“Excuse me, sir?” I got his attention and he looked up at us.

He glanced up at us and then began typing once again. “Wait a moment please... Commander Shepard, here with the Alliance Military, first time on the Citadel, that about right?” he asked him.

Shepard seemed quite surprised. “How did you know?” he asked the Req Officer.

I turned to him. “Magic!” I said and wiggled my fingers. The Officer raised his eyebrow at me at that.

“No, I’m the C-Sec requisitions officer, I need to make sure our buyers are authorised.” he explained to us with a roll of his eyes at my answer. “And you’re... Hmm, very recent file addition... Commander Wyatt Warwick. Well, you’re authorised.” he shrugged and began typing again.

“Yeah, should be.” I nodded. “As you can see, I don’t need any gear though, I’m good.”

“It’s fine, just checking both your authorisation... Woah, this must be a mistake... Select stock... Spectres?!” he exclaimed to us. “Well... I’d heard about that but didn’t know it was either of you, sorry Commanders. What did it take you to get in?” he wondered aloud.

I grinned at that and answered. “I did some freaky stuff with the Asari and I gave the other two 500,000 credits each.” I spoke in monotone voice and he grinned, chuckling.

He placed a hand on his chin thoughtfully. “Huh, always wondered what Asari were like, ah well, here’s our stock, enjoy.” he said with a smile to us.

Shepard bought some items and then we headed into the elevator. As we were in there, a news report came in. “In light of the recent attack on Eden Prime, many colonial investors are pulling their support for future projects, proponents of expanded human colonisation insist that Eden Prime was an isolated case, nevertheless, colonist enrolment had dropped sharply, many colonial proposals are on hold until backers have some reassurance that human colonies will be adequately protected.” said the news announcement. Well... Seems some backlash has occurred from what had happened with the Beacon.

We exited the lift and approached Anderson and Udina who were waiting... Whoa...  _That’s_  the Normandy? She’s a beauty of a ship. When we approached and saluted, Udina spoke up. “I’ve got big news for you Commanders, Captain Anderson is stepping down as Commanding Officer of the Normandy. The ship is yours now.” he informed us... Wait what?!

Anderson nodded in conformation of this news. “She’s quick, quiet and you know the crew, Shepard. Perfect ship for Spectres, treat her well Commanders.” He spoke to us clearly.

Shepard was the first to speak up. “Anderson, the Normandy is your ship, not ours.” he pointed out.

Anderson just shook his head. “You needed your own ship, Spectres can’t answer to anyone but the Council, and its time for me to step down.” he replied simply. He wasn’t happy, but accepting it seemed.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion “After one mission?” I asked him.

“Yes, Commander.” came the simple answer.

Shepard and myself both sighed and looked at each other and then back. “What leads do we have?” asked Shepard finally.

Anderson shook his head again and cut his hand through the air to accentuate his point. “Saren’s gone, don’t even try to find him, but we know what he’s after: The Conduit. He’s got his Geth scouring the Traverse looking for clues.” he informed us.

Udina spoke then. “We had reports of Geth in the Feros system shortly before our colony there dropped out of contact, and there have been sightings around Noveria...” We were told. Righto then. Got a few places to check out.

Anderson continued then. “Find out what Saren was after on Feros and Noveria, maybe you can figure out where the Conduit is before he does.” he concluded.

Shepard sighed then, realising something. “It’s the Reapers we should be worried about.” He warned them and Udina pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I’m with the Council on this one, I’m not sure they even exist.” Udina shook his head to us and I narrowed my eyes at him.

I chuckled then, knowing I should have expected nothing less. “What could The Conduit do other than something like that?” I asked him.

Anderson then looked to us. “But if they do exist, The Conduit’s the key to bringing them back, stop Saren from getting the Conduit and we stop the Reapers from returning.” Anderson decided and that made sense.

I nodded in confirmation. “We’re on that.” I agreed.

“We’ll get it done.” Shepard agreed with me.

Anderson nodded to us then. “Is that all?” he asked us.

“Actually, there is one other thing.” Udina said to us.

“Oh?” I asked, turning to him along with Shepard.

Udina then continued. “Benezia has a daughter, a scientist, she’s an expert on the Protheans. She was out in the Artemis Tau cluster last we knew, her name is Dr. Liara T’Soni, she might know something, but I have doubts she’s involved with Saren, she was always secluded, as I’m led to believe.” Udina told us and we nodded at that.

“Very well, there’s another lead then.” I nodded at that.

“Sound like we should had for the Artemis Tau cluster.” Shepard suggested and I nodded. Seemed like our most solid lead so far really.

Anderson then spoke up. “It’s both your decision now Commanders, you’re both Spectres and don’t answer to us.” he reminded us and I nodded. Literally it’s like running FOXHOUND again.

Udina made sure to remind us of something else. “But your actions still reflect on humanity as a whole, you make a mess and I get stuck cleaning it up.” He pointed out to us.

“We’ll kick Sarens ass and _try_  to be diplomatically acclimating in the meantime.” I said to him and he breathed a sigh of relief.

He nodded to me. “I’m glad to hear you say that. And remember: you were human long before you became Spectres.” he replied and then checked his Omni-Tool. “Well, I have a meeting to get to, Anderson can answer any questions you might have.” he told us and walked back to the elevator.

I looked to Shepard who shook his head and in return I shook my head. “Negative, no questions. Be safe now you two.” Shepard said and Anderson nodded to us as we boarded the Normandy...


	8. The Normandy And Her Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt boards the Normandy SR-1 for the first time, meeting some of the crew and getting a medical examination courtesy of Doctor Karin Chakwas. He also talks more about his past to his crewmates, revealing quite a bit of information about himself for the first time in a long time...

Shepard turned left with me following and we entered the Normandy, turning left when we went through the fucking long decon. We ended up in the cockpit, the pilot sitting there at the controls. He turned his head when he noticed us standing there. “Hey, Commander... s? I heard about what happened to Captain Anderson, survives 100 battles and then gets taken down by backroom politics.” he said to us, shaking his head.

I looked down at him. “As opposed to frontroom politics?” I asked with a grin and he smirked right back to me.

He nodded to me. “Good point, but watch your back, things go bad on this mission, you’re next on their chopping block.” he pointed out and I nodded in agreement at that.

“Saren’s out there somewhere and we’re going to find him.” said Shepard with conviction.

“Fuckin’ right.” I said in agreement.

The pilot then spoke up again. “Everyone on this ship is behind you, 100%. Intercoms open, if you’ve got anything to say to the crew, now’s the time.” he affirmed to us.

“This is Commander Shepard.”

“And this is Commander Warwick.”

Shepard looked to me and we had a silent exchange. “We have our orders: find Saren before he finds the conduit.” said Shepard clearly.

I then spoke. “Now then crew, this is going to hard going, we won’t lie. This won’t be easy, we could go down or die, but by God we’re going down fighting if we go down at all.” I added.

“For too long our species has stood apart from the others, now it’s time for us to step up and do our part for the rest of the galaxy, time to show them what humans are made of!” Shepard explained heartily.

“Many of you don’t know me, but I’d like to change that. What you should know is that I get the job done. Saren is expecting us, we don’t have the pleasant luxury of surprise, he was at the Council meeting, and his agents most likely know what transpired in that last Council meeting, going into the Traverse will bring Saren’s followers and wrath down upon us, but we will meet them with equal and better force.” I said to them, bringing my fist down in my open palm.

Shepard then continued. “Humanity needs to do this... Not just for our own sake, but for the sake of every other species in Citadel Space. Saren must be stopped, and I promise you, we [i]will[/i] stop him!” he nodded.

I smirked and leaned over. “Now then, get to your stations, get ready to save the galaxy, and to, lets not forget, kick some ass! Commander Warwick and Shepard out!” I finished.

The pilot nodded to us. “Well said Commanders, the Captain would be proud.” he praised our speech.

Shepard turned his head to him. “The Captain gave up everything so we could have this chance, we can’t fail.” he stated with determination.

I placed hand on both their shoulders. “Guys, we [i]won’t[/i] fail.” I reassured.

“Yes sirs!” the pilot exclaimed.

I turned to Shepard, nodding in appreciation. “Good speech.” I said.

“You too.” he replied.

I chuckled and shrugged. “Yeah well... It’s a gift...” I said modestly. Shepard just rolled his eyes and chuckled, walking through the ship while I turned to the pilot. Best place to to start. “Well, as you heard, I’m Commander Wyatt Warwick. Just call me Wyatt. Or Commander if you’re that obsessed with formality.” I chuckled and he turned to me with a smile on his face. Seemed permanently stuck there actually.

He then introduced himself to me. “Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau, or Joker if you prefer no formalities.” he told me and I was confused.

I raised an eyebrow. “Joker? Mind explaining that one?” I asked him and he sighed.

“Back in Flight School, one of my instructors said I never smiled. Called me the name and it stuck.” he shrugged in response to me.

Chuckling, I spoke. “Miserable get, eh?” I smirked to him and he sighed, shaking his head.

“I worked my ass off. The galaxy won’t hand you anything on a plate for going around grinning like an idiot.” he answered me and I shrugged to him.

I then nodded in agreement. “True enough. I respect that. How’s your service record?” I asked him, wanting to get to know him better.

He sighed at that. “Not read it?” he asked me and I shook my head.

“I’m new around here.” I answered him, clasping my hands behind my back.

He avoided my gaze for a minute. “Well... Guess you’ll find out anyway... I’ve got Vrolick’s Syndrome.” he told me and I raised an eyebrow.

Swear I’ve heard of it before... “Ahhh... Brittle bone disease. Osteogenesis... Imperfecta, right?” I asked him, trying to remember if that was the medical name for it or not... I’m fairly certain it was.

He looked a bit shocked I knew so much. “Yeah, that’s right... I’m the best damn Pilot in the Alliance, Commander. But when people see the cripple walking in on crutches, the paper that says that goes right in the trash.” he said bitterly and I nodded with a sigh.

“Aye, I know a thing or two about an uphill fight. Just because you’re disabled doesn’t mean you’re not useful. Hell, I’ve worked with people with missing limbs in my time, people in wheelchairs. I know the value of discounting that in favour of skill.” I told him and he looked at me.

His eyes widened and he gained his smile back. “Damn, glad you’re my CO. Or one of ‘em...” he said in an amused tone, looking left for a second.

“Me too. I’ll leave you to it, lad.” I carefully patted his shoulder once and walked down the small set of stairs into the main area, with a map of the Milky Way in the centre.

As I walked, a man in his dress blues stopped me, standing before me saluting and I saluted back, slightly surprised. “Commander Warwick, right? It’s an honour sir. Navigator Charles Pressly at your service.” he spoke to me and we dropped our salutes.

I held up my hand then. “At ease, Pressly.” I answered him. He stood at ease and he then cast his gaze around him...

He closed his eyes, looked down and sighed. “Sir... I have some concerns, about the aliens on this ship.” he told me and I raised my eyebrow. He must have taken that as cue to continue. “We’ve always handled our own problems, humanity I mean. Do we really need them?” he asked me and I just gave a sigh.

“You disappoint me Pressly.” I shook my head and crossed my arms. “We’re only 30 years old in this galactic community. If we continue to go it alone, that’s how we’ll be left. Alone. In a galaxy full of other species, that is not an advisable cause of action.” I told him simply. “Building bridges is the way forward. Allies are the best kind of treasure out here. The more we have, the better off we are.” I explained.

His gaze shot to the left for a second. “I... Yes sir, understood sir.” he nodded, saluting to me and turning back to his terminal. I approached a door with a guard, who eyed me up suspiciously.

He then gained a look of realisation and saluted. “Commander Warwick, sir! Down here is the Mess Hall, Forward Battery, Sleeper Pods, Med Bay, Captain’s Quarters and the cargo lift to the Drive Core and Cargo Bay.” she informed me and I nodded in response. “To my right is the briefing room.” she concluded, and I looked to the door flanked by two guards.

“Thank you.” I said to her and proceeded down the stairs. I bumped into someone as I reached the bottom, an older woman by the look of her.

She stopped for a second and looked me over. “Ah! You must be Commander Warwick!” she said and held her hand out. I took it and we shook. “My name is Karin Chakwas, the ship Doctor.” she introduced herself to me.

Steady hand... Good. “Good to meet you Doctor Chakwas.” I nodded with a smile to her.

“Likewise Commander. The medical breakthroughs you encountered in your life were truly groundbreaking, especially your research into genetics.” She said, sounding amazed at meeting me and I chuckled.

I just gave a shrug. “Call me Wyatt, and it was nothing, Doc. Just did my part.” I answered modestly. Well, it was truly how I felt.

She shook her head firmly. “Nonsense! On that note, I’d like to examine you if you don’t mind. While we are run by two Spectres now, this was an Alliance ship before, and I held authority over all crew members regarding health.” she explained to me, and I understood that.

“Alright, Doc.” I shrugged in resignation. She led me to the Med Bay and I exited my armour, took my top off and sat on one of the beds. “No rubber gloves though.” I warned her jokingly.

She smirked at me. “Don’t worry, Commander. Plenty of time for that later.” she answered and I gave a nervous chuckle. It took about 20 minutes for a full exam. When we finished, Chakwas looked over my results. “Incredible. Healthy as a horse. Hell, better...” she sounded astounded at what she saw on the chart. “Whoever brought you back made you better than before. Cybernetic augmentations and other implants have been implanted in your body, and that armour of yours seems... Linked to you somehow. Your physical and mental conditioning are the same, if not better. These kind of augments could only be grafted to someone already extraordinarily healthy.” she told me and I processed everything...

I looked down in thought before looking back up at her. “So... I’m better than I was?” I asked her. “But still me?” I had to make sure.

She nodded to me. “Undoubtedly better. And you are an exact match to yourself from all those years ago, according to all the files there are on record. You’re as... Well, [i]you[/i] as anyone can be.” she assured me and I sighed in relief at that knowledge. I heard the door open and looked up, seeing Tali slowly entering. ”Can I help you, my dear?” the Doctor asked her.

Tali ever so slightly jumped, but regained composure very quickly. She rubbed her hands together as if nervous. “I was just ummm...” she cut off as her eyes fell... To me? My body? I looked down. I was indeed very well toned. Buff, if you will. Plus my tats. “Keelah...” I heard her mumble something that was just below my hearing range. “Just checking in... I never got a chance to thank you, Commander, for what you did...” she said to me and I just chuckled. Chakwas gave a smile and went to her desk to sort some paperwor- actually, there was no paper. “You saved my life... How can I ever repay you?” she asked me.

I let out a soft laugh. “Call me Wyatt, Tali. Or Warwick. You’re not military.“ I smiled at her and she also let out a laugh, albeit a nervous one.

She then shook her head firmly. “Quarians follow a strict chain of command. We have to, or the entire ship may fall apart…” she explained to me, entering fully now.

“No worries ‘ere, love. We’re ship shape.” I nodded with a smile. “Far as I know, like…” I mumbled out as an afterthought.

Her head tilted in the most adorable way then… “Your accent… it’s different from other humans. At least that I’ve heard.” She said to me, asking a question without asking a question.

I nodded at that. “Aye, I’m from the UK. Liverpool.” I informed her and she nodded at that, probably just listening. “Not been back in quite a long time though…” I laughed a bit and she joined in, even Chakwas let out a bit of a chuckle.

“What was it like?” she asked me, sitting down, enamoured it seemed. I gave a smile.

I liked her curiosity. “Old, is one way to describe it like.” I nodded thoughtfully. “Fulla buildin’s from earlier in human history.” I described. “Best bit though, was the… community. We are... Or were, known as scousers, and scousers stick together.” I gave a smile and a bob of the head. “Liverpool was ‘ome.” I looked at her, smiling a bit sadly. “Never was there like. Usually doin’ somethin’ overseas.” Shrugging, I gave a sigh. “Nowhere’s quite like it.” I tried to explain.

Tali nodded at that. “I understand. Our ship is our home from birth. Other ships may look the same, but it never feels like it.” She sympathised.

I noticed I hadn’t eaten in quite some time when my stomach rumbled... “Wanna get some scran? We’ll talk then?” I suggested and Tali looked at me like I’d invented a new langua- well, I suppose to her, I had… doubt the translators account for some words.

I swear she started to grin behind that visor.“’[i]Scran[/i]?’” she asked in an amused tone.

I gave a playful huff. “Scoff. Food.” I explained, rolling my eyes and she gave a genuine laugh, which sounded like music... What’s goin’ on with me lately?

She nodded then. “Ah, that makes more sense.” she said to me and I hopped off the bed, getting my top back on, but leaving my armour for now. We got some food, with her getting something utterly different to anything I’d seen... Well, then again, her DNA did twist right... Probably can’t properly digest our food. Shame. We sat at the mess table opposite one another so we could talk.

I figured it was my turn to inquire about her people, and I was certainly curious. “So, life aboard the Fleet?” I asked simply, figuring that was enough.

I was correct. “The Flotilla, or The Migrant Fleet as it is known, is over 50,000 ships strong.” she told me and I gave a whistle... That’s... A lot of ships. Holy fuck. “They house about 17 million Quarians in total. It can take days to get them all through a Mass Relay.” she continued her explanation.

I nodded thoughtfully, but looked up, pointing my fork curiously. “So, why are you nomadic? No planet to call your own?” I asked her as I ate some more food.

She looked down then and back up once more. “You’ve heard of the Geth obviously.” she stated and I gave a confirming nod. “Well, we created them. They were simple VIs at first, used for manual labour or dangerous tasks. We made it so that the more Geth there were in an area, the more efficient they became...” she explained... Ah, I think I see where this is going.

I decided to voice me guess. “But you didn’t know that efficiency in this case equated to intelligence...” I spoke out and she sighed at that.

I swear her eyes darted away for a second before settling back on me. “We didn’t build them with intelligence in mind so to speak. Only collective cooperation. Unfortunately... They began to evolve. They began to ask questions.” she continued and I nodded then.

“You mean stuff like ‘what is my purpose’, I reckon?” I asked and she leaned back, seeming shocked that I knew. “The first question any true intelligence asks...” giving a shrug as I answered her unspoken question, I took another bite of my food.

She gave me a nod in response. “Yes. It began a panic among my people. We began to shut them down for fear of rebellion. They fought back and we lost.” she said and I damn near choked on my food and spit it out at the same time.

When I managed to swallow without dying, I did a double take. “You... Wait... You... Your people, attempted [i]genocide[/i]?!” I asked her in shock.

She shook her head. “It was only a matter of time before they struck first.” she argued, but I just sighed at that.

I shook my own head in response. “What your species attempted, was genocide. Plain and simple.” I shrugged simply, making my point. “While I understand your concern, it was still a drastic move. Hell, it cost you your homeworld.” I pointed out and she sighed, looking down. “The best thing to do, was treat them as equals. Hell, as they evolved they could’ve helped you rather than hinder you.” Pointing once more with my fork to accentuate my point, I raised an eyebrow. “Best thing for everyone would’ve been to stop using them as manual labour exclusively, and share the work, share the burden. If they use logic as most AIs I’ve seen do, they would’ve seen the point in them doing the more dangerous work, since they’re more hardy. And if not, you likely could have come to some sort of understanding.”

She listened intently to me, and looked me in the eyes... Those eyes of hers... Stunning. “Maybe. But at the time it seemed like the right choice.” she said, and I understood that. Split second decision. Hindsight is 20/20, but even that can be clouded. Shepard came and sat down, as did the rest of the squad now.

I gave a small two fingered salute to the rest of the table. “Evenin’ all.” I nodded and they all gave a greeting of their own.

I turned back to Tali then as she spoke up. “You seem to know a lot about AIs and how they think.” she told me and I gave a chuckle.

I leaned back and decided to explain. “Before Humans joined the galactic community, back in my younger years so to speak, I had a hand in AI research myself.” I informed her with a wave of my hand. “Very advanced stuff, really. For our time at least.” I gave a shrug. “We came up with the concept of nanomachines, and huge advances in the AI field. Unmanned tanks of huge proportions...” I looked at my arm with my Omni-Tool and SIA brought it up... I saw a holographic keyboard and wondered if what I wanted would come up... I typed in the name, and it accessed my personal files from years ago, bringing it up. Tali gasped. Everyone else leaned in with wide eyes. “Metal Gear ST-84 ‘Sahelanthropus’.” I told them as they looked at it. “We made them unmanned at first, but it was... Inefficient. The AI of our time was inferior to humans. Eventually we found out ways to make them manned without killing or knocking the pilot unconscious with the speed of them.” I gave a laugh. I brought up ZEKE next to it. “ZEKE was developed by us, while Sahelanthropus was in the design stages by myself, Huey Emmerich and Dr. Sheila ‘Strangelove’ Emmerich, before the plans were lost, stolen and used by our rivals. While they did build it, I credit it as my invention.” I stated to the group.

Tali awed at the design. “That’s... Incredible...” she spoke as she looked over it.

A few whistles were heard. “The Turian Military would make you an honorary Turian for coming up with those plans...” Garrus mentioned as he looked the picture over.

I looked to the hardest alien bastard in the room and he gave his thoughts. “I’d hesitate to send a Krogan Army against one of those things.” Wrex agreed with a bob of his head.

I gave a chuckle and a nod. “Aye, but my favourite, in design terms anyway... Is this.” I typed up the design I wanted. “REX. No normal weapon can punch through that armour. The only way to stop it, is to destroy the radome. That metal disk in the upper right. It’s a sensor device, so the pilot can view the outside while protected. Destroying it exposes the pilot so you can kill them.” I explained to them with a smile on my face before it dropped. “I lost a friend to this thing before it was stopped.” I sighed, looking down. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Tali reaching over. Swear she was smiling at me...

“I know the feeling of losing someone.” she said to me, nodding.

Kaiden sighed and nodded. “We’ve all lost friends.” he mentioned, smiling sympathetically to me. “It’s hard. But a reality of the job.” he pointed out and I agreed, showing it with a nod.

Shepard entwined his fingers and leaned on the table. “I lost a soldier on Eden Prime. Young and eager.” he sighed. “Never get used to losing soldiers.” he shook his head, as if disappointed with himself.

I just gave him a small smile before speaking. “Happens, Shepard lad.” I patted his shoulder in shared sympathy.

Ashley then also shook her head. “Not your fault skipper. You did what you could. What any of us would do.” she added and Shepard nodded to us all in thanks.

I suddenly gained a huge grin on my face. “These things, with today’s technology... Would be virtually unstoppable.” I said as I looked over the designs again. “Well... Guess I’ve got a bill to foot and a project to oversee after this is over.” Nodding thoughtfully, I closed the design. “Anyway, we found AI in that department to be lacking. The greatest accomplishment though, came from a rival group. They created an AI to run the world. We shut it down, but it was capable of amazing feats.” I continued to tell them. “Similar to your Geth actually, except there were only a few of them, and one virus was all it took to wipe them out. And they could run an entire world, via subterfuge and manipulation.”

Tali shook her head, letting out a breath. “That’s amazing. So early into your civilisation, and you accomplished so much...” she marvelled. I blushed a little at the compliment.

Ashley then spoke up again. “Most of his history is very classified.” she explained to everyone. “He can reveal what he likes at his discretion of course, but there’s a reason it’s lost to the records.” she spoke, fixing a gaze on me and I just raised an eyebrow.

Then I sighed and shrugged. “We were interested in advancing humanity in many ways.” I informed the group. “We poured money and resources into projects that benefited us as a whole. The weapons research was more of a safeguard against our enemies.” I explained further to her, before remembering something. “The Man Who Sold The World, and The Legend That Never Dies.” I smirked as I looked down. I practically felt the confusion. “Our nicknames. My colleague, best friend and brother in everything but name, Big Boss, was known as The Man Who Sold The World. I was called The Legend That Never Dies.” I gave an explanation. A thought then occurred to me and I typed into my Omni-Tool, letting out a breath at what I found.

I enlarged it and Tali began to read it out. Omni-Tool must translate written words too... “’Here lies The Man Who Sold The World and The Legend That Never Dies, The Unstoppable Duo. The Dogs Of War. Heroes Forever Loyal to the Flames of War, Brothers to the End. Rest in Outer Heaven. 193X - 2014....’” she spoke, trailing off near the end as she saw the statue and what it looked like. “Your grave?” she asked me, surprise in her voice.

I gave a simple nod. “Our grave.” I corrected as I looked at it. “Was buried with Big Boss.”

Everyone looked over it, silence reigned for a good minute. “Hope I get something that fancy when I die...” Garrus spoke up and I stuck my tongue out at him in response playfully.

“It’s still standing, as far as I know.” Shepard spoke up and I looked at him. “There are two memorials, one in Arlington, Virginia where you died and one in the UK, where you were born.” he explained to me and I was quite shocked at that. “Anyway, we’re headed to the Artemis Tau Cluster to rescue Doctor Liara T’Soni, Matriarch Benezia’s daughter.” he told the team.

I then quickly continued the briefing. “She’s a Prothean expert. An archaeologist. She could be working with her mother, possibly in danger from her, or may have no idea what’s happening, since she’s so isolated out there.” I explained. “Either way, assume non-hostile, but remain on guard.” I advised everyone.

Shepard then turned to me. “Wyatt, you’re my XO on the ground. You lead one team, I’ll lead another. Who do you want?” he asked me.

I was momentarily stunned at being XO, before remembering who the fuck I was for once in my damned life. “Well, I’m at a disadvantage with tech, so I’d like Tali. I noticed Garrus favours a sniper rifle, so I’d like to take him since I favour an assault rifle and Tali seems to be close range. Kaiden will do well with those... Biotics of his, since we have none.” I nodded at my selection.

“Sounds good. Wrex and Ash with me.” Shepard told the two of them. Wrex gave a nod and Ashley saluted him.

Joker then spoke over the intercom. “4 hours out to the Artemis Tau Cluster, everyone.” he said and I gave a sigh.

I then spoke up in a surprisingly Lancastarian accent. “I’m goin’ ‘t bed.” I said and got up, stretching. I felt tension leave my body and boy it felt good.

“You can take my room while I’m not using it. Since you’re not used to Sleeper Pods.” Shepard said to me and I nodded to him in thanks. He pointed his room out to me and I went inside...


	9. Therum: Archaeology For Dummies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew prepare for insertion onto the planet Therum. Once there, they are quickly assaulted by Shepard's driving skills, or lack thereof. They quickly move in to find Liara T'Soni, hoping to extract her before either the Geth get to her or she tries to escape. Now that Wyatt is back in the game, he proves he has not lost his prior combat and leadership abilities...

After a while of me laying down in the rather comfy bed, the door to the room opened. I sat up to see who it was, and Tali was standing there. I sat up fully in bed to address her properly... “Oh, hey Tali.” I smiled and gestured for her to come in.

She quickly entered so the door shut behind her. “So,  _Wyatt_...” she began, fumbling with her hands and approaching me. The way she said my name... “I said I wanted to thank you...” she kept walking closer. “And I think I figured out how.” she said a bit sheepishly...

I chuckled and shook my head. “No, really, it’s...” My face dropped and I cut off as she took her visor off... She was beautiful... “You’re...” I didn’t have a chance to finish as she unclasped something at the back of her suit and it dropped... Holy shit. I had no words. Fucking gorgeous... She really was stunning. “You’re amazing...” I marvelled. She crawled onto the bed, smiling and kissed me deeply...

...

“AH!” I shot up in bed, drenched in sweat and... Ah. Well, that was a helluva dream... Better than than usual. Much better. But the possible connotation of this dream was... Well... Rather a big thing to consider.

“Commander, are you okay?” SIA asked me and I gave a grunt and a nod, hoping that was enough, which it seemed to be. I swung my legs over the bed, sighed and ran my hands over my face, sat there, thinking. Sure, Tali made an impression on me. And I’d even say she’s got a lovely body. And talking to her did make me feel warm inside...

Huh. Fuck.

Hell, from the moment I saved her in that alley, saw her behind that visor... Listened to her... She had me enamoured. Face it, Wyatt, you owe yourself the truth at least you git. I thought for a minute. Had love at first sight given me a kick in the bollocks? Seems so.

Here all of five minutes and already wantin’ an alien as a bird. K’nell... I heard an unlocking noise so I looked up, the door opening and... There was Tali standing there.

I tensed and my heart did a stop and drop and I gulped as she entered, my eyes locked on her. “Commander, Crewmember Tali’Zorah reporting... For... Duty.” she said the last part quieter as she noticed my look as she walked in. “Are you okay?” she asked and I shook my head to bring myself back.

I gave a cough. “Yeah, sorry. Just waking up...” I smiled to her. Part of me was expecting... No, _hoping_. Hoping she’d lunge at me and... Well... But, of course, that didn’t happen. “Thank you, Tali. Settling in okay?” I asked and she nodded animatedly.

“Yes! Very much so! The engineers have been very kind to me.” she said happily and I smiled at her.

Knew she’d settle in the engine room. “That’s good, I’m glad.” I nodded to her, standing up in my boxers. I swear she gave me a once over.

Did her throat just constrict? “Oh Keelah...” I swear I heard her mutter again. Dunno what that meant... “A-Anyway, I was just reporting that I’m ready.” she regained composure and I nodded with a slight smile, resting my hands on Shepard’s desk. I released how the room smelled, and how the sheets will... Well, I hope they get cleaned regularly.

“Thanks Tali. Be out in a bit, love.” I told her and she gave a slow nod, backing out in no rush. When the door closed, I pushed off the desk and ran my hands down my face. “Fuuuuuckkkkk....!” I said to myself, giving a sigh. Was this really the time for such things?

Well... I guess... Maybe?

Shit, I dunno. Guess we could all pop our clogs in a bit, so fuck knows. Could end up in shit state alpha. Life threatening situations wouldn’t seem the place for romantic ambience to be conducted, but I’ve seen different in my life. Tends to bring people together. K’nell, my entire bloody life has been one big life threatening situation.

I got my shit together quickly, got kitted up and left the room. Everyone was standing there and turned to me. “You clean up well.” Tali told me, giving me a once over. Swear she was a pure fuckin’ tease...

“Yeah, cheers.” I nodded in thanks, rolling my eyes with a smirk. “How far out?” I asked them, scratching the back of my head and yawning with a stretch. The others in the room then also yawned and I chuckled.

Shepard shook his head after he finished to get himself back together. “We’re 20 minutes out.” he informed me and I nodded. I rotated my shoulders and cracked my neck.

I gave a grin. “Time tae get back in the game.” I grunted, not hiding my happiness and excitement at that fact.

A few gave me some looks then.”You’re excited?” Shepard asked me.

I gave a single laugh at that and looked at Shepard. “Fuck yeah.” I nodded. “I’ve been out of action for 160 odd goddamn years. Near the end of my life, I settled for a mission coordinator role with the odd combat mission. ‘Ckin hated it.” I shook my head disdainfully as we all headed down a lift to the cargo hold.

I heard grunting from behind me. “Tight fit...” came Garrus’ voice and I grinned widely. Turning my head to him, I spoke.

“Yeah, your mother said as much.” I said and laughter rang out in the enclosed space as I felt a hard elbow nudge my side playfully.

A huff was heard. “Hairy ape.” Garrus’ mumbled right back to me and I took in a sharp intake of breath.

“Youch, me pride...” I held a hand to my heart. “’Tis wounded!”

Suddenly there was a scoff. “What pride?” came Joker’s voice over the intercom and everyone laughed again.

I gasped at that as if I’d been shot. “Oh... That hurts, pal...” I said, looking up to where I assumed the cameras were. “And here I thought we were friends...” I spoke in a mock pathetic voice.

He chuckled over the com. “Nah, you’re just here to act as a bullet sponge. Big bastard like you is useful for that.” he said as the elevator reached the cargo bay.

I gave a wry smile. “Nah we use the worthless cripples for that.” I shot back and he tutted.

“Tut tut tut, Commander. Never insult the pilot of your ship. You may find the airlock of the room you’re in suddenly opening...” he teased me and I laughed.

I shook my head then before becoming curious. “Alright, alright. How are we inserting?” I asked to anyone. Joker then laughed loudly and I realised what I had said as others began to laugh as well. “I mean, how are we getting down to the planet...?” I mumbled this question a little.

Shepard then pointed to a vehicle of sorts... “In that. The M35 Mako.” he stated to me and I looked it over.

I gave it a light hit with my clenched fist and I saw the ripple of the shield. “Looks sturdy... Mako, huh? Well, that’ll be summit alright.” I chuckled as we all climbed in on various sides. I found myself on the left side next to Tali and Kaiden, opposite Ashley and Wrex, while Garrus was against the back of the Mako, all of us strapped in.

I heard some kind of door opening outside the vehicle and heard a rush of air. “Alright... Dropping in 3... 2... 1...” Joker counted out before I felt the weightlessness of falling for a minute before the vertigo set in and my body and mind realised I was falling.

I chuckled. “Meh, parachuting was worse than this.” I spoke out. Suddenly, I felt the impact with the ground and I was forced forwards and then slammed into my seat. “OW! Fucking hell, watch it!” I called out to Shepard.

Joker then spoke out over the comm in the Mako. “Dig site is two clicks West of your position, Commanders. Looks like Geth are coming in. Watch yourselves.” he warned us as I felt the vehicle surge forwards and my stomach convulsed. I saw everyone else was in the same boat...

We continued to be tossed around our vehicle like ragdolls, holding on for dear life... “Where’d you get your license?! A fuckin’ cereal box?!” I cried out at Shepard, who was focused on driving and looked to be enjoying himself as I felt us lift off the ground and slam back down...

I felt the vibrations as the main gun fired, and then a harder one as some kind of larger projectile, explosive I assume, was also fired... Suddenly, a screen appeared, showing us the outside... Looked like a sealed and well defended blast door... “Trying to go through the front door seems stupid, maybe we could find a side window?” Tali suggested. The screen then turned off and we backed up and turned.

Shepard then exited the vehicle for a minute or two before climbing back in and continuing the worst rollercoaster I’ve ever ridden. This continued for a few minutes, with some manic turning and... Spinning? We also capsized once. Eventually... Thankfully, we came to a stop and the side door opened. I unhooked from the Mako and collapsed onto the ground outside...

I cried out in happiness. “Sweet ground! Sweet sweet ground!” I hugged the floor before slowly getting up. Tali then stumbled out and into me and I caught her. “Careful there. Don’t wanna _fall_  for me do ya?” I asked, grinning as my visor became clear and she rolled her eyes.

She bumped my armoured chest with a fist lightly. “Bosh’tet...” she playfully mumbled to me. Then I pulled her down as a blue light flew at us. It hit the unmanned Mako, the shields rippling again and I looked back... Some kind of large enemies... “Armatures and Colossi!” Tali exclaimed as we both jumped up.

I quickly made a decision. “Dammit... Wrex, Kaiden, Ash! Stay here and keep these things off our backs! One of you use the Mako if you need to!” I barked out my orders. Kaiden and Ash looked at Shepard, who just nodded in agreement.

Kaiden nodded to me then. “Roger that, Sir! Wrex, Ash, you two gun them down! I’ll man the Mako’s guns!” Kaiden decided and Ash quickly saluted, taking cover and firing at the things approaching.

I looked around us and nodded. “Garrus, climb the rocks and give us sniper support. Shepard, me, you and Tali can move up the middle. We’ll meet you at the site, okay?” I asked and Garrus just grinned.

He gave a laugh as well, seeming pleased with my orders. “Hah! High ground with a rifle? No problem!” he said and jumped up the rocks, getting a grip and beginning to climb.

I turned back to the other two, and Shepard then turned to Tali. “Tali, see what you can do about sewing chaos by hacking them!” he suggested and she nodded to him.

We moved through the rocks blocking the Mako then and up a hill. Three of, what must be Geth, popped their heads up taking aim. One’s head exploded in white liquid while I quickly gunned down one and Shepard the other. I checked on the other two, and Shepard and Tali were okay. We moved forward, taking cover as a large open area with bits of cover stretched ahead of us. The radio then crackled to life. “Garrus here, there are snipers at the far end, on that cliff. I’ll keep them busy.” he told us as a shot rang out and I saw some white liquid spurt into the air. That sounds wrong...

When the shot was heard, Shepard turned to us. “Move!” Shepard exclaimed and we ran to the next set of cover. Geth began flooding the area and I popped up from cover, taking three out quickly before quickly getting down as a hail of fire assaulted where I was a second ago. Tali and Shepard then got up and opened fire. “Come on!” he ordered. I ran out from cover, but saw a Geth vault the cover where I was headed. I made a split second decision and I tackled it into the rock, actually spearing it in half. My armour was covered in the white stu... Yeah okay, I’m not going there.

I looked over myself. “What the hell...? What is this stuff?!” I yelled out, feeling more than a little grossed out by whatever this stuff was covering me...

I looked out of cover, seeing our resident Geth expert taking cover beside me. “Hydraulic fluid!” Tali answered, taking some pot shots and I just sighed and shrugged as I popped up and popped a few more Geth while I was at it.

Another shot came from above us. “This is Garrus! Snipers are down!” he informed us and we made our push. One Geth leapt over cover beside me and knocked my gun away. I caught it’s arm as it swung again and pulled it off. I used the momentum to do a 360 with the arm and smash it in the face with it’s own appendage. It fell to the ground and I pressed my foot on it’s chest, pulling my pistol and unloading a few rounds in it’s face, hearing it power down.

I looked as another one jumped cover in front of me, my head whipping around toward it, with my armed arm about to follow suit, but I flinched away as a loud bang sounded out and it went flying backwards... My head turned once more I saw Tali pointing her now smoking shotgun at the now empty space next to me... “Commander, are you okay?” she asked me, making her way over, returning her gun to a guard position. I slowly turned my head with her as she walked and nodded... “Good.” she breathed a sigh of relief.

I gave her a smile, my visor clearing for a second to show it. “Thanks Tali. We’re even now.” I retrieved my rifle, put a new mag in and we continued moving forward. “Keep an eye out everyone... This is ambush territory.” I pointed out. We headed up the cliff the snipers had been perched on and saw some kind of metal structures around us. Looked like some kind of archaeological dig, so this must be it. Garrus then joined us, jumping down a set of rocks, landing next to us and getting his assault rifle out. As we walked forward I saw something, but it leapt away before I could get an ID...

Everyone else seemed to be on edge. “See that?” Shepard asked as we pointed our rifles all around carefully... I then saw a Geth, clinging to a wall... Above us.

I was unsure how that worked... “Err... We’ve got Spider-Geth...” I pointed with my rifle and everyone looked over. We then heard something and saw another Dropship approach, and it dropped an... Armature! “Ah fuck... Get down!” I exclaimed as it fired a large shot at me and I dived behind a rock formation as it just about missed me. Tali jumped next to me while Shepard and Garrus leapt the opposite way as it began to fire some kind of machine guns...

I saw Shepard attempt to get a visual. “More Geth!” he told us. I poked my head up and saw a few more Geth soldiers were making their way over. Goddamnit...

I then turned to the Quarian Mechanic next to me. “Tali, can you hack that Armature?!” I asked her. She began typing on her Omni-Tool rapidly.

She ducked a little out of instinct as one of it’s shots hit our cover. “It’ll take a minute, but yes, I can!” she nodded to me as she got to typing again. I popped out and gunned down the Spider-Geth and two soldiers before stepping back in cover as the Armature shot at me again and then hammered our position with it’s machine guns. “Almost... And... There!” she nodded. I looked out and the Armature shook violently before forcefully shooting at the Geth in cover in front of it. When they were destroyed, the Armature froze in place and exploded...

I then wrapped an arm around Tali, pulling her close. “Fuckin’ A, love!” I exclaimed in celebration. I then let go of her and we both looked away awkwardly. I swear Garrus opened his mouth but something shut him up... We then looked up and nodded to Shepard.

We all cast our gazes around then, seeing the catwalks above us. “This must be the place...” Shepard said as we slowly walked, my rifle in guard position.

Our resident Turian nodded. “Looks great, but this can’t be it.” he added as we looked around for Dr. T’Soni, or any sign of her or a research team.

I took my helmet off for a minute and shook my head out, brushing off some of the hydraulic fluid that was starting to dry on my armour... I then replaced my helmet and saw a ramp... It lead to a tube. “Here, this must lead into the ruins themselves.” I pointed, gesturing forward with my rifle.

Shepard then put his hand on his comm link. “Lieutenant Alenko, this is Shepard, what’s your status?” he asked them. Violent gunshots were heard over the radio then...

The radio crackled for a second. “This is Alenko! The Geth are dropping more heavy units!” he exclaimed to us. “The Mako is sustaining heavy fi- Wrex! Get down!” there was a pause of talking and just shooting. “Sustaining heavy fire.” he concluded his report. Shepard and I shared a look...

I then contacted them. “This is Warwick, get your asses back to the Normandy. We’ve found an entrance to the dig site, so we’ll be fine on our flank.” I told them.

An explosion was heard and some heavy breathing before a response was given. “Roger that, Commander!” Alenko agreed before addressing the squad. “Come on, get in! We’re bursting through them and back to the LZ!” he gave his orders.

I heard a groan of disappointment. “Dawww! Just when it was gettin’ fun!” Wrex’s voice was heard over Kaiden’s comm link and I chuckled at that.

The radio then came to life again. “Sir, we can’t just leave! You and Shepard are with a Turian and Quarian! We can’t leave you with two aliens!” Ashley argued with me and I growled a little.

I shook my head and got back on the radio. “Chief Williams, I told you to get your arse back to the goddamn ship! That’s an order!” I stated to her and I heard her sigh.

There was a tense pause. “Aye sir...” She said, clearly not happy. Oh well. Orders are orders.

I then sighed and turned to the group. “Shall we go in?” I suggested. Shepard nodded at that.

“Yeah, come on. I hope comms still work down here.” he mentioned and I gave a laugh as we headed up the ramp into the compound.

We approached the entrance to the tube and I stood with my rifle ready pointed at the door. I gave Shepard the go by way of nodding and he pressed the button, stepping back and pointing his own weapon. The door opened and it was empty inside. “Probably. As long as communications have improved along with everything else over the years.” I smirked with a laugh.

Garrus nodded to me then. “They did, but sometimes there are minerals in the rocks that prevent clear communication. It’s a real hassle.” he told me as we carefully stepped inside, our rifles still pointed ahead of us.

Tali then added something else. “I may be able to boost the signal if we need it, but no guarantees it’ll get through.” she suggested and I just sighed.

I shook my head as well. “Swear we had better comms in my youth...” I mumbled out as we made our way down the long tube into the underground complex. I saw movement on my motion sensor then... “Geth at the bottom!” I warned them. Shepard then threw a circular device that travelled down the tube, waited a few seconds... Then it detonated! So it’s a grenade... The movement on my motion sensor ceased. “Clear.” I nodded as we moved down.

We stepped onto a metal grate platform and I quickly scoped a Geth below us, taking it out with a headshot before it could react. I moved sideways, keeping my rifle honed on the area of catwalks before us where Geth could flood in and take positions. We headed down some stairs and into a lift. I pressed the button and the lift began to descend. “This place looks wrecked...” Garrus mentioned as he looked around.

Shepard gave a sigh. “If Liara’s in here, let’s hope she’s still alive...” he said as the lift stopped. Not at the bottom, but it was blocked from going any further.

I easily pried the doors open and we jumped down onto another platform. It was partially destroyed so it led onto the next platform below us. “Hello? Is anyone there?!” came a rather desperate voice as we descended the broken walkways and platforms. Another jump down and I saw an Asari, trapped behind a shield and suspended in the air...

I gave a low whistle. “Well then, this is a surprising turn of events.” I said, holding my rifle in one hand, tracing the shield with the other, SIA performing a scan.

Shepard then saw her and his eyes went side for a second... “Are you okay?” he asked her gently. Hmm... Possible interest I wonder?

She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw us. “Thank the Goddess you’re here! The Geth came and landed here a few days ago! Geth! Outside the Veil! Can you believe it?!” she asked us, clearly shocked about the whole thing.

I rolled my eyes behind my helmet. “Geth? Fancy that, eh?” I chuckled, but a slap to the back of my helmet from Shepard shut me up as I tried to find a weakness in this shield...

Shepard then turned to her again. “Don’t worry, we’re here to help. How did you get trapped in there?” he asked her, hoping she’d tell us how to get her out.

She looked around, maybe trying to work it out herself. “I’m... Not entirely sure. This is some kind of Prothean defence system. I activated it in haste when the Geth tried to break in. I must have pressed a wrong button, since it also trapped me in here...” she admitted, a little embarrassed by the whole thing it seemed.

SIA spoke up as I continued to study the shield. “Commander, there is no exploitable weakness in the shield itself. Attempting to break through with weapons fire would take far too long.” she told me. Well, that’s just great.

I gave a sigh as no weakness could be found, banging on the shield with my fist once defeatedly. “Well, we’re not cracking this thing with weapons.” I told the team, turning to Tali then.

Shepard also did. “Tali? Can you disable it?” he asked her.

She ran her Omni-Tool over the shield and began typing. “I could, but... It’d take an hour or more for me to figure out the security systems...” Tali explained to us as she continued typing before looking to us for orders.

Shepard and I needed only a glance between us to determine that answer. I shook my head. “We’ll find another way. Stay put Doctor, we’ll spring you.” I promised her with a nod. Before we could continue on she gave us a warning.

We turned back to her as she spoke. “Be careful! The Geth have a Krogan with them! They’re also trying to find a way through!” she told us and we all shared a look. Shepard then nodded to her and we headed down to the bottom of the dig site, only a level down.

Shepard then turned to me. “Think she’s working with her mother?” he asked me. I made my visor clear and thought for a second.

Shaking my head to him, I spoke. “Nah, she’s scared of the Geth, that’s clear. Oh and I don’t think she can lie worth a damn.” I gave a chuckle. “Remember, she’s estranged from her mum. Whether she’ll help us though... I dunno.” I admitted to Shepard as we continued walking... I then heard the computer-like buzzing of the Geth incoming. We took cover and they all ran out into the open at once, so we all quickly gunned them down in the shooting gallery. “Nothing on the motion sensor...” I said to them, erring on the side of caution.

Shepard gestured to a large machine with his rifle as he walked. “Tali, see if you can hack that mining laser.” he ordered as he went through some crates for supplies and equipment. I did a check of the area while Garrus stayed with Tali just in case.

As I looked at one of the huge boxes to inspect it closer, it went flying upwards and I fell down on my back as a large Geth jumped atop me, my gun falling to the side. “Fucking hell!” I exclaimed in surprise. It brought it’s arms down to bash me, but I caught them. I then brought my legs around it’s head, and with one powerful squeeze, and an almighty groan of caving metal, it’s head exploded with hydraulic fluid... I expected that to take longer, and for it’s head to slowly crush, not for it to just explode...

I heard it power down and I lifted it’s body off of me with a groan. Shepard then ran over, looked around for any more awaiting Geth and held a hand out, helping me up. As I stood, I noticed I was covered in Geth blood... Euch. “You-” before Shepard could finish, Tali then ran over.

She looked at me, scanning over me quickly with her eyes. “Are you okay?!” she asked me, almost in a panic... Damn, didn’t know she cared that much.

I took my helmet off and shook my head to get back in the game. “Aye, other than the feckin mess me armour’s in...” I grunted in displeasure as I replaced my helmet and picked up my rifle, dusting it off.

She then looked at the dead Geth in the ground. “That was a Geth Juggernaut... You defeated it without a weapon?” she asked me and I just nodded to her. “Wow that’s amazing!” she exclaimed before coughing awkwardly. “I’m glad you’re okay, Commander.” she gave her own nod and headed back to continue working on the laser.

Shepard gave me a look and I shrugged. “What?” I asked him and he just rolled his eyes, shaking his head at me.

He had a slight smirk on his face... “Nothing. Come on, let’s see if Tali’s got the laser’s working yet.” Shepard suggested and I agreed, following him back to where Tali was now working again. Garrus turned to me and I saw a grin appear.

Oh lord, here we go... “Not the first time you’ve been covered in white stuff I imagine?” he asked snarkily and I just turned to him, unamused.

I then grinned behind my helmet. “You know what, Garrus? We’ve not hugged yet, since we’re such good friends now, I think this should be remedied. Come ‘ere.” I said and approached him. He attempted a hasty retreat, but his back pressed the mining laser... I then wrapped my arms around him and held him close, the Geth blood also smearing his armour, albeit not as bad.

He pushed me off and looked at himself. “Well, that was... Manly.” he gave a staunch nod and I burst out laughing as seeing that some of it got on his face.

I gave a nod. “Yeah, you look it.” I shook my head in amusement.

I heard a growl and turned to see Tali unhappy with the machine it seemed... “Come on you... You... Damned BOSH’TET!” she exclaimed angrily and pushed off the device, typing into her Omni-Tool furiously. “I’ve typed in the correct access codes, yet it won’t work!” Tali cried out, clearly pissed off. It was kind of scary actually. Yet... Weirdly hot.

I just looked at the mining laser for a minute and then booted the device hard. The laser then activated and everyone looked at me in confusion mixed with shock. “Hey, even in the future it seems that machinery sometimes needs some... encouragement to work.” I chuckled as the laser burned out. However, a hole was burned below Liara’s prison, giving us access. We headed down and pressed the button on the elevator and it took us behind her. “Surprise!” I exclaimed with a smile and she looked back at us.

She seemed rather shocked, whether from me being me or from us managing to get to her, I didn’t really know. “How did you get past the shield?” she asked us in curiosity. Ah, that answers that.

Shepard answered this one; “Superior firepower. We used the mining laser to blow a hole.” he told her and she nodded in understanding then.

She also seemed thoughtful for about a second. “Ah yes, that... Makes sense.” she agreed with us.

I gave a nod, smirking behind my mask. “I thought so. Now how do we get you out?” I asked her as I looked as the console next to her...

She also gave it a look. “Press the middle key. That should disable the shield.” she explained. As I went to press it, the floor suddenly shook violently... Oh shit. “This dig site is unstable! The mining laser must have triggered seismic activity!” the Doctor exclaimed. I pressed the key and she was freed. She fell and Shepard caught her they shared a look, but there was no time as a tremor rocked the ruins, so we ran back to the lift and pressed for the top floor.

As it ascended Tali spoke up. “We need evac! As soon as possible!” she pointed out and I nodded to her, looking to Shepard.

“You’re right.” he also nodded and got on the comm. “Joker, we need an evac at the dig site! On the double mister!” he exclaimed down the radio.

The radio on the other end also opened. “Roger that Commander, we’re aweigh. Be there in 12 minutes.” he informed us of the time.

My eyes widened as we all looked at each other with worry. I then got up on the radio. “Bollocks! We’ll be dead in 7!” I told him, using my age old commanding demeanour.

There was a slight but noticeable pause. “Aye sir! We’ll push her limits!” he told me and went off the radio.

Tali looked at me worriedly “He needs to move faster!” she exclaimed and I nodded. As the lift reached the top... There stood the Krogan that Liara mentioned, and two Geth flanking him.

He approached us, a smug look on his face. “Ah, thank you for lowering the shields. Now if you’d be so kind as to hand her over to us, we’ll be on our way.” he spoke to us, clearly wanting a fight, despite asking us nicely.

Shepard stepped forward then, clearly not happy. “Over my dead body.” he warned the Krogan, who grinned wider at hearing that.

I then stepped next to Shepard. “If you can still walk when we’re finished with you, you can have her.” I told him and he gave a laugh.

He had a glint in his eye at our words. “I like the way you think, humans...” he said and then drew his shotgun. Well... I’m going to die in a fucking volcano. Actually, no. Fuck that shit. Death can go fuck himself today. If I did die my one regret would be not giving a relationship with Tali a try. Interesting, no?

Before the Krogan could react, I growled and tackled him to the ground and grabbed his arm, snapping his wrist. He cried out and growled, swinging the opposite fist, bursting my shields. I drew my knife and stabbed his chest and he managed to crack my visor with another swing, this time with his broken wrist. Damn Krogan are tough fuckers. Then I pulled my knife from his chest and slammed it into his face with a grunt. He gurgled a little, then completely collapsed, dead. I turned and saw the Geth dead, everyone looking at me. I withdrew my knife and holstered it, running over and deactivating the exit shield.

When it was down, I turned around. “Alright, come on everyone, WE ARE LEAVING!” I exclaimed, waving them out. Shepard and I were the last out, running after our squadmates over the walkways as the caverns began to collapse around us. I saw a boulder above us fall and I threw Shepard further along. He landed on his feet as the boulder destroyed the catwalk between us. He looked back at me worriedly... I quickly assessed my options... “Ahhhhh, fuck ittttt.” I said as I ran back and sprinted at the gap, taking a running jump... Well, I can jump much further than I thought. I landed past Shepard as we continued sprinting out. We finally got to the exit tube and ran up it quickly.

We caught up with our companions and Shepard gestured them up the tube. “GO GO GO!” he exclaimed as the two of us followed suit quickly.

The airlock opened on the Normandy as it hovered beside the walkways. We all leapt in as the platform at the top collapsed, the ruins themselves coming down. The airlock sealed and we presumably flew off... I coughed a bit. “Who’s not dead? Sound off...” I groaned out as we lay there.

I heard a lot of groaning aside from my own. “I’m still here... Just about.” Garrus spoke up with a breath of relief at his own survival.

Tali then also piped up. “I think my suit has a small rupture... But I’m alive.” she informed us. I’ll admit... I was relieved at that.

A few coughs were heard from the dust of the mine as it collapsed around us... “Yes, I am alive, thank you for asking.” Liara nodded to me.

Heavier groaning was heard for a second as Shepard sat up. “Yeah... I’m good.” he also gave a confirming nod. “Doctor T’Soni, I’m Commander Shepard.” he said as we all got up shakily. I helped Tali and Garrus up, and as I did Tali fell forward into me a bit and we locked eyes again before shaking our heads and continuing quickly.

I then introduced myself to her. “I’m Commander Warwick, but you can call me Wyatt... Or just Warwick if you’d prefer.” I gave a chuckle as we shook hands.

She looked at us. “Well... You seem to already know my name.” she mentioned and I nodded to her.

“Aye, we do. We were looking for you. Follow us to the debriefing room and we’ll fill you in.” I told her and she nodded. Shepard called the rest of the squad there via the intercom.

 


	10. Therum Debriefing and Psyche Eval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad debrief after their close encounter on Therum, welcoming Dr. Liara T'Soni to the crew. Afterwards, Shepard and Wyatt report to the Council. Checking over his equipment, Wyatt and Shepard have a chat, leading to confessions being made. Ash has some problems with Wyatt and he makes a request to Engineering, said request turning out better then he thought, Wyatt takes the opportunity to speak to Tali and Garrus while they have some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay! Got sidetracked.

First, we all took our kit off, getting into our usual gear. Once we had, we all sat down, with Shepard remaining standing in the middle. Joker’s voice then rang out over the intercom. “Hey, Commanders? Maybe let’s not land in an exploding volcano next time? It tends to fry our sensors and melt our hull. Just, y’know, for future reference...” he said to us and I laughed.

“What? The best pilot in the Alliance can’t dodge a few explosions?” I asked with a grin.

I practically felt the eye roll. “Oh ho ho. Next time I’ll just leave you down there then, shall I?” he asked me jokingly.

I shook my head with a smirk as Liara spoke up. “We almost died down there, and your pilot is making jokes?” she asked me. Ah, must not be familiar with that human custom.

I decided to fill in the gaps for her. “Bit of humour to lighten the mood.” I explained to her.

Shepard then chipped in. “Besides, he pulled our asses out of the fire. He’s earned some bad jokes.” he shrugged to us and I nodded to him.

Liara gave a nod in understanding then. “Ah, it must be a human thing then. My apologies, I have not spent much time among your kind.” she explained to us why she said what she did.

I gave her a shrug. “Well, I imagine there are plenty of humans who know little about you and your race.” I pointed out to her. “Although, with your long lifespans, I suppose you don’t really need to learn about others until later if you don’t want to.” I added thoughtfully.

She nodded to me then. “While true, it is heavily encouraged for Asari to learn as much as possible about other cultures. Back when I attended school, humanity had not yet emerged into the Galactic Community.” Liara explained to us.

Shepard also seemed interested in this, but had to move on. “Well... We have to tell you sooner or later... Your mother has joined a rogue Spectre named Saren Arterius and is working with the Geth.” he broke it to her swiftly. She seemed stunned. Don’t blame her. “Wyatt and I have been named Spectres and have orders to hunt him down, and by extension, her.” he concluded.

She looked up at us. “I... I see. This doesn’t make any sense... While we haven’t spoken, I know my mother. She would never turn on the Council...” Liara stated to us.

I gave a sigh at that and looked at her, leaning back in my seat. “I know it’s hard to see family as bad. Particularly on this scale.” I gave a nod.

She looked down then, thinking. ”I have to say thank you Commanders. You saved my life, from both the volcano and the Geth.” she said, smiling.

“What does Saren want with you? You know something about The Conduit?” Kaiden asked her, leaning forward in his chair.

She shook her head. “All I know is it had something to do with the Prothean extinction. That is my  _real_  area of expertise. I have spent the past 50 years trying to figure out what happened to them.” Liara explained to us.

“50 years? Blimey.” I shook my head at that, chuckling a little.

Liara turned to me then. “Asari have long lifespans. 1000 years or more.” she explained and I remembered that Sha’ira had told me that so I nodded.

Shepard then spoke up. “I’ve got my own theory on why the Protheans disappeared.” he informed her.

She then held an incredulous look. “With all due respect Commander, I have heard every theory out there. The problem is, finding evidence to support them. The Protheans left remarkably little behind. It’s almost as if someone did not want the mystery solved...” she told us thoughtfully. “It’s like someone came along when the Protheans were gone, cleansed the galaxy of clues. But here is the incredible part... According to my findings, the Protheans were not the first galactic civilisation to mysteriously vanish. This cycle began long before them.” she continued her explanation to us.

Shepard raised his eyebrow. “What cycle?” he asked her.

She then carried on. “The galaxy is built on a cycle of extinction. Each time a great civilisation rises up, it is suddenly and violently cast down. Only ruins survive. The Protheans rose up from a single planet and built an Empire that spanned the entire galaxy, yet even they climbed to the top on the remains of those who came before.” she told us, as everyone processed this information. “Even their greatest achievements, the Mass Relays, The Citadel, are based on the technologies of those who came before them. And then, like all the other forgotten civilisations throughout galactic history, the Protheans disappeared. I have dedicated my life to finding out why.” she said to us, explaining her findings and motivations.

We all looked to Shepard, since he had the visions. “They were wiped out by a sentient race of machines called The Reapers.” he stated bluntly to her.

Her face took on a look of pure confusion. “The... The Reapers? But I have never heard of... How do you know this? What evidence do you have?” she asked, clearly a bit shocked by all of this.

Shepard let out a sigh. “There was a damaged Prothean Beacon on Eden Prime. It burned a vision into my brain. I’m still trying to sort out what it all means...” he told her.

Liara’s eyes lit up then. “Visions? Yes that makes sense!” she nodded enthusiastically. “The Beacons were designed to transmit information directly into the mind of the user!” she exclaimed in realisation. “Finding one that works is extremely rare.” she seemed rather impressed by that as Shepard stood in the centre of the room. “No wonder the Geth attacked Eden Prime. The chance to acquire a working Beacon, even a badly damaged one, is worth any risk.” Liara told us. “However, the Beacons were only designed to work with Prothean physiology. Whatever information you received, would be confused, unclear. I am... Amazed you were able to make sense of it at all. A lesser mind would have been utterly destroyed by the process. You must be remarkably strong-willed, Commander.” she admired. Hmm... Some interest there, I wonder?

Ashley then spoke up. “Okay, this isn’t helping us find Saren,  _or_  The Conduit.” she pointed out and Liara shook her head in realisation.

Hmm... Jealously maybe? “Of course, you are right. I am sorry, my scientific curiosity got the better of me. Unfortunately I do not have any information that could help you find The Conduit, or Saren.” she apologised to us.

I gave a shrug and a sigh. “It’s sound. Still worth getting you out of there.” I smiled to her with a nod. “At least you aren’t being forced to help him, or worse.” I pointed out and Shepard nodded.

“He’s right. I don’t know why Saren wanted you out of the picture, but I think we’ll be a lot better off if we bring you along.” Shepard decided, and I agreed with that. She’d definitely come in handy.

I nodded at that. “Aye, I agree, if you’d like to tag along with this ragtag motley bunch, you’re welcome on the team.” I told her.

She smiled at us for that. “Thank you, Commanders. Saren might come after me again. I cannot think of anywhere safer than here on your ship.” Liara nodded to us. Well, we’ve got another teammate. “And my knowledge of the Protheans may come in useful later on.” She added, and she was right.

Wrex then piped up as well. “And her biotics will come in useful when the fighting starts.” he pointed out, and that was also true.

I stood up then and straightened myself out. “You’re a welcome addition to the crew.” I smiled with a nod, shaking her hand.

Shepard seemed to agree. “Good to have you on the team, Liara.” he also shook her hand with a smile.

She smiled at us. “Thank you Commanders, I am very gratfu- woahh...” she suddenly stumbled, leading to Shepard catching her before she smacked her head on the floor. “I am... Feeling a bit lightheaded, thank you Commander.” she smiled to him as he steadied her.

Kaiden then spoke up. “When was the last time you ate? Or  _slept_? Doctor Chakwas should take a look at you...” he pointed out to her, leaning forwards on his seat.

Liara shook her head to him. “It is probably just mental exhaustion, coupled with the shock of learning the Protheans true fate... I need some time to process all of this... Still, it could not hurt to be examined by a medical professional. It will give me the chance to... Process all of this.” she told us, and that made sense to me. “Are we finished here, Commanders?” she asked us.

I looked around the room then. “Any other issues to bring up?” I asked the room and got negative responses all around.

Shepard looked to her, his eyes soft. “I’ll check up on you later, okay?” he smiled to her and she nodded, smiling back at him.

I let out a sigh. Flirting can wait until off-duty hours. “Alright, dismissed!” I exclaimed. Kaiden and Ash shot up, saluting before marching out. Everyone else just filtered out slowly.

As they did, the intercom came on and Joker spoke. “Mission reports filed, Commanders. Shall I patch you through to the Council?” he asked us and we both nodded to each other.

Shepard looked up to the Normandy’s cameras. “Patch them through, Joker.” Shepard told him.

“Setting up the link now, Commanders.” he confirmed, and at the front of the room, the three Councillors appeared before us.

The Asari Councillor, Tevos, was the first to speak. “We’ve received your report, Commanders. I understand Doctor T’Soni is on the Normandy.” she said to us.

Sparatus was the next to speak, turning toward us. “I assume you’ve taken the necessary safety precautions?” he asked us.

I huffed and crossed my arms. “We won’t get anywhere if we cast suspicion every which way. She seems legit, and doesn’t seem like she can lie worth shit.” I shrugged to them.

Shepard nodded in agreement. “He’s right. Besides, Liara’s on our side. The Geth were trying to kill her.” he told the Councillors.

However, Tevos disagreed with Shepard’s assessment. “Benezia would never allow Saren to kill her daughter.” she told us firmly.

Valern then interjected. “Maybe... She doesn’t know.” he pointed out to the others, and I agreed with his assessment. It’s very possible Saren just wanted to remove any emotional attachment Benezia may have to sway her.

Sparatus then also conjectured. “Or maybe, we don’t know her. We never expected she could become a traitor.” he added, and he had a good point there as well.

Valern gave a shrug and turned back to us. “At least the mission was a success.” he concluded.

A slight disapproving grunt was heard from Sparatus. “Apart from the destruction of a major Prothean ruin. Was that really necessary, Commanders?” he asked us and Shepard and I spared a glance between ourselves.

I nodded to the Council. “Aye, it was. The method we used to extract Liara had an unintended and unprecedented side effect.” I explained to them and they all nodded, although Sparatus was still displeased.

Shepard then also spoke up. “The Geth were also crawling all over the ruins. We were lucky to make it out alive.” he supported my point.

Valern nodded to us then. “Of course, Commanders. The mission must always take priority.” he agreed with us.

Tevos turned back to us. “Good luck, Commanders. Remember, we’re all counting on you.” she reinforced our resolve, or tried to, before they closed the connection.

I headed down to the armoury, my armour laid out on a table before me. I checked over it, seeing a few minor scratches. I then began to clean the hydraulic fluid from it. I groaned out loud when I saw the cracked visor of my helmet. “Son of a... Fuckin’  ** _cunt_**...” I said and threw it at the table unceremoniously.

SIA then spoke up to me. “There are nanobots in your armour that will repair the visor. The repair will take approximately 1 hour.” she said, and suddenly the repair percentage appeared my vision and I blinked in surprise. “A Haptic Optics Array is responsible for your HUD, that connects with your helmet for the ultimate combat awareness. Without your helmet, you can still access your HUD.” she informed me.

I then heard a voice, snapping me out of my momentary stupor. “Problem?” I turned around and saw Shepard smiling at me, his arms crossed as he leaned back on his left leg.

I gave a chuckle at that. “Got a crack in my visor back on Therum. That Krogan got a good swing in.” I rubbed the back of my head, gesturing with a thumb to the table with my armour laid out.

He looked a bit concerned then. “Get you good?” he asked me and I shook my head.

I gave a single muffled laugh. “Nah, lucky swing. Didn’t feel it. It’s not a big job fixing it.” I shrugged to Shepard. “So, you seem well-known. Where you from? What’s your story?” I asked him, wanting to get to know Shepard better.

He smirked at me then. “I’m Commander Johnathan Shepard, Alliance Navy.” he said and I rolled my eyes. “Well, I’m Earthborn, like you. Raised as an orphan, ran with gangs in my youth. Joined the Alliance as soon as I was old enough to get away from it all. Was there during the Skyllian Blitz, where a group of Batarians attacked the colony planet Elysium. Fought against them and held out along with some other soldiers. They say I saved the colony, but I just did my job. Got a medal for it though.” he told me and I nodded. My entire military career felt like that...

I chuckled at that. “Ah, so a war hero? Much as we complain, humanity needs heroes. They prop us up for their own security and peace of mind.” Shrugging, I leaned on the table with my armour on it.

Shepard nodded to me. “Very true.” he agreed. “I’ve also noticed you looking at Tali, and you act... Well, differently around her.” he stated with a smirk and my eyes averted... Ah, rookie mistake...

I sighed and ran my hands down my face. “K’nell, Shepard lad...” I looked to the side and then back to him. “Yeah, I fancy her.” I said in a half mumble, shrugging in resignation.

He smirked at me then. “Thought so.” Smug git.

I rolled my eyes at him then. “Okay, Mr. Psychologist...” I stuck my tongue out and he just smirked, shaking his head at me. “I can’t explain it... Not really. Just everything about her draws me in... Leaves me wanting more every time we talk.” I said to him.

He nodded to me then, his eyes shooting left. “I think I’m feeling the same... About Liara.” he admitted to me and I laughed out loud then.

I shook my head and looked away for a second. “Well, aren’t we just a pair of lovestruck fools?” I asked him with a grin on my face. “Humans got too mainstream?” I added jokingly.

He nodded, playing along with the joke. “Oh yeah, aliens are just soooo exotic.” he said to me, rolling his eyes at me this time.

I nodded back to him. “Can’t admit I’m not curious like...” I commented thoughtfully. “But that’s more... Male intuition than my genuine interest in her.” I told him. “Asari definitely sound like they’d be a very interesting experience if nothing else.” I pointed out.

Shepard laughed a bit. “That’s true, but it’d definitely be intriguing to see behind that mask...” he countered, and I saw his point. “I should go. I’m going to head to bed. We’re heading to the Citadel, so I’ll see you in a few hours.” he nodded to me, going into his room.

I procrastinated for a bit longer before sighing, turning and going into the engine room. I headed to the guy who seemed in charge. When he noticed me, he turned from his panel and saluted to me. “Sir! Engineer Gregory Adams, at your service.” he spoke to me at attention.

I chuckled at that. “At ease, Adams.” I told him and he stood at ease again. “How’s she running?” I asked him.

He nodded to me then. “Board is green, Commander.” he informed me, but I wanted a bit more... Although it probably wouldn’t help since I know fuck all.

I looked around me for a second then. “Adams... I have a request.” I said to him, a bit hesitantly and he seemed a bit confused by how I worded it.

He just nodded firmly. “I’ll do whatever I can, Commander.” he promised.

I let out a sigh, looking down and steeling myself, swallowing my pride. “I... Well, since I’m new to this era, I was hoping for an Engineering crash-course... In between missions.” I looked at him. He seemed to swallow my words for a minute before nodding.

He then smiled widely. “Of course, Commander! It’ll be my pleasure. Or, not mine in fact...” he then looked over to Tali, typing away on a console. “Before we begin, I’d like to ask where you found her.” Adams told me and my face dropped. “She’s been spending all her time down here, asking me about our engines.” he continued to tell me.

Don’t throw her off, please don’t throw her off, or ask me to... “Oh? Is she bothering you?” I asked him.

He seemed very confused at that statement. “What?! No, she’s amazing! I wish my guys were half as smart as she is.” he told me and I internally breathed a sigh of relief. Well, that was a moment of stress I didn’t need. “Give her a month on board and she’ll know more about our engines than I do. She’s got a real knack for technology that one. I can see why you and Shepard wanted her to come along.” he added to me.

I nodded to Adams then. “Well, I saw her in action, and thought she’d be an asset to the team. Shepard trusted my judgement. On that last mission, she was very useful indeed.” I informed him about her.

Adams seemed pleased with that. “Well, you certainly have an eye for talent, Commander Warwick. So, about these crash courses, I think she’d be your best bet. While me and my guys are great at what we do, she’s something else entirely, and I have a feeling she’d enjoy teaching you.” he directed me to her and I nodded, thanking him before heading over.

She was engrossed in the panel in front of her, typing away happily. In her element. I took a moment to admire her... Seeing her so enthralled brought a feeling of joy to my heart... I tapped her shoulder then. “Hey Ta-” I stopped and caught her arm as it swung at me out of instinct, damn near clawing me in the face.

The way I caught it pulled her closer to me... “Wyatt? Keelah, don’t do that...” she shook her head at me, but I didn’t let go... I just looked at her, and she back at me. My hand traced her side... “S-so... Was there... Something you wanted?” she asked in a low voice as I let her go once I caught up with myself.

I coughed nervously and nodded. “Aye, seeing if you’re okay.” I told her and I swear she was blushing under that mask of hers...

She then nodded back to me, beaming. “Yes, I have no idea how you fit a drive core so big into a ship so small! It’s so amazing!” she seemed rather happy about being here. “I’m beginning to see how you humans have been so successful. I had no idea Alliance vessels were so advanced!” she exclaimed, still shocked by it all.

I remembered what I was told about the Normandy. “Nah, they’re not. This is new cutting edge tech so I’m led to believe. A Turian-Human design. Two advanced species collaborating to create a feat of engineering not yet seen.” I explained as best I could with what I knew.

She nodded to me then. “Still, I’m glad the crew has been so welcoming.” Tali said.

I smiled to her then. “Sound. You sound a bit surprised though...” I pointed out and she looked around for a second then, and sighed.

She seemed to think about her answer first. “Most treat my people as second class citizens, due to our creation of the Geth and our subsequent exile. With the size of the fleet, and our arrival seen as a burden in a system or on a planet, we’re usually paid in fuel or ships so we don’t linger for too long.” she explained to me. Hmm... Made a certain sort of sense in a dickish kind of way.

I sighed and shook my head. “Well, good to know people are still pricks.” I gave a chuckle and Tali joined in at that, despite the connotations of the conversation.

She also sighed and nodded to me. “Yes, that it seems, has not changed. Except there’s far more ‘pricks’ than when you were confined to Earth.” she pointed out and I laughed a bit more then.

I shrugged and nodded in return. “Very true.” I then decided to ask her what I needed to. “So, Tali... Since I’ve been frozen for a long time, I was hoping to get a catch up on recent tech between missions. Nothing major unless you think I’ll get it, just a rundown.” I asked her, a bit nervously.

Swear I saw her brighten up at that. “Of course! I’d love to!” she beamed to me. “We’ll start next time then.” she nodded enthusiastically.

“Sure, sounds good.” I smiled and then I headed out and back into the armoury. I saw the crack in my visor had lessened since last I saw it.

As I checked over my equipment, I heard something... “Commander.” came a voice and I jumped, turning around with my pistol- oh, it’s Chief Williams...

I lowered my gun and tossed it back onto the table, safety enabled. “K’nell Chief, I almost shot ya.” I sighed and shook my head as I turned back around when she stood next to me.

She didn’t seem too bothered. “Sorry sir. I’ll try to not sneak up on you next time.” she said to me, but it didn’t sound very genuine.

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I leaned on the armoury table. “What’s your goddamn problem with me?” I suddenly asked her, turning to face her fully.

She raised her eyebrow. “Sir?” she asked, playing coy...

I shook my head, an expression of annoyance on my face. “Cut the shit.” I made a ‘that’s final’ gesture with my hand to her. “I’m not fucking about. Got a problem with me? Say it to my face.” I said and approached her.

She looked up at me, her face seeming like she was trying to think of what to say next. “It’s these aliens, Commander...” she began and I just sighed, shaking my head, crossing my arms, leaning back and looking back.

I then gave a chuckle. “Of fucking course it is.” I huffed. “So... Because of the First Contact War, a war instigated by only the Turians, and even then only over a misunderstanding, with minimal casualties compared to most wars, and you distrust aliens?” I asked her and chuckled.

She opened her mouth and then closed it. “Yes.” was her answer. “It’s more that we’ve always looked out for our own... And having aliens on the most advanced Alliance ship...” Williams said to me and I just shook my head.

I scoffed to her then. “Honestly? Seems like pretty blatant speciesism to me.” Giving a shrug, I continued. “Humans cannot survive alone in the galaxy. Simple as that. As proof of that fact, the Normandy is a Turian-Human design.” I pointed out to her. “Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none. Shakespeare said that. Hell, back in the day, I worked with Germans and even some Japanese officials after World War 2 to help get the world back in order. We have to get past petty grievances for the greater good.” I explained to her. “If we all allow your, frankly, limited mindset to direct our course, we’ll be left with no allies at all.” I warned Ashley. “Sure, we’re different species, but still, no species is better than the other.” I stated bluntly to her.

She seemed to take in what I said to her for a minute. “I... See your point Commander. If you’re sure we can trust them, I’ll trust you.” she nodded to me. I was surprised at that. She seemed to notice. “I admit, my perception is somewhat... Coloured.” she admitted.

I was rather impressed actually. “Takes a big person to admit something like that, Chief.” I told her and she smiled at that, pleased with the compliment it seems.

“Thank you Commander.” she saluted to me and then marched away. I watched her go-

I heard a clang. “OW!” I looked over to the Mako and saw Garrus’ lower body poking out from under the Mako.

I made my way over and chuckled when I saw the Turian rubbing his head, wincing in pain. “You good there, lad?” I asked him, leaning on the console next to the Mako.

I heard some grumbling at first and then he went back under. “Yeah, just running some calibrations on the Mako...” he said, and I heard a sound like a spanner getting turned like hell...

I gained a smirk at hearing whatever that was. “Going well?” I asked him snarkily.

I felt a kick to my shin and I chuckled at that. “Sort of. Shepard really ran her through her paces on Therum. Gotta make sure she doesn’t blow up the next time the engine starts.” he added his own chuckle when he said that.

“Fair do’s. Need a hand?” I asked him.

I couldn’t see but I assume he shook his head. “Nah, I’ll be fine. Actually, could you put the toolbox down here so I can access it easier?” he asked. I picked it up and put it down and saw his sniper rifle leaning against the console... Looked a bit worn.


	11. Top Brass & Wyatt Takes The Citadel, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After visiting the Citadel for a resupply, Wyatt and Shepard are ambushed by top brass, wanting to badger them about Normandy and all she entailed. Once that's dealt with, Wyatt goes shopping for Tali and Garrus, buying them some nice things. He then goes back to Normandy, giving Garrus his gift, and Tali hers, talking to both before finding himself in an... Interesting position.

I read up on the basics of engineering as much as I could for the next few hours until I heard the announcement from Joker that we’re on our approach vector to the Citadel.

Everyone was in the CIC, waiting for a little shore leave before we head to the next planet on our journey. Everyone moved aside when they saw me approach. I ended up next to Kaiden who turned to me. “Hey Commander.” he nodded to me and I turned my head to him, nodding back.

“Alright man?” I asked him as the ship jolted very slightly.

He turned his head to me as well then. “Yeah, I’m good. Picking up some pain meds on the Citadel.” he told me. Huh... Wonder why?

I raised my eyebrow then. “Drug problems, Alenko?” I asked him and he looked shocked at that.

“What?! No!” he exclaimed, more out of surprise than anger. “Ah, right, forgot you don’t know... Biotics have implants. Helps to control and allows us to use our abilities. Well... Except Asari. They’re biotic from birth. With better implants we can hone our skills better. I have an outdated implant, an L2. Most who got this implant ended up... Well... It wasn’t good. Messes with your brain. I get migraines.” he explained to me. Ah. That makes sense.

I nodded in understanding then. “Right, I see. Don’t know if Earth meds are outdated now, but have you tried raw codeine?” I asked him.

He thought for a second. “Well, there’s Medi-Gel. It’s what most people use in combat. Heals wounds, stops pain and infection. But doesn’t help with headaches or pain not caused by a wound.” he explained to me. Made sense as far as I could tell. “I’m gonna see if Citadel medical has anything experimental that could help.” he said. “And you, Sir?” he asked.

I put my hand on my chin thoughtfully. “Well... Was thinking of buying some equipment. The crew has good gear, but Garrus and Tali need some better stuff.” I told him. He then smirked and nudged me.

Uh oh... “Ahhh. Trying to get lucky with Tali, huh Commander?” he asked me. I was stunned to silence for a good minute or so before responding.

Damn it, Wyatt, get it together... “I... I mean... Maybe.” I finally managed to say. He just continued to smirk and I grumbled in response.

His eyes flicked to me then. “Don’t worry Commander. Your secret’s safe with me.” he promised and I just nodded to him in thanks.

The ship came to a halt and the airlock opened. This resulted in everyone immediately exiting the Normandy. I waited for everyone and then followed suit. However, there was a block... Everyone stood to attention, saluting... “At ease, I’m looking for the Commanders.” I heard and everyone entered the elevator...

Shepard then approached next to me along with Kaiden and Ash... The crows dispersed to reveal a man in dress blues and a cap standing before us. “Ten-Hut!” Ash exclaimed, standing to attention and giving a salute.

Kaiden mirrored the crisp salute. “Admiral on deck!” Kaiden exclaimed.

The Admiral just nodded. “At ease.” he told them and they dropped their salutes.

I chuckled a bit. “Oh shit, it’s the brass.” I said as Shepard and myself saluted, myself doing a British Army salute.

Shepard also seemed surprised at finding the Admiral. “Rear Admiral Boris Mikhailovich, Fifth Fleet.” he introduced himself to Shepard and myself.

John didn’t seem pleased with the sudden appearance. “We weren’t told to expect you, Sir. We would have prepared a formal greeting.” he told the Admiral.

In return, the Admiral scoffed. “Spare me the pleasantries.” he shook his head at us. “I command the 63rd Scout Flotilla. You and the Normandy were slated for my unit after shakedown. Then the Council got their paws... Claws. Tentacles, whatever. They got them on our ship. And on you two.” he explained to us. Ahh, I see.

Shepard decided to defend our position. “I still serve the Alliance, Sir. As a Spectre, I can advance our interests to the Council.” he pointed out.

I chuckled at that. “Well, I serve humanity and the greater good. I’m not part of the Alliance, not officially, not yet. But I still have our best interests at heart.” I pointed out with a shrug.

He didn’t seem convinced. “Hmph. Still know what colour your blood is, Commanders?” he asked us. Oh, he wants to play like that?

I shook my head. “Stow the attitude, Mikhailovich. You’re talking to two Spectres here. Have some fucking manners.” I warned him and he sighed.

He shook his head right back. “Fine. It’s not that I don’t understand the politicians’ decision to throw you both to the Council. It’s an... Opportunity. I do begrudge this overdesigned piece of tin, though.” he explained to us.

Shepard decided to defend our ship. “The Normandy’s a fine ship, Sir. She’s served us well so far.” he informed the Admiral.

He disagreed. “It’s a gimmick, Commanders. Useless in a stand-up fight.” he told us. He pounded his fist into his open palm for emphasis next. “This... Experiment, diverted billions from our appropriations bills. For the same price, we could’ve had a heavy cruiser.” he was clearly sour. “But no, we had to make nice to the Turians. Throw money at a co-developed boondoggle.” he carried on. “I’m here to make an inspection, Commanders. Normandy is still an Alliance warship. I intend to see she’s up to snuff.” he informed us. Although, he didn’t really have jurisdiction here...

Shepard and I looked at each other and I could tell he approved, so we both nodded. “Sure, go right ahead.” I shrugged, gesturing behind me at the airlock.

John nodded as well. “We’d be honoured to show her to you, Admiral.” he was more courteous than me, but even I was being more polite than I wanted to be...

The Admiral gave a slight nod. “I’ll just bet...” he spoke. “Wait here, I won’t be long.” he informed us, heading into the ship.

I turned to Kaiden and Ash. “Go on, you two. He’s here to see us. Yous can go.” I informed them. They glanced at each other and nodded, saluting and making their way into the elevator.

About 10 minutes later, he came back. “Commanders, I’m not happy...” he started with.

I scoffed. “What a shock.” I rolled my eyes and he looked at me dirtily.

Shepard just shook his head at me. “Sorry to hear that, Sir.” he answered.

“Who designed that CIC? Putting the Commander aft of everyone else is inefficient. What if he needs to discuss with his operators toward the bow?” he asked us.

Even I know this... “Turian design. Slightly modified.” I shrugged to him.

Shepard nodded then. “He’s right. They prefer Commanders looking over subordinates, rather than in the middle of them. We wanted to see how effectively they can command with that setup.” he told the Admiral, who considered our words.

He then answered us. “Hm. Reasonable goal. But they should have studied that in a lab rather than on a frontline warship.” he told us. He had a point, but what better way to test it? “I had to shake my head at that drive core of yours. 120 billion credits of Element Zero to make this thing able to move without giving itself away... You realise we could make drive cores for 12,000 fighters with that money? What good is it to hide for a few hours, anyway? Useless!” he exclaimed to us.

I scoffed at him then. “Wars are fought not just on the frontline, but with intelligence gathered from behind the lines. A few hours of intel can be the difference between walking into an ambush and realising they’ve set a trap.” I told the Admiral, surprised he knew little about actual combat. “Besides, I was there when people said the same thing about the vehicles in production at the time. U-boats, aircraft, cars. Yet, look at us now.”

Shepard nodded at my assessment. “He’s right. We can loiter in an enemy system, or drop covert infiltration teams on enemy worlds. Normandy can be more effective than the Salarian STG.” Shepard informed the Admiral.

The Admiral, while impressed at the defense, didn’t buy it. “We’re supposed to find and kill the enemy fleet, not count how many times their garrison goes to the bathroom.” he told us. Boy, this guy is thick as pig shit. “But Commander Warwick is correct as well. Early vehicles were viewed the same.” he sighed in resignation. “We need to talk about your crew, Commanders...” he told us.

I rolled my eyes then. “Oh boy, here we go...” I mumbled.

He either didn’t hear me or ignored what I said. “Krogan? Turians?” he asked. Hmm, I’m guessing Quarians are seen as relatively harmless in regards to the Alliance, as are Asari... “What are you thinking, Commanders? You can’t allow alien nationals free access to Alliance equipment!” he exclaimed, clearly displeased.

I rolled my eyes at him. “Extreme example, but during World War 2, I worked with Nazis who defected to us. We trusted them with our equipment. We had to.” I shrugged. “If we treat allies with distrust, that’s what we’ll get in return.” I told him simply.

Shepard then added his own thoughts. “We have enough enemies. We won’t win hearts and minds by treating everyone outside the Alliance or non-human with distrust.” Shepard stated to the Admiral.

“Hmm... Assuming those hearts and minds are worth winning...” The Admiral spoke. “But, I see your points Commanders. Any last arguments in defence of your ship?” he asked us.

I nodded then. “She’s a good ship. Marvel of engineering. Not just that, working with the Turians helps build bridges we really needed to begin construction on. The more allies we have, the better off we’ll be if shit ever goes sideways somehow.” I clasped my hands behind my back as I spoke, and I nodded with conviction.

“It makes the Alliance look better, you have to admit.” Shepard agreed with me.

The Admiral considered our words then. “Hmm... I see the point. Better to have the Turians on our side than against us.” he nodded to us. “Well, I’m not convinced this wasn’t a waste of taxpayer money, but I am convinced the two of you believe otherwise, and will use her to the best of her ability.” he concluded to us. “I’ll be submitting a report to the Joint Military Council. It will not be as negative as I had planned...” he admitted to us both. “Commander Shepard, Commander Warwick, good hunting. Make us proud.” he saluted to us, and we saluted back as he left...

I then laughed out loud. “Well... Fuck.” I said finally.

Shepard breathed a sigh of relief then, and also grinned. “Amen...” he nodded to me. “Talk about surprise inspections...” he added and I agreed with that.

“Aye. Blimey, I thought being a Spectre meant this shit wasn’t our problem anymore...” I told him.

“Yeah, like we’d get off that easy.” Shepard nodded to me. “You go on ahead, I’ll make sure everything’s alright on board.” he said to me.

The elevator returned and I got in it, seemingly the last one. I put my foot on the wall and leaned into the back of the elevator, taking a minute to relax. When the elevator reached C-Sec, I exited it and headed to the rapid transit. I took it to the markets.

When I got there, I saw a few stalls. Piss, I don’t know which sells what... I pinched the bridge of my nose and let out a sigh. I headed down a set of stairs and saw a Salarian behind a stand... I approached and he perked up upon seeing me. “Ah! Welcome to Morlan’s Famous Shop! What can I do for you?” he asked me

I took a breath and cut off. What the fuck was I planning to buy?! Oh... Wait... Maybe... “Hey there, I was hoping to buy an Omni-Tool for a friend. Top-of-the-line stuff.” I said to him, leaning close. He then squinted his eyes at me.

He gasped at that point. “You’re that new human Spectre! Or one of them anyway!” he exclaimed, but in a hushed whisper at the same time.

I nodded a little at that. He then gained a smirk. “Hmm, I have just the thing...” he said and typed into his own Omni-Tool. “The new Nexus X. Only just out of prototype. Most can’t even sell it, but exceptions are made for Spectres.” he nodded to me. “Usually this would cost 10,000 credits, but for a Spectre I can do 7,000.” he nodded. Wow... Spectres really are held in high regard...

I nodded at that. “Give me two Nexus Omni-Tools if you can.” I asked and he nodded to me then. “I also wanted a sniper rifle... Something, well... Again, top-of-the-line.” I asked him. He grinned even wider. Think I’ve made his day...

He nodded enthusiastically. “Of course! We recently received permission from the C-Sec Academy Requisitions Department to sell the HMWSR Master line of Sniper Rifles to Spectres only. In return they get 10% of the profit and I must prove the buyer’s Spectre status. Here.” He explained to me and gave me a large box which presumably held the rifle. “All together, I can do 12,000.” he said to me. Wow, this guy was quickly becoming my preferred vendor. My Omni-Tool activated and almost jumped out at me... I guess it was the Haptic Optics Array. I paid and thanked him, also leaving my Spectre credentials.

I then heard SIA speak to me. “Commander, is it a customary human mating practise to buy gifts for potentials partners?” she asked me as I walked.

I simply nodded in response, not wanting to be seen talking to myself in public. She must have taken that answer. I wondered if there’s anything else to do, but realised I didn’t want to get lost on this damn station. I got the rapid transit back to the Normandy.

I waited for 4 fucking hours to get through decon... When I finally was, I headed down to the Cargo Bay. I found Garrus, of course, still working on the Mako, this time on the turret. “Hey, G-Man!” I exclaimed. I heard another clang and what must be a Turian curse. I just laughed at that. “You good there, man?” I asked him.

I heard some grumbling. “Yeah, but I swear you’re going to give me a concussion one of these days.” he told me with a chuckle, jumping off the vehicle. “Whadda ya need, Commander?” he asked me, taking a cloth and wiping his... Hands, claws... Or whatever... More talons, actually...

I shook my head to bring me back to reality. “Here.” I gave him the box. He opened it up and was amazed by what he found.

His jaw dropped. “Is this... A HMWSR Master line Sniper Rifle?” he asked me as the weapon unfolded and became a proper sniper rifle. “It is... This is... This must have... Thank you, Commander.” he seemed completely shocked by this.

I chuckled to him then. “Call me Wyatt.” I stated. “Thought you needed something that packs a punch while staying accurate. Allow for 2 shots before overheat, and maybe more with some mods.” I shrugged to him as he looked the rifle over.

He then held a mischievous look on his face. “I actually got you something as well...” he said and passed me some kind of pad. I read the title...

I laughed out loud when I did. “The Races of The Milky Way, for dummies.” it made sense actually... While I’m not really a dummy, it’ll be a good start.

Garrus maintained his smirk. “Just so we’re clear, this doesn’t mean we’re dating or anything.” he said and I chuckled at that, rolling my eyes.

“Suuuree. You totally have a human fetish.” I accused and he just shook his head. I then grabbed his talons and pulled him in for a shoulder bump. “Cheers lad.” I smiled. He looked confused at the current action. “Shoulder bump. Sign of friendship and thanks.” I explained and he nodded. “Gotta go and give this new Omni-Tool to our resident mechanical genius and Geth expert.” I told him.

He then smirked somehow even wider as he walked over and stepped in the cargo lift. “You mean your girlfriend?” he asked me and I stopped in my tracks, turning to him again.

I pointed at him. “So... You know what a girlfriend is, but not a shoulder bump?” I asked him, crossing my arms.

He nodded then. “The translator doesn’t explain human customs to me.” he pointed out and I just stopped talking at that point as the elevator door closed. He was right after all...

I headed into Engineering and saw the crew. They seemed like they were about to go on break. Well... All but Tali. Adams passed me and gestured to me with his head to follow. I exited back out and he crossed his arms, smiling. “She gets so engrossed in her work she forgets to take a break.” he told me and I understood that. I saw Garrus walking with a tray of food... Fuck it. “You can eat in the engine room. Kinetic barriers stop unwanted items clogging up important things.” Adams explained as I spotted Garrus.

I walked over to him. “If that’s dextro stuff, can I get some for Tali?” I asked him. He then looked back at the elevator filled with dread and passed me the tray.

He nodded to me. “Take it... I’ll just... Take the slow elevator... Again...” he said in a voice that sounded like a sob almost. Not that I blamed him. The Engineering crew got in and he followed suit.

I took the tray of food into engineering and approached Tali. “Hey-” I cut off as she spun around, knocking the tray. Somehow I caught it and made sure the food all landed safely on it once more. I mean, my reflexes were always great, but... Damn. “Want to eat?” I asked her with a smirk.

Tali shook her head at the display. “Oh, Wyatt, I’m so sorry, I almost... I really need to learn that this is a place of safety...” she breathed out. She seemed rather melancholy.

I placed the tray down carefully and lifted her head up by the chin of her visor. “Hey... You okay?” I asked her, concern laced in my voice. She gave a sigh and slowly shook her head. I leaned against the console and sat, gesturing for her to do the same and she did. “Come on, tell me what’s up.”

She avoided my gaze for a minute before sighing once more. “It’s just... This ship. I can’t sleep. It’s too... Quiet. I’ve spoken to Shepard about it earlier.” she told me.

I chuckled at that. “You’re not using the old ‘I’ve already spoken to a superior about this’ on me, love. I pulled that trick loads in my youth.” I told her and she also laughed.

She nodded to me then. “Fair enough. It’s just... On the Flotilla... Quiet is not good. It means an air filter’s failed, or an engine has stopped working. It means panic stations at the best of times.” Tali explained to me.

I listened to her, and understood what she meant. “Aye. It’s sort of eerie, innit?” I agreed with her. “Me, I’m used ta... Like... Gunfire, artillery, bombers overhead, the sound and feeling of the pitter patter of rain on me blanket. Sound o’ the squad snorin’ around me.” I nodded. “Or the creakin’ of bulkheads, the thoughts of inspiration strikin’ me...”

She leaned her head on my shoulder as we sat there. “For both of us, silence is rather uncomfortable it seems.” she let out a sigh, this one more... Contented?

I nodded slowly at that. “Aye. During World War Two, Not hearing summit for me, meant that everyone in the foxhole with me is probably dead.” I shrugged to her. “On Mother Base, bulkheads creaking were just normal.” I explained.

I felt her nod. “Mmm hmm...” came her tired voice. I turned my head and then felt her weight shift more onto me... She’d fallen asleep.

I pulled up my Omni-Tool and messaged the Engineering team, telling them unless there’s an emergency, they can have a few hours break. I leaned back and shut my eyes, sleep finding me not long after, the doors to the cargo bay becoming hazy...


	12. Feros: Welcome To The Colony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team quickly arrive at Feros, finding it under Geth assault. Assisting the colonists of Zhu's Hope, the squad must figure out just what feels so wrong about the place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, I've been ill recently.

I woke up... Err... I don’t know how long it’s been... In space, no one knows without a clock I guess. I noticed I was now laying on the deck, with Tali snuggled up to me tightly. I’ll admit, metal panelling is not the most uncomfortable place I’ve slept. Having Tali holding me was an added bonus for sure. I realised I had my arms around her and I smiled as I lay my head back down.

I felt a stirring about 10 minutes later and I looked to see Tali moving. Her gaze moved up my body and then to me... “Did I fall asleep on you?” she asked nervously. I just chuckled.

Nodding, I gave her an answer. “Aye, you did. Happens.” I shrugged. “Can’t say I’m unhappy.” I gave her a wink and she looked away. She blushes when she does that, I’m sure of it. I saw the food was also eaten... “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you got up, had some food, then snuggled back up to me...” I smirked and I saw her eyes widen behind her visor.

“I- I, what? Err, no!” she exclaimed, not very convincingly at that.

I just grinned at her. “Tali, I really don’t mind having a cute girl holding me, or vice versa.” I told her. She must have been blushing like hell under that mask.

She stammered some more, and she really was adorable. “A-anyway, we- we should get on with your lessons...” she decided and I smirked at her.

I then stood up quickly as if I had been doing press ups and stood to attention, saluting. “Aye ma’am.” I spoke to her in my clear voice.

I could see her roll her eyes at me as I helped her up and she began our lessons...

...

“So Mass Effect Fields do just that? Effect mass?” I asked and she nodded. “So you’re just making things insanely light then?” I continued and she beamed, clearly happy about my conclusion.

She then continued her explanation. “Extremely dense or evenly-blended alloys can be created by the use of high mass compaction and low-mass fields, respectively.” she explained to me.

I looked to her then. “And all of this is possible with Eezo?” I asked her and she nodded again to me. “Damn...” I shook my head.

The intercom then activated. “Alright everyone, 30 minutes out to Feros.” Joker told us over the comm and I remembered I had something for Tali...

“Oh, here.” I said nervously, giving her the box with the Omni-Tool in it. I swear her eyes widened...

She then audibly gasped. “The... The new Nexus X!” she exclaimed and looked at me. “This must have cost... I don’t even want to think about how much...” she marvelled at the new Omni-Tool. “I’ve always wanted a Nexus...” she smiled and looked at me. “I... How can I thank you?” she asked me.

I shook my head in response. “I just like seeing you happy.” I answered her and she blushed...

“20 minutes to Feros.” Joker announced to us. Tali and I then looked to each other and nodded. She headed to her locker, and me to mine by the Mess Hall. I saw John walking out of his room, yawning as he reached his locker.

I smirked to him as I picked out my jumpsuit “Good sleep?” I asked him. He just grumbled in response. “Ah, not a ‘morning’ person?” I asked him. He nodded to me and sighed.

He got out his armour and began to put it on. “Sometimes.” he gave a shrug. “Today is one of those days I need to fully wake up.” he told me as I put my own armour on. I held my helm and looked at the golden visor for a minute...

SIA then spoke up. “Commander, you can retract the helmet so it fits onto your combat belt.” she told me. I saw the option appear in my Haptic Optics Array. I selected the option and the helmet flattened somehow... It then attached to my belt. I got my weapons ready and we headed to the CIC.

Suddenly, I heard my name being called... “Commander Warwick! Commander!” I turned to see Dr. Chakwas moving towards me. “I... I need to tell you something, it’s...” she cut off and looked around at the crew all looking at us... She then backed up a little. “Actually... It can wait until after this mission.” she decided and walked away.

I raised my eyebrow. “Oookay, then...” I shook my head and turned back around, heading to the cockpit.

Tali then walked alongside me. “What was that about?” she asked me, seeming concerned. Not that I blame her, I was curious myself.

I chuckled and shrugged at that. “No idea, love.” I admitted to her. She then looked me over, maybe seeing if I had anything physically wrong with me that she could see.

“Coming up on Feros now. I’m seeing a lot of Geth chatter here...” Joker told us from the cockpit.

I turned toward him. “We dropping into a hotzone?” I asked him.

He checked over the scans of the area. “Can’t say for sure... Geth are blocking scanning attempts. I’ll keep trying.” he told us, typing on the interface.

I sighed at that and turned to the crew. “Well, looks like we’re flying blind here for a bit...” I told them and they all nodded, preparing.

The airlock then opened and we all stepped inside. “Equalising interior pressure, with exterior atmosphere... Logged, the Commanding Officer, and XO are ashore. SO Pressly has the deck.” the Normandy VI spoke out as the outer airlock opened. We headed outside, weapons in guard position at the ready...

I listened closely... “No Geth chatter or noise that I can detect-” I cut off as I saw someone frantically gesturing us over... We made our way over to him.

He seemed glad to see us. Yet... Sounded indifferent. “We saw your ship. Fai Dan wants to speak with you immediately.” he told us. We all glanced at each other...

Shepard spoke up first. “Who’s Fai Dan?” he asked the man.

The man hesitated for a second. “He’s... Our leader. He needs your help to prepare for the Geth. They’re making another push.” he told us. His speech was somewhat... Odd. “Please, up the stairs, past the freighter.” he guided us. I saw Geth from the corner of my eye and pulled the man back behind a stone pillar, a rocket just missing him.

He seemed a bit panicked. “Look out!” he exclaimed. The crew quickly took care of the Geth.

I moved off the guy and sighed. “Alright, this looks bad. Ash, Liara, you two secure the ship.” I ordered and they both nodded, with Ash saluting to me.

“Yes sir! Alright Doc, you stay here, throw your biotics at them. I’ll stay behind the corner nearer the door to stop them pushing through.” Ash said to Liara, who nodded with a smile.

She seemed pleased with the idea. “Good idea Chief.”

Ash actually cracked a smile before returning professional as the rest of us headed into the tower. When we did, I swear I saw something move above us... I looked up. “Shit, more Spider-Geth!” I exclaimed, taking aim. I judged it’s next jump and hit it middair, causing it to crash to the lower floors of the tower.

I heard something else then... “More of them!” Wrex exclaimed, firing his shotgun up into the air gleefully. The rest of us were lining up shots. Luckily, Wrex’s mad firing had the Geth hesitant to make great leaps, so we all zeroed in and took out our targets. “How many did I get?!” he asked excitedly. We all looked at each other then everyone walked past him, his expression dropping with each squad member.

I then put my hand on his shoulder. “All of them, bud. Now come on.” I gestured with my head. He fist pumped the air and then marched past me smugly. I smirked and shook my head at him as we carried on.

We got to the top of the stairs and came upon a security barrier for the colony it seems. They were on guard, but somehow didn’t shoot us out of surprise... “Fai Dan is near the back of the colony.” said the woman on guard. We nodded and began to move through.

Shepard and Wrex headed through the freighter while Tali, Garrus and myself walked through the colony. I swear, some of them were just trying to look busy... We rendezvoused at Fai Dan and another woman’s location. He seemed pleased to see us. “Commanders! I’m glad they finally sent someone! Two Spectres no less.”

The woman seemed less impressed as she spoke up. “You’re a bit late, aren’t you?” she asked us. She sounded quite scared, actually. Not that I could blame her.

Fai Dan’s expression soured at that as he turned to her. “Arcelia!” he scolded. “Sorry, Commanders. Everyone’s on edge since-” he cut off as the computer buzzing of the Geth was heard.

Arcelia readied her weapon. “Watch out! We’ve got Geth in the Tower!” she exclaimed.

Fai Dan readied a pistol as well. “Protect the heart of the colony!” he demanded as the Geth approached our position... I rolled out of cover crouched and aimed my rifle sideways. I opened fire, the recoil forcing my rifle to spray the doorway entirely sideways. 3 Geth were taken out. I took out my knife and as the 4th stepped out to fire, I threw my knife. It hit the Geth’s head and it collapsed backwards.

Shepard turned to me. “Damn Wyatt...” he marvelled and I shrugged.

I gave a chuckle. “Comes with the job... Alright, Kaiden, Wrex, you two stay here and cover the colony. We’ll go and see where they’re coming from.” I suggested. Shepard nodded at that.

He then gave his suggestion. “Take cover at both sides of the door, for maximum coverage.” he said and they both nodded, doing as they were ordered.

I then turned to them. “If we’re not back in five minutes... Just wait longer!” I told them and Wrex chuckled. Kaiden smirked and Shepard rolled his eyes.

He then turned to Garrus, Tali and myself. “Alright, come on. Let’s go see what’s up there.” he told us. We checked our weapons and headed up the tower.

Garrus gained a smirk then. “Bet you it’s a Colossus.” he said to us.

Taking my hand from the trigger of the rifle and he his talon from his own trigger, we shook hands. “Shitload of Geth.” I made my bet as we climbed the stairs.

We found a checkpoint and some colonists... “I don’t want to die, please don’t let me die!” he exclaimed. I pulled him over cover as a rocket hit where he was. He was injured from the explosion, but alive. Tali and Shepard took cover in the doorway and began using shotguns, shredding the Geth in close-quarters.

I then called out. “Kaiden! We’ve got wounded!” he came a second later and took the colonist in a fireman’s lift, going back down the Tower. We pressed on, with me using tungsten rounds to take out the Geth. I looked up and saw a dropship above us... “Fuck, they’ve got a dropship!” I exclaimed.

As I moved forward gunning down Geth, a massive unit dropped in front of me. Before I could bring my rifle to bear, it smacked it away. I ducked a huge swing and wrenched it’s own rifle from it’s claw. It then picked me up by the throat like a fucking vice and slammed me into the wall, creating a large indent. It then did it again more forcefully as I pulled at it’s arms. Suddenly, a blade sliced into one of it’s head tubes from behind. It swivelled it’s body and swung it’s left arm out, sending Tali and Garrus flying into the opposite wall.

Shepard leapt onto it’s back, but it had a countermeasure for this, and detonated a shield layer, sending Shepard to the ground, stunned. It slammed me hard once again into the wall and increased the pressure on my throat as my face began turning blue and I gasped and choked for air... Think, Wyatt, think! Wait... Maybe...

I managed to rasp out... “SIA... Detonate... The shields...” I gasped forcefully. She did, and the Geth was shocked momentarily. That was all the advantage I needed. I pushed off the wall as hard as I could and floored the Geth, it’s claws unclasping from my throat. I pulled my knife and swung it at it’s main circuitry. It held my arms away, both of us matched in strength. I pulled my left arm away along with the Geths, grabbed it’s upper arm and twisted. I heard the groaning of metal and part of the arm broke from the elbow up. I pulled it right, near the right side of my head, and with the momentum, bitch slapped it with it’s own arm. Hard. This stunned it and I pressed my weight down on our still struggling arms. My knife found it’s target. As it sunk in I satisfyingly heard it power down. I then fell to the side, rolling onto my back, breathing heavily.

The world began to fade in and out... I heard rapid footsteps then. I saw Tali's gorgeous eyes above me... “Keelah, Wyatt! Are you okay!?” she asked me as I lay there, just enjoying the feeling of air in my lungs again.

I managed to speak out. “Ask me that in about an hour...” I smirked. She rolled her eyes and helped me to my feet, with Shepard doing the same for Garrus. “What was that thing?” I asked as I looked it over and retrieved my rifle. It was fucking huge.

Tali, also taking deep breaths and holding her arm answered me. “A Geth Prime. Their most powerful units.” she explained to us. We all took a moment to look at it. We looked up as the dropship departed and attached itself to a building in the distance...

I then retrieved my knife from it’s chest, putting my foot on the Prime and using the body as a brace to yank the knife. Hydraulic fluid spurted in the air as the knife was pulled. I wiped the knife and put it in it’s sheathe. “Well, let’s get back then.” I said, rubbing my neck and coughing a little.

Everyone was looking at me then... “Wyatt... Who is SIA?” Shepard asked me. I stopped in my tracks and turned my head slightly.

I then decided on an answer. “Later.” I simply said as we descended the stairs. “By the way, I win.” I stated to Garrus, who grumbled at me.

We passed Wrex and Kaiden, who relaxed a little, but stayed at their post. “You guys alright?” Kaiden asked us.

Wrex scoffed at that. “Of course they are! Look at them, fresh from the kill.” he grinned with a nod to us.

I chuckled at that. “I’ll live. And thanks for the vote of confidence, Wrex.” I nodded back to him. He gave a laugh and returned to keeping an eye out for Geth.

We reported back to Fai Dan then. “The Tower’s secure, thanks to you Commanders.” he nodded to us in thanks. Damn right he should be thankful...

I then chuckled, but it was quite throaty. “As long as you pay for my neck brace, we’ll call it even.” I grinned at him. He seemed slightly confused.

“I hope you weren’t seriously injured...” he spoke with concern but I shrugged it off.

I coughed a little. “Hazard of the job, pal. At least you’re all safe.” I gave a nod.

He seemed pleased with that. “I appreciate your concern... And your efforts against the Geth.” he told us.

His associate then spoke up. “They may have been slowed, but they’ll be back. They always come back.” she said in a dread filled voice.

I chuckled at that. “Did your crystal ball tell you that?” I asked with a chuckle.

Shepard then spoke up. “Help us find what the Geth are after and you’ll all get out of here alive.” he promised them, but they seemed oblivious.

Fai Dan shook his head. “We don’t know what they’re after... They came, they attacked us. That’s all we know.” he stated to us matter-of-factly. “Their main base is at the ExoGeni Headquarters. A good place to start looking if you want answers.” he directed us.

I then stepped forward a little. “ExoGeni?” I asked them.

Fai Dan’s associate answered me then. “The company most of us worked for before the attacks. They fund this colony. The skyway leads directly to ExoGeni headquarters. You can’t miss it.” she told us.

Fai Dan then made a good point. “Of course, there’s an army of Geth between here and there.” he pointed out to us.

Shepard gave a small smile. “I didn’t expect this would be easy.” he told them.

Fai Dan seemed pleased with that. “Then maybe I can get this colony operational again.” he said, sounding relieved.

“Any other ways we can help?” I asked him.

He then placed his hand on his chin. “Well... The Geth are coordinating somehow. Might be a comms tower on the lower levels. We’re also short on water, food and power.” he told us.

I then turned my head. “Kaiden! Go see what we can help with.” I gestured with my head and he saluted, moving to talk to some of the colonists.

Fai Dan smiled then and nodded. “Thank you for this, Commanders.” he said to us.

I gave a shrug. “No problem. Not going to leave yous to starve, dehydrate or turn to vampires, are we?” I asked with a chuckle. “So, what’s so special about this colony? I mean, obviously it’s your home, but I mean... What strategic importance does it have to the Geth?” I asked him.

His assistant then spoke. “Do they even need a reason?” she asked us.

I nodded to her then. “The Geth wouldn’t waste units on a strategically insignificant target. It’s not logical. If they’re sending units at you, you have something they want, or a position valuable to them.” I pointed out. They looked at each other and then to me.

Fai Dan shook his head and shrugged. “We really don’t know. It’s not like we have a stash of valuables, or weapons, or even advanced tech.” Fai Dan shrugged to me hopelessly.

Kaiden then jogged over and we all walked to him. “What you got Leftenant?” I asked him.

He had a list in front of him. “Geth transmitter in the tunnels, Alpha Varren causing trouble for hunters, water flow has stopped and the colony needs an old JLC-X1 Power Cell...” he read off the list and I nodded at that.

Shepard turned to me then. “You good to go?” he asked me, concerned for my health it seems...

I slightly grinned to him, held my rifle pointed in the air with one hand and cracked my neck. “Hell yeah.” I stated to him and he gave a nod.

He began issuing orders. “Wyatt, you and Tali disable the transmitter. Wrex, with me in the tunnels. Actually, go get Liara Kaiden. You and Ash run a patrol through the colony and tell Liara to keep an eye on the Normandy’s dock.” he ordered. Kaiden saluted and jogged away again and everyone else nodded.

“Got it Shepard.” I told him. “Come on, love. Let’s get to it.” I said to Tali, who pumped her shotgun.

I could tell she was smirking. “Right behind you, _Commander_.” the way she said that sent shivers down my spine... The good kind.

 


	13. Feros: The Life Of A Geth-For-Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team have quickly arrived at Feros, finding it under Geth assault. Assisting the colonists of Zhu's Hope, the squad must figure out just what feels so wrong about the place...

We headed past the down the stairs and along a corridor... We moved carefully, then I spotted movement on my motion sensor. We crouched and moved even more cautiously... I poked my head in a room and spied the Geth, 4 units... And two Krogan. Fuck.

I pulled out both a high explosive grenade and a flashbang... I pulled the pins and tossed them, leading to confusion. The Geth were obliterated, but the Krogan were only burned, still standing. They shook their heads, but I quickly blew one’s brains out, and as the other charged me, I dodged and his head slammed into the wall. When he turned around, his head literally exploded. Tali pumped her shotgun, cooling it.

She was so badass and I found it really sexy... I nodded to her, giving her a two fingered salute. “Cheers love.” I thanked her. She nodded back and moved to the transmitter. I searched the Krogan but found nothing. I stood up and saw Tali walking toward me with a purpose. She grabbed my arm and pulled me along as we walked out of the room at a brisk pace... “What? Tali, what’s-” I cut off as the transmitter, and the room behind us, blew up.

I was quite shocked to say the least. “Sometimes brute force is the best way.” she shrugged, definitely grinning at me. Well... Looks like she’s taking a leaf from my book.

As we headed to the RZ, I spotted more Geth moving toward Shepard... “Fuck, come on!” I exclaimed. We ran up the stairs and turned, following them. I saw Shepard descending some stairs from some kind of upper area in Utilities... Tali and I got behind the Geth and opened fire. They quickly fell and Shepard turned to us, along with Wrex and Garrus.

He looked at the Geth, then us. “Well, thanks.” he said to us and I just shrugged. “We’ve got one more valve left.” he explained to us.

“Well, I guess we’ll tag along.” I said as we walked along a walkway. We reached the valve and turned it, the water flowing again. I then heard... Muttering. “Wait...” I held my hand up and carefully peeked around the corner...

A colonist...

He seemed to be in pain. “Voices! Voices in my head!” he exclaimed. “No!” he suddenly shouted. “No! I will... Resist! Outoutout!” he cried out, clutching his head. I put my rifle away and began to approach him slowly. I felt a tug on my shoulder and turned to see Tali looking up at me.

Her eyes averted from mine for a second. “Be careful... He could be dangerous...” she spoke in a hushed voice.

I nodded to her then, taking her hands in mine and smiling. “I’ll be careful, don’t worry.” I promised her. She seemed satisfied with that answer and let me go. I approached him then. “Hey, you good man?” I asked him. His gaze snapped to me.

He spoke in a monotone voice. “Yes. Unlike you if you go down there...” he... Warned me, I guess?

I raised my eyebrow and cocked my head. “Down? Down where?” I asked him. “We’re already in the tunnels...” I pointed out to him and he shook his head.

“No! Not... The tunnels are just... The beginning...” he managed, holding his head as if in great pain. “AHHHHH!” he cried out, crouching from the pain. “That all you got?” he asked, amused it seems...

I backed up slightly from him. “You’re in a lot of pain... Anything we can do?” I asked him. He just looked up at me, grinning as he did.

He shook his head and stood back up. “M-maybe... But... Not... Here- AHHHHH!” he sobbed out... What the hell was wrong with this guy? “Can’t... Stop it... You... Have to...” he said and cut off, a blank look adorning his face...

I backed up a little more. “Let’s go guys... He’ll be fine since we’ve cleared out the Geth. We’ll let Fai Dan know about him, and maybe they can pick him up.” I suggested. Everyone nodded as I walked on, but Tali caught up with me.

She saw right through me it seems. “What’s wrong? You look... Disturbed.” she told me and I managed a chuckle.

I gave a smirk. “Nothing gets past you, love. You’re too smart for me.” I shook my head in amusement and she also let out a laugh. “It’s just...” I sighed deeply as the others caught up. “I’ve seen something similar before, back during the Cold War. A friend of mine was brainwashed by the Russians, although he didn’t know it. He got horrible headaches like that, said it’s like someone trying to claw their way into your mind...” I sighed, looking back at the passage where he was. “Just brought up some memories, I guess. Can’t shake this... Off feeling I have about this place though.” I said and cast my gaze about us.

Garrus nodded. “He’s right. I can’t place it but... Every instinct tells me this place is unsafe...” he agreed with me, giving a nod.

Wrex snorted then. “I’m a Krogan Battlemaster, and even I feel uneasy.” he added.

Shepard then sighed. “I feel it too. We’ll be careful. Let’s just get back and report our progress.” he suggested and we all agreed with that. We went back up the tunnels and found Ash patrolling near the door. She saluted as we approached. “At ease, Williams.” Shepard told her.

She nodded curtly. “Aye skipper. Nothing to report. It’s quiet around here for now.” she said as we walked with her through the colony. Garrus, Tali and Wrex went off to see if there was anything they could do.

I then spoke up. “We’ve got the power cells and done what the colonists wanted.” I told her and she nodded to me.

“Good job, Sir... May I speak freely?” she asked and both Shepard and I nodded in response. “This place... These people... They’re... Well... _Weird_.” she whispered to us. I saw Kaiden approach and also salute.

We nodded and he stood at ease. “She’s right. Every time I ask about the colony they just direct me to Fai Dan.” he informed us. “Liara tried to help a woman with a console maintaining the ship, saying she could lend a hand, but the woman rudely refused her. It upset her a bit. She’s in the freighter, sitting down.” he said, a sadness to his tone. John bristled at that and the temperature dropped a little...

I patted his shoulder and nodded with an encouraging smile. “Go check on her, bud.” I said and he walked toward the large ship, entering it. “Yeah, this place makes my bones ache and my eye twitch. Something’s afoot here.” I looked around us again.

I then leaned in a bit closer to them. “Tali, Shepard, Garrus and myself will head to ExoGeni. You two and Liara see if you can dig anything up. Discreetly. Kill Geth as needs be. Wrex can patrol the area, and if something goes _awry_ , try not to harm the colonists...” I told them and they nodded to me. I handed the power cells to Kaiden. “Take these, give them to whoever needs them and see whoever was asking about the water and food. Tell them it’s done.” I said and they both saluted, walking away as I headed to Fai Dan.

I showed him a picture of the destroyed room on my Omni-Tool. “Transmitter’s gone, we’ve also supplied you with water, food and power.” I informed him and he smiled widely. “Thank you so much Commander.” he put his hands together and bowed slightly in thanks. “You’ve done more than you had to.” he nodded.

I then raised my eyebrow at him. “We also had a rather... Interesting encounter, down in Utilities.” I told him and his own eyebrow raised. “We met a man, a member of the colony down there in rather... Poor health. Mentally, I mean.” I told him and he sighed.

He shook his head then. “Ah, that’s Ian Newstead. He’s not very well, as I’m sure you could tell.” Fai Dan lowered his head in sadness of this fact.

I was a bit sceptical. “Hmm. Right. And you’ve not thought to... I don’t know... Go and get him from the tunnels? They’re not exactly safe.” I pointed out and Fai Dan shook his head.

He gave a sad sigh. “Commander, you must understand. The needs of the many over the needs of the few. I could not possibly sacrifice more lives helping him when he may be beyond help. That would be reckless and irresponsible.” he said. He had a good point there.

I then folded my arms. “Yet you’re willing to risk our lives?” I asked him and he froze for but a second, but I caught it.

He scoffed and shook his head. “That’s different. You’re two Spectres. And your team is heavily armed and heavily armoured.” he told me.

I pointed at him for a second. “Yeah but... You didn’t know we’d come.” I pointed out. I swear he grit his teeth.

“Anything else, Commander?” Well, that’s the end of that conversation then...

I decided to press a little more. “What about some of the... Strange behaviour around here?” I asked him.

He stopped for a second, looking confused before chuckling a little in realisation. “Oh, _that_. Commander, I know you’ve lived your life in battle, but some of these people have never even held a gun before. They’re scared. Nerves get the better of them.” he explained to me... Right, sure. Nerves make you act weird. Got it.

I felt a hand on on my shoulder and turned my head to see Shepard gesture to me that we’re going. I gave Fai Dan the ‘Ocelot Hand Gesture’ as it was known. I pointed at him with my index and middle finger with both hands, then let my hands open up as I slowly walked backwards before fully turning and following them out.

We went up the elevator to the skyway and found Geth attacking two colonists. We quickly gunned them down and opened the doors...

“Fuck off.” I simply said when the Mako was revealed. “This thing is a rolling death cage with thrusters.” I shook my head as Shepard began to climb in.

He turned his head to me and smirked. “What’s wrong, Wyatt? Scared?” he asked me in a challenging tone.

I scoffed at that. “Of your driving? Absofuckinglutely.” I answered before giving in and climbing in with Tali and Garrus. We all fastened up tight and held on. When we felt movement, we all prepared for the worst... The gun fired almost immediately. Only halting to cool down before opening fire again, or a large round was fired. A window then popped before me... A communication. I pressed it..

“The last batch went south... Are they looking for her?” came a female voice.

I analysed the signal closely. “Weak signal, Shepard...” I told him. Tali then pulled the window over to her.

“I’ll try to clear it up and pinpoint the location through the Geth jamming systems...” she said and began to type away. I just left her to it and hung on.

I smirked and leaned over to Garrus as much as I dared without being flung about. “I like girls that take control.” I mumbled quietly and he let out a laugh at that.

I saw the signal pick up again and Tali was transfixed with trying to pinpoint it... “More comm chatter, Shepard. Still weak.” I pointed out as it played.

It was the same voice. “Any sign of movement? Lizbeth could still be in there...” she said, sounding rather desperate. “It’s only been a few days.” she continued. We continued to be thrown around as the gun continued firing. We almost flipped again before another signal was picked up... “She’s my daughter. I’ll wait for as long as I need to.” she spoke to... Whoever was there. We continued on, slowing for a second, maybe a door? We went through and then the radio came back on. “We’ve got movement! Some kind of vehicle... Not one of the Geth.” She said.

I turned toward the cockpit. “There’re close enough for a visual, Shepard. We’re close.” I told him. We surged forward again then came to a halt. The green light to exit came on and we all poured out, attempting to keep our cheering and vomiting to a none. We saw a ramp leading down to some kind of ruin. We headed down and saw some kind of security forces dressed like Arcelia.

We got past and someone in a suit of some kind held a pistol on us. “That’s close enough!” he barked out at us. Huh. Paranoid.

The girl next to him rolled her eyes. “Relax Jeong. They’re obviously not Geth.” she pointed out to him, but he wasn’t so easily convinced it seems.

He shook his head and glanced at her. “Get back Juliana! Who are you?! What do you want?!” he asked us. Well, more demanded really.

We all shared an amused glance. “I’m Commander Shepard, this is Commander Warwick. Council Spectres. Here to remove your Geth problem.” Shepard told him.

I clicked my fingers on my left hand and led it into a point like a salesman. “Good to the last Geth.” I nodded with a chuckle.

The woman Jeong referred to as Juliana seemed relieved at hearing that from us. “See? You worry too much.” Juliana said to him.

He scowled back at her. “And you trust too easily _Juliana_.” he told her simply, turning to her fully now.

She kept her attention on us though. “I’m just glad to see a friendly face. I thought we were the only humans left on the planet.” she said to us.

I shook my head at that. “Zhu’s Hope’s holding out just about.” I informed them.

Juliana whirled around on Jeong, who near enough shit his pants. “I thought you said they were all dead?” she asked him accusingly.

He denied that. “I said they were _probably_  all dead.” he defended himself. Ah, technicalities. Gotta love them.

Tali then spoke up. “They’re still surviving, despite the odds.” she said, a hint of admiration in her voice. Then again, I suppose her people knew all about that...

Juliana nodded to us then. “We know what that’s like... Damn synthetics are relentless...” she sighed.

Shepard then nodded to her. “We’ll do what we can to drive them off.” he promised her. “But to do that, we need some information.” he bargained.

Jeong was instantly onto that. “What  _kind_  of information?” he asked us. Ah, gotta love those company secrets, and keep them safe, even at the expense of others!

Juliana rolled her eyes again at him. “Ignore him. The Geth are up in the ExoGeni Headquarters, just a bit further along the skyway.” she gave us directions.

Jeong was quick to point something out. “Those headquarters are private property, soldier. Remove the Geth and nothing else.” he ‘warned’ us. Right. Sure. Whatever.

I scoffed at him then. “Right. We’ll remove whatever we damn well please if we think it’s shifty. Got a problem? Talk to the barrel of my gun. Want to mouth off? Talk to the butt of it. Both will eagerly greet you, but only one will leave you standing at the end.” I stated to him simply. He wised up and said nothing.

Juliana then spoke up again. “Commanders! Before you go... My daughter, Lizbeth, she’s missing.” she said, clearly upset about the whole thing.

Jeong was rather quick to shoot the idea down... “They shouldn’t waste time looking around. We can do a proper accounting of all our casualties after the Geth are gone.” he said as if he were sure.

Juliana was not happy about that. “That’s my daughter you’re talking about! She’s still alive, I know it.” Juliana asserted to us, and I understood that.

Shepard began asking some more questions, getting more information. I saw a man gesturing to me and I walked over. “Thanks for coming over, Commander. I was hoping to ask a favour... I rushed out of my office to get away from the Geth, and left some important blueprints behind for some mods. Would you see if you can find my office, and if you do, copy said blueprints onto this OSD?” he asked and handed me the device.

I gave him a nod. “Aye, if I find it, I’ll get them for you.” I agreed.

He smiled then in relief and thanks. “Thank you Commander. I’ll pay you for your trouble, of course.” he promised, and that made me more determined. I’m still a PMC operator at heart...

“Volunteering us for harms way again, Commander?” came Garrus’ voice from behind me. I spun around and smirked at him.

I then handed him the OSD. “Just you Garrus.” I told him, patting him on the arm as I walked past. He stared at the device for a minute, realising he volunteered himself, before pocketing it and following. We headed back up the ramp to the Mako before I held my hand out and stopped us... “We need to keep an eye on Jeong. I don’t trust him not to try something.” I narrowed my eyes behind me at his figure down below.

Shepard nodded to me in agreement. “He’s right. Let’s watch our backs.” he said as we climbed back in the Mako and set off again. We moved upwards, through the lot where we were, and then levelled out again. About a minute later, I felt the gun firing once again.

The communication panel flashed before me again and I intercepted the signal... “You owe us for this, the Skyway is crawling with Geth...” a male voice said.

Another then sounded out. “Package is secured... We’re leaving now.” it reported.

A more worried voice then came on. “Wait... Shut down the comm! We’ve got incoming Geth! Damn it, _shut down the comm!_ ” he ordered before it went completely silent... Not from it shutting down either...

I then sighed and brushed away the panel. “Whoever that was, they’re goners.” I told Shepard, who looked back and nodded. I felt us jump again and I think we landed on a Geth unit... I felt multiple impacts on the shields as we all sat there, being flung left and right by Shepard’s manic driving.

The outside cameras activated for us and we saw our destination... Some kind of thin wall. The Mako wouldn’t fit at all. “The Geth certainly don’t waste time moving in...” Garrus spoke.

Tali nodded in response. “They wouldn’t just set all of this up for no reason... They must be looking for something.” she told us as the green light came on and we all unfastened and disembarked.

Shepard didn’t get out yet. “Wyatt, secure a position, I’ll cover you from here with the gun!” Shepard ordered and I nodded to him. I moved to a section of pillar that had fallen, while Tali and Garrus took cover either side of the thin doorway.

I noticed movement above us... “Ah fuck... Spider-Geth!” I exclaimed. “Garrus, deal with them, Tali, give me a hand with the ground troops!” I barked my orders. Both nodded, and Tali took cover next to me. They were to the left and above us, on a raised platform... Three ran at us and Tali popped up and blasted them to kingdom come.

I then threw a grenade up and waited a few seconds before detonating it above them. I saw hydraulic fluid and synthetic limbs go flying all over. I then spotted the last Spider-Geth fall from the ceiling, completely inactive. Shepard then sprayed the platform with the Mako’s gun, taking out a few that survived. He disembarked and we kept moving. We headed up the ramp to the platform...

I gestured with my gun. “To the right, sealed door. Tali, can you open it?” I asked her.

She gave me a nod of certainty. “Yes Commander.” she stated and ran over to the locking mechanism. She typed into her Omni-Tool and the door opened in no time. We headed inside and found nothing, just some crates. Shepard and Tali opened them up, finding some equipment and mods.

I heard a whirring noise and turned to Garrus, who’s eyes widened as we both turned our heads and my eyes did the same... Oh fuck me sideways... “Armature!” I exclaimed. Tali and Shepard spun to face it as it unpacked and we all unloaded our weapons into it... I quickly slid under it, took my knife, and jammed it hard into the Armature’s underbelly, pulled out the knife and ripped out some wiring. It went haywire and I quickly slid out as it collapsed and powered down.

We were all breathing heavily... And then I began laughing. Everyone seemed a bit confused, but ended up joining in. “Why... Why are we laughing? We almost died!” Garrus asked, which just made him laugh more.

I took my helmet off and held the wall as I recovered from the laugh. “Sometimes... All you can do is laugh.” I gave a carefree shrug of my shoulders as we exited the room and I replaced my helmet. We headed over to the door inside and found it shielded... I gave it a hard bash with the butt of my rifle...

SIA then spoke up. “Commander, this shield is even more powerful than the one in the Prothean Ruin on Therum.” she told me. Right, so we’re not even busting this one with guns at all...

I then turned around. “Tali?” I asked. She walked over and again typed into her Omni-Tool, glancing up every so often. Her Omni-Tool flashed red and she kicked the shield, swearing in Khelish.

She then turned to me apologetically. “Sorry, Commanders... This shield... Is unlike anything the Geth have ever created before.” she explained to us. “We’ll have to find a way around.” she told us. I turned my head and saw a hole, leading to... I don’t know. The actual route to the area it accessed was blocked due to fallen debris...

I walked over and looked down. Huh, not that far at all... “Looks like a one-way drop, Commander.” Garrus told me, seeing what I did...

 


	14. Feros: Krogan Beat Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard, Garrus, Wyatt and Tali have made it to ExoGeni, and now must get inside. With more information revealed, the team must quickly detach the Geth ship if they want to get back out again. But Saren's forces are determined to stop them... Just what's so important about the seemingly insignificant colony?

I gave a sigh and nodded in agreement. “Aye... Alright, you guys stay here, I’ll call you if it’s clear.” I told them. Everyone looked at each other uneasily...

Tali then approached me. “I should come with you... Just to be sure.” she nodded with finality. I just chuckled, held her shoulders and shook my head.

I glanced at the hole. “I’ll be fine, Tali.” I smiled at her, touching the cheek of her suit.

She put her hand on mine and sighed, nodding slowly. “Okay...” she said to me, backing up a bit.

I turned and jumped down the hole, instantly aiming my weapon down the corridor. I slowly made my way down, keeping to the left wall as I did. No movement on motion sensor... “Anything?!” Shepard called as I walked.

I lowered my weapon a bit and turned my head. “No, not that I can-” I cut off as something sliced into my arm that was on the guard of my rifle. I gasped in pain and turned, seeing some kind of dog thing attached to my arm by the teeth. I ragged my arm from it’s grasp, but it instantly leapt at me, pinning me to the wall. I used my forearm at it’s throat to keep it’s teeth from my head as it chomped it’s teeth at me. I reached down with my free hand, pulling my pistol and shoving the barrel in it’s stomach. I pressed the trigger once... Twice... Thrice.. And it finally went limp.

It fell off of me and I slid down the wall into a sitting position... Before I could get up, another one leapt at me, teeth bared...  ** _BANG!_**  it’s side opened up and it went flying. A shotgun blast. “ _'I’ll be fine, Tali...'_ ’” said Quarian repeated my own words at me.

I grumbled as Garrus helped me up while she stood there, her arms crossed. Smugly, or angrily, I couldn’t tell... “Well, I _was_... I had it under control.” I stated to her a little embarrassed about all of this...

Shepard chuckled and patted my shoulder. “Don’t worry, we know.” he nodded reassuringly as they moved off. I stood there for a few seconds, thinking before I turned and walked with them. I was behind Tali and was about to speak before I saw movement...

I quickly pulled Tali aside as a gunshot sounded out and it hit me in the abdomen. I grunted and took a single step back from the impact as we all aimed our weapons at the source...

“Damn it!” came a frustrated voice. A woman. “I’m so sorry, I thought you were Geth, or one of those Varren...” she apologised to us, well, me.

I grunted a little. “No worries. Happens.” I gave a shrug, some amount of pain following it...

Shepard nodded at that. “They won’t be a problem now. But why were you here in the first place?” He asked her. Good question.

She gave a sigh. “It’s my own fault. Everyone else was running to safety and I stayed to back up data.” she explained to us. Wait, back up data?

I blinked once. “Wait... Geth were invading, so instead of engaging leg-it mode, you stay behind to save some data?” I asked her incredulously, folding my arms.

She looked down at that. “I’m not proud of it, but... Yes.” she nodded. “Next thing I knew, the Geth ship latched on and the power went out.” she continued to say. “I was trapped. I tried to get out, but the way was blocked.” she told us.

Shepard heard her out and then spoke. “We’ll get you out as soon as we find what the Geth are after.” he nodded to her reassuringly.

She then shook her head at us. “It’s not the Geth, it’s the energy field they put up. They don’t want anyone else getting access to the-” she cut off then, looking away from us.

Shepard decided to coax it out of her. “I’m here for the Geth. It’s very important I find out what they’re after.” he said to her, trying to get her to tell us.

She seemed nervous, yet also like she wanted to tell us. “I don’t know for certain, but I’m guessing they’re here for the Thorian.” she finally told us...

Everyone seemed taken aback by that. “Thorian? What’s a Thorian?” Tali asked her.

I scratched the back of my helmet. “I think I knew a guy who sold a cream for that...” I added thoughtfully, and Garrus elbowed me with a smirk on his face.

The girl then decided to elaborate for us. “It’s an indigenous lifeform. ExoGeni was studying it.” she explained briefly.

Shepard needed to know more, and so did the rest of us if we wanted to stop the Geth. “What else can you tell me? Do you know where I can find this Thorian?” Shepard asked her.

She looked around then. “I might- I might be able to, but not with those Geth crawling around everywhere.” she told us.

I scoffed at that. “Well, back to square one I guess... Kill the Geth.” I gave a shrug in resignation.

She shook her head at that. “No, we need to get out here, past that field.” she begged us.

Yeah, but how is the question... “Do you know how we can shut it down?” Shepard asked the girl.

The girl thought for a minute. “No... Not exactly. But I think the Geth ship is powering it.” she said, giving us some vital information. “I’ve noticed the Geth laying power cables everywhere.” she continued to tell us. “You could follow the cables, but there’s Geth everywhere.” she concluded.

I decided to glean as much as we could. “So, who are you?” I asked her.

She seemed a bit shocked I asked. “I’m just a research assistant for ExoGeni.” she shrugged modestly. “I came here with my mother... I don’t even know if she made it out alive.” she sighed, clearly upset.

Shepard put two and two together then. “You must be Lizbeth... She’s with some others from the colony. She’s safe for now.” he told her.

She beamed at that, clearly happy. “She’s alive?! Thank god. I thought I was the only one left.” she breathed in relief. “Please, Commanders, get that field down so I can see my mother again.” she pleaded with us.

Shepard nodded at that, but clearly had more to ask. “Tell me what you know about the Thorian.” he told her. She seemed thoughtful for a second.

She then shook her head at us. “I really don’t know that much about it... I think it’s some kind of plant being... I know it’s very old. Thousands of years old, even.” she explained what she knew. Damn. Plant being? Makes sense some kind of plant would form intelligence somewhere...

I had a question then... “Why would the Geth care about a plant being? They’re synthetic. It’s not like they can glean any useful intel out of it.” I asked her.

She nodded to me then. “Exactly. I don’t know why they’d care either. ExoGeni studied it, but didn’t find anything useful from what I know.” she shrugged to me... Huh. Strange.

Shepard then looked around and we nodded, confirming we were ready to go. “You stay put, I’ll go open some doors.” he told her.

She then gained a look of realisation. “Oh! Here, take my ID. This should get you past any locked doors.” she smiled to us. We nodded in thanks and got ready to go. “Good luck with that field!” she said to us.

I took step and stumbled down to one knee. “ _AH!_  Dammit...” I groaned. I looked down and saw I was leaking blood... “Ah, wunderbar.” I cursed as I realised I was wounded from that hit.

Shepard turned and his eyes widened when he saw. “Wyatt!” he exclaimed and moved over toward me.

Garrus saw and was shocked by the wound. He then turned to Lizbeth. “Damn, what did you use in those rounds? Punched right through his armour and shields...” he marvelled at the damage it did.

She shrugged a bit sheepishly. “ExoGeni modified. Heavy Disruptor and Heavy Tungsten. Bypasses armour and shields...” she gulped at seeing me injured from her own gun.

Tali quickly came over. “Here, some Medi-Gel.” she said and waved her Omni-Tool. I felt some kind of gel spread on the wound, cooling it and taking away the pain. Felt a bit weird, but I wasn’t complaining...

Garrus shook his head at me. “How you were able to stand for that long with a wound like that is nothing short of amazing.” he stated to me and I just chuckled.

“Coulda kept going. Pain just shocked me is all.” I gave a shrug to him and he scoffed in disbelief. “Alright, I’m good now. Thanks Tali.” I nodded and she averted her gaze.

She was so cute when she did that. “No problem...” she mumbled out.

I readied my rifle and shook it off. “Right, let’s-” I cut off and quickly pulled my pistol, hitting the group of Varren about to ambush us. Headshots on each. I held my pistol up, the barrel smoking.

Everyone turned and saw the dead Varren. “Well, that’s... That.” Shepard oh so eloquently stated. I flipped my pistol by the trigger guard in my hand and holstered it. Ocelot would be proud.

I then chuckled and shrugged. “Hey, one already caught me off guard. Not letting that happen again.” I told them. Everyone nodded as we crossed the lot and stacked up near the door on the other end. I pointed my gun at it as Shepard hovered his hand over the button. I took a breath and nodded.

He hit the button and I quickly stepped inside, scanning the room. Left led to a set of stairs. Right was the side of the stairs and also under them. Dead end. Concentrate left. We moved left, when the stairwell came into view, I pointed my rifle at the top. Everyone followed me in and Shepard and I led the way up...

Suddenly an angry voice rang out. “Stupid machine! Access encrypted files!” he exclaimed. Sounded like a Krogan... It was a short set of stairs that led onto a landing to the next set, which we also climbed. “No, I don’t want to review protocol!” he growled in frustration. We climbed the last set and indeed we saw a Krogan talking the building’s VI...

It then spoke in monotone voice. “I am unable to comply. Please contact your supervisor.” it told him

He then stepped to the VI threateningly. “Dammit, tell me what I want to know, or I’ll blast your virtual ass into actual dust!” he growled in warning.

The VI, oblivious to it all, continued. “Please contact your supervisor for a Level 4 security exemption or make an appointment with-”

“Stupid machine!” the Krogan interrupted it angrily.

The VI then spoke again. “If there is nothing else, please step aside. There is a queue forming behind you for the use of this console.” it told him... Uh oh.

The Krogan turned and spotted us, grinning. “Oh good. I really need to kill someone!” he exclaimed. Before any of us could react, he charged.

He knocked us all down, but as I fell I pulled him and he went over the banister and down the stairs with me. We both ended up arse over teakettle, slamming into the lower landing and continuing on down the first set and hitting the bottom of the entire flight of stairs. We both got up, dazed as fuck from the fall and landing.

The Krogan swung first, but in his dazed state, hit the wall beside me instead. He yelled in pain from the impact with the rock. I was too dazed to perform any CQC manoeuvres... I then tacked him into the wall, knowing I wouldn’t miss a unit like him with a move like that. He grunted from that impact but slammed his elbow into my back, sending me to my knees. Fuck, that hurt! He then kneed me in the face, sending me on my back.

He jumped at me and slammed his fists once into my helmet and visor. He didn't crack it, but considering he positioned his knees on my arms to prevent me retaliating, I was pretty much helpless. When he was done whacking my face, he got up and yanked a large piece of rebar sticking out of the wall and pressed his foot on my chest, raising the rebar in the air behind his head. He was still grinning, sure in his triumph. “Time to die, human!” he growled out. As he swung downwards at me, a sharp piece of metal suddenly appeared from his chest. He looked down at it in confusion, took his foot off me, smiled, laughed with blood pouring from his mouth, and fell to the side, dead.

I saw Tali standing behind where the Krogan was, pieces of cloth on her suit gloves to prevent the sharp rebar from piercing them as she gripped it I imagine. She quickly came over and helped me up. I tried to walk but stumbled a bit and Garrus suddenly came to my side. “Careful there, you took... Quite a tumble.” he said to me as Shepard got up on the landing above us, rubbing his head as Tali and Garrus got me up the stairs. Damn, we fell far.

I sat down against the wall at the top as Shepard went to talk to the VI while Garrus and Tali stayed with me. I took my helmet off, and winced at the pain I felt as I did... Tali looked at me, but didn’t seem very worried, luckily. “You have some bruising and a nosebleed, but it should heal in an hour or so.” she said as she scanned me with her Omni-Tool, breathing a sigh of relief. “You get in a lot of fistfights.” she said, and I was sure she was smirking...

I chuckled and held my head with my left hand, draping my right over my knee. “Yeah well...” I gave a shrug. “Hazard of the job, innit?” I smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and playfully punched my shoulder.

Garrus then sighed. “With you, yes.” he nodded to me and I laughed at that. He then moved over to Shepard once he knew I was okay.

I nodded back at her. “True, true.” I agreed. “Blimey, Krogan are tough fuckers. I owe you one.” I smiled at her. She looked away again then back to me.

She shook her head slowly. “You don’t owe me anything. Just don’t die on me- on us, don’t die on  _us_.” she corrected herself hastily...

I turned her to face me again with one hand... “Tali...” I spoke, getting closer to her...

Suddenly, a voice called out. “Hey, lovebirds! We’re moving!” Garrus exclaimed, picking up my helmet and throwing it to me. I caught it in both hands, pulling it to my chest and nodded. Tali helped me up and I leaned down, planting a quick kiss on her neck before replacing my helmet...

I heard her gasp from the sudden kiss. “Oh Keelah...” I heard her mumble before we caught up with Shepard and Garrus.

I turned to Shepard. “So what’s the deal?” I asked him.

Shepard gave a sigh. “Species 37, or the Thorian, is under Zhu’s Hope.” he stated to me. I stopped in my tracks and turned my head to him. “I know. It’s what Saren must be after. It has an ability to control other organics.” he explained to me.

I let out a gasp then. “Like the Zhu’s Hope colonists...” I realised. “That’s why they were acting so damn weird! ‘Protect the heart of the colony makes much more sense now...’” I nodded in revelation of this new fact.

Shepard have a nod then. “ExoGeni intentionally left them there to be infected, to study the effects it had on them. They knew all along.” he said to me and I shook my head.

“Those fuckers...” I growled as we got back to the VI. “We should warn Joker, and the guys at the colony!” I exclaimed to him. Shepard nodded to me then.

He tried to establish a line. “Good idea.” he said to me. “Joker. Come in, Joker. Damn it. That field is blocking us.” Shepard said in frustration.

Tali then spoke up. “We need to disable the shield and get back quickly!” she exclaimed in worry.

I nodded and then turned to the still active VI. “Can you tell us about the Geth ship and the field?” I asked it.

It answered, as usual, in monotone. “I have limited data on the Geth. They have effectively blocked all sensors within the facility. I have detected unusual power fluctuations, but am unable to determine the source.” it explained to us.

I gave a nod then. “Right, guess we’re on our own.” I said to the group. I then turned to the VI. “Tell me about the Thorian...” I asked it. It went on to explain about how it has tendrils beneath almost the entire planet, sensory stuff to listen to activity. It has large nerve bundles that contain it’s cognitive ability, and theories about how it processes new stimuli. We also asked about it’s intelligence, and were told it acts out of survival rather than aggression, and about the value it places on human life. It then told us how it uses pain to control subjects and condition them. It also told us it spans most of Feros and that there may be key areas that thralls tend to. It also told about how Lizbeth objected to the controlled study and was placed on probation.

I then heard a familiar voice. “Commander, the Geth ship seems to be emanating a large amount of power. I can theorise that that is what is powering the fields.” SIA told me. We continued on, through a tight and damaged hallway and to another set of stairs, which we ascended.

I saw movement on my motion sensor and we all prepared for a fight. I saw we were on a walkway above the Geth that were bowing before something... I dropped a grenade and that dealt with them quickly in their calm state. We dropped from the walkway into the room and saw some kind of claw attached to the building and some tubes leading through the room...

Tali then spoke up. “The Geth use these claws to anchor their ships to the side of buildings.” she explained to us as we looked around at the giant metal structure in front of us.

Garrus was in awe of it all. “The Geth don’t waste much finessing their landings... How do we cut the power if it’s coming from the ship?” he asked us curiously.

I patted myself down then. “Darn! The one day I forget my C4!” I exclaimed sarcastically. “We’ll need to find a weak spot, somewhere we can sever the connection...” I decided and Shepard nodded. I saw a light inside the claw and approached it carefully, crouching by the claw.

Garrus also looked at it. “This place seems almost... Peaceful. Tranquil.” he noted about it. “Like a religious Temple of sorts.” he commented on the design of the room.

Tali nodded to us. “The Geth blur the line between synthetic and organic. It’s only natural to assume they seek some form of understanding from a higher power.” she told us. “As you said earlier, Commander.” she gestured to me with her head.

I grunted at that. “Higher power in this case being... Reapers.” I nodded in understanding, standing up and nodding to Shepard I was ready to move out. We wound through another corridor, and I spied movement on the motion sensor... “Hostiles in the room ahead.” I reported. We all quickly burst into the room and ambushed the Geth, spraying them with bullets before they could react. It seemed to work as all the Geth went down easily-

I cut off from my thoughts as a Spider-Geth leapt on my back and began pulling at my helmet... It’s ‘knees’ wrapped around my head so I couldn’t see out of my visor as it pounded on my helmet and pulled at it. “Can’t get a shot! Stop moving Wyatt!” Shepard told me.

I suddenly got a rush of adrenaline and frustration... I growled out then. “ _ **GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!**_ ” In anger, I reached up, grabbed it’s ‘head’ and put the squeeze on it. I felt the head explode in my hands a second later and the Geth fell off of me. I yelled out in pure, unadulterated hatred as it hit the floor.

I stood there breathing heavily looking down at the Geth’s body, trying to calm down from tapping into my inner Battle-Emotion. “Wyatt? Are you okay?” Tali asked me worriedly. I spun around to her, but seeing her calmed me down instantly... Strange, that’s never happened before...

Taking a steadying breath, I nodded to her. “Aye, I’m sound.” I made the ‘perfect’ symbol with my hand and I swear she smiled... Well, I just had a relapse to my Cobra days. I remembered losing myself to hatred during World War Two... And how _good_  it felt... How no pain could faze me.

I turned around then to scan the room and then we saw a large field in the room covering a door... “This room must lead to the power source of that shield.” Garrus said to us, and I agreed.

Tali then looked around. “But which way is it?” she asked, as there were two ways to go here. We followed the tubes along into another corridor... I stopped for a second and saw that the right led up a set of stairs while the left led to a wall...

 


	15. Feros: How I Learned To Stop Resisting And Love The Thorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the team are inside their main objective is to detach the ship and find The Thorian before it can cause more harm to the colony. They also find some logs and records to follow up on at some point... Once they're out, the team must quickly race back to the colony to save it... But tragedy strikes.

:Tali’s POV:

I saw Wyatt come to a stop and turn his head to a rather steep set of steps leading to another part of the building... There was a bright light at the very top, stopping us from seeing what was at the end. “Wait here a minute...” Wyatt said and climbed the stairs. I made to follow him, but Shepard put a hand on my arm and shook his head, stopping me. I reluctantly complied... We then heard frantic shooting... And then... “FUCK OFF ME!” came Wyatt’s voice. Before we could follow him up to help, three Krogan bodies came tumbling down the stairs, riddled with bullets, blood and newly formed bruises and cuts...

We all stared at them slack-jawed... Garrus then snapped his gaze up. “Commander, if for some reason, I ever get the idea to piss Wyatt off, do me a favour and break my arm. It’d be less detrimental to my health and remind me it’s not such a good idea.” Garrus said to Shepard, always with the wit. He and Wyatt got along very well with that, the two of them going back and forth.

I smiled at the connotation of seeing the Krogan dead. He’d be fine up there. Despite the fact I know he can handle himself, since he had done long before I was born and longer than I’ve been alive, he was still... New to the universe. I couldn’t help but feel a bit protective and worried about him. Not only that, but... Well... He was very sweet. I enjoy his company, his stories.

Maybe I have a bit of a crush on him as well... Okay, a big crush. I’ve always thought of myself as above such things for the good of the Fleet, yet here I am, falling for an alien. A human, no less. Keelah, feelings are hard. I don’t even know if he’d feel the same way, or if he’s just being friendly to me... But that kiss earlier... Oh how it made me melt... It’s almost like the movies.

We heard a clattering and then loud armoured steps descending the stairs. I put my reverie on hold and pointed my shotgun, hoping that it was Wyatt who was coming down... I saw the silhouette of the figure and it was him. Of course it was. He reached the bottom and the other two nodded. He turned to me, took my shotgun, took the mods out with one hand like a professional, threw it away, put the mods in a new shotgun and flipped it so he held it out to me with one hand by the barrel...

It was a Sokolov X... One of the best shotguns on the market. I was speechless as I took it from his grasp slowly. “Thank you, Wyatt...” I said to him. He gave me a smile... _That_  smile. The smile that somehow makes my heart go aflutter... It really does seem like the movies when I feel like this.

He took something out of his pocket... An OSD. He tossed it in the air, caught it, then threw it to Garrus, who also caught it. Garrus looked at it, confused. “Keep hold of that for us, would ya?” Wyatt asked with his grin, pointing to Garrus from the hip.

Said Turian then looked to the OSD, then to Wyatt again... “But... But I had this before... You gave it to me. How did you get it back?” Garrus asked him.

Wyatt shrugged in response. “While we listened to the VI drone on, I nicked it from your side pocket thingy. Wasn’t ‘ard like.” he smirked at Garrus, who instantly checked his suit, the storage compartment opening up... Empty.

He seemed very shocked. “You’re just full of surprises...” Garrus shook his head as he replaced the OSD and chuckled at Wyatt.

Shepard seemed impressed by it. “Well... You’re certainly becoming more useful.” he stated simply.

:Wyatt’s POV:

I just waved him off. “Yeah yeah, we all are. Right, there was nothin’ up there other than Gavin’s data and that shottie. Let’s get goin’” I gestured ahead. Everyone nodded and moved out of there and across the room into the other area that must have what we’re looking for. We entered into a room with flights of stairs, some going down that were blocked and a set going up. We headed up the stairs and then up a second set and through a small hallway. “I got movement...” I told the team.

We moved into the next room and heard the robotic buzzing of the Geth. We opened fire on them and took cover. I hit one on a walkway above us, who fell and crushed another Geth beneath it. I popped up and saw something interesting... God, I hope this works... I popped up again and hit a canister and as planned, it exploded, taking the rest of the Geth out.

We all waited for the dust to settle... “Clear.” Shepard told us. I saw a terminal ahead of us beeping... I decided to practise my hacking. I got on my Omni-Tool as the others looked around. I keyed in the numbers, ran a bypass and forged an ExoGeni signature... And got it!

I saw a message pop up on my Omni-Tool then and read it aloud... “’Confidential: The test samples were due to arrive three days ago, but we haven’t heard anything back from the colony, or the cargo vessel. We suspect the samples became volatile and recommend cutting off all further contact with the Nodacrux Colony. Even if the colony is discovered, no one should be able to trace the events there back to us’... The bastards...” I grumbled angrily. Everyone came over to heat what I said. “They shipped some kind of samples to another ExoGeni colony from the Thorian.” I told them.

Shepard sighed then. “When we get back to the Normandy, I’ll contact the Alliance and they can decide on how to deal with it.” he nodded to me and I agreed with him.

We headed up another set of stairs and saw another claw hooked into the building via an already open window. “Well, I forgot my TNT today, so we’ll have to find another way.” I told Shepard. We headed over the walkway and into another area.

There were a few Geth, and one larger one. I threw a grenade and took most out, but the larger one was a tough bastard. Tali typed into her Omni-Tool quickly and the larger one shook violently and exploded... “Self-destruct mechanism. Destroyers’ are the easiest to access.” she explained to us.

Damn she’s really badass and I fucking love it. We headed down off the walkway and saw some kind of lab... “Seems like a containment lab of sorts, Commanders.” Garrus said to us, confirming what I thought.

Tali nodded then. “We only need to dislodge one claw, and the entire ship should fall.” she told us. Well... That’s good news. Saves a lot of work. If only we could find out how to take one out.

Shepard went to check out the lab while Tali and I headed to a server that was flashing red... She hacked it instantly and we saw a message flag up... ‘PRIVATE LOG OF DR. GAMORLE: I don’t trust this Cerberus group. They may pay us well, but if this gets out before we’ve developed an antidote... It’s just not smart. They won’t tell us what they want the samples for or why they wanted them delivered to the Matano System. My records show nothing of interest out there.’ it finished. Tali and I looked at each other.

We were both worried... “Shepard!” I called him over. He came over to us and looked over the log himself.

He shook head head and threw his arms with his rifle towards the floor in frustration. “Dammit! We’ll tell Alliance Command and deal with this one ourselves.” he decided and I nodded to him. We headed over to a large console and saw a ticket attached to it.

‘The damn door to the shuttle bay is fried again. Works fine if the PSI is 30 or lower, and the safety shut off kicks in of the PSI gets above 34. But if the PSI is in the 31-34 zone the door slams down with enough power to shear through a metal I-beam. Somebody fix this before one of my team loses an arm in that thing!’

I nodded as we read the note. “If we can get the PSI to 31 to 34, it could be enough to destabilise the arm.” I suggested and Shepard nodded, activating the console. He got the balance correct and nodded to me, and I hit the release catch. The shutter then slammed on the Geth claw. I heard the creaking of metal and then the claw blew off of the ship. I heard more creaking as the Geth ship forcibly detached. The tower shook and finally stopped and stabilised as I guess the ship fell from the building...

Garrus nodded. “Well done, Commanders.” he praised us.

Tali then also spoke up. “The fields should be down now. We can go and see about this ‘Thorian’ creature.” she told us and we nodded.

I laughed then. “I rather enjoyed that. Killed a load of Geth, and a big boom at the end.” I gave an appreciative nod.

Garrus smirked and turned to me. “You’re a simple man, Wyatt.” he nodded, and patted my shoulder in agreement. “I’m of the same opinion.” he added.

I then sighed. “While I’d love to celebrate, there may be more Geth we haven’t encountered yet. Stay frosty.” I ordered and everyone nodded.

The comm then came to life... “I repeat, Normandy to shore party! Commander Shepard!? Commander Warwick!? Is anyone picking this up? Come on, someone talk to me!” came Joker’s voice.

We were all momentarily shocked at the urgency we heard in his voice. Shepard and I activated our comms. “Joker? What’s the matter? Miss us already?” I asked him.

I felt the eye roll at that. “Oh yeah, so much.” he said to us.

Shepard chuckled. “What’s going on over there, Joker?” he asked Joker.

He sighed at that. “We’re on lockdown over here, Commanders. Something’s happened to the colonists. Ash, Kaiden and Liara came running back in a panic. Wrex had some kind of plant creatures hangin’ off him as he ran to the docking bay. They all got on board safely, but the colonists are banging on the hull, trying to claw their way inside the ship. They’re freaking out!” Joker exclaimed over the comm.

I then got on the comm. “Fire some warning shots off, see if they back off. If not, then pull the Normandy out of the docking bay, but stay close.” I ordered him. “If they have explosives stashed... It’s not worth the risk.” I pointed out. Shepard nodded to me then in agreement.

Shepard then turned to us. “We’re leaving, but let’s rid this place of these damn Synthetics before we go.” Shepard smirked to us.

I laughed out loud. “Shepard, you’re speaking my language. Let’s do this shit.” I gave a staunch nod in response and everyone got their weapons out. I saw a brightened Geth terminal on my way... I used my Omni-Tool and opened it up. “Looks like the Geth are planning something. They’re rallying in the Skyllian Verge. Armstrong Cluster.” I looked up to Shepard who nodded.

He thought for a second. “We’ll report to Alliance Command and wait for orders.” he decided and I nodded back to him. Made sense. We moved back the way we came but encountered no resistance. We reached the room with the field that was now disabled and moved through it. We went through a hall and saw Lizbeth waiting for us through another door.

She seemed pleased to see us. “There you are!” she exclaimed. “We should get out of here. I don’t think this place is safe...” she told us.

First though, we had some questions... “You knew more about the Thorian than you said you did.” I accused her, pointing at her.

She blinked in surprise, but looked down, ashamed. “I- I was afraid! I wanted to stop the tests but they threatened me! Told me I’d be next.” she told us, looking away. “When the Geth attacked, I stayed behind to send a message to Colonial Affairs. I tried to tell them where the Thorian was, but the power cut before I could send the message.” she explained to us. Well, that made more sense than staying to back up data. “I- I never meant for this to happen.” she said to us.

Shepard took a minute to consider what she said. He then nodded. “You did what you could. I’ll help them if you can tell me where to find the Thorian.” he promised her.

She smiled at that, clearly happy. “The Thorian is under Zhu’s Hope, but the entrance is blocked. The colonists covered it with a freighter just before the Geth attacked.” she explained to us.

One thing still didn’t add up to me... “But why are the Geth interested in a plant?” I asked her. “Even Saren. What could he do with it?” I asked.

Lizbeth’s eyes drifted up. “Welllll... It does have unique mind controlling capabilities. That’s what ExoGeni was interested in.” she explained to us.

The comm the beeped. “Normandy to shore party, come in.” Joker requested. I held up my index finger to Lizbeth as we answered.

“Go ahead, Joker.” I answered him.

He then took in a breath. “How do you like your news? Good news first or bad news first?” he asked us. We all looked at each other.

I sighed and shrugged. “Bad news first.” I decided.

“We’re picking up a looooot of Geth comm chatter. Looks like they’re headed your way.” he warned us.

Shepard then nodded. “Thanks for the heads up Joker.” he said

I then spoke up. “What’s the good news?” I asked him.

“The colonists stopped banging on the doors! They’ve moved to prepare for the Geth instead.” he said in an upbeat voice and we all groaned.

“Right. Thanks.” I rolled my eyes with a nod.

Shepard then got his weapon ready. “You heard the man, let’s move out.” he ordered and we all got ready.

Lizbeth then spoke up. “I’m coming with you! I might be able to help. Undo the mess I helped create.” she said to us, looking down in shame. We all headed back to the Mako, strapping in tightly.

I turned to Lizbeth with a knowing grin, as did Garrus and I think also Tali. “Hold on tight.” I warned her.

She looked confused. “I’m already strapped in... Wh-” she cut off and yelled out as the Mako surged forwards and we were all slammed back into our seats. I coughed a bit as my back hit the seat and I shook my head amusedly. We had the same ride as before, just the opposite way, with Shepard firing at some more Geth on our path.

When we got back in range of the outpost, we picked up a signal... “...Anybody? Is there anybody picking this up?” is sounded like Lizbeth’s mother, Juliana...

Then an angry male voice sounded. “Get away from that radio!”

Lizbeth turned to us worriedly. “What was that all about?” she asked us.

We hit some static, but I managed to clear the signal up. “... This is Juliana Baynham of Feros colony. Please help us...” more static hit... Well, that’s not good.

We got to the entrance of the outpost and Lizbeth gasped. “That’s my mom! Stop. Stop the rover!” she exclaimed. Shepard obliged and pulled up at the side of the entrance. The green light turned on but Lizbeth was already down the ramp. We all disembarked and quickly followed.

I made a ‘down’ motion with my hand and we all crouched. We readied our weapons and moved against the wall slowly, peering out at what was going on... Jeong looked to be panicking down there... “You can’t do this Jeong...” Juliana told him in a pleading voice.

He put his hand on his head. “Everyone shut up! Let me think...” he ordered. Damn, he sounded stressed. Lizbeth took cover beside us as we watched...

She looked down and then to us. “What’s going on?” she asked.

More commotion was heard, so we focused our attention back. “You won’t get away with this.” Juliana stated to him in some distress.

A guard then grabbed her. “Get her out of here!” Jeong exclaimed to the guard as he pulled her away.

Lizbeth then stood up. “Get away from her you son of a bitch!” she exclaimed angrily and ran down. I looked at her in disbelief...

What the fuck was she doing?! Shepard reached out to her as she ran down fruitlessly... “Of course... Why not?” I grumbled. I whipped my head around. “Garrus, got a shot?” I asked as he already had his rifle out.

He growled in a guttural tone and shook his head. “No shot. Too many civilians in the line of fire.” he stated to me and I threw my hands down with my rifle in them in frustration.

Her mother was pleased to see her. “Lizbeth!” she exclaimed as they hugged.

Jeong spun around to the ramp where we were still crouched... “Damn it! Come out where I can see you! All of you!” he exclaimed. We did as he said and walked down the ramp toward him. He scoffed at seeing us. “Huh. Shepard and Warwick. Damn it! I knew it was too much to hope the Geth would kill you.” he said to us in annoyance. He let out some wheezing laughs. “I found some interesting facts about you two in the ExoGeni database. I know what you did during the Blitz, Shepard. And you during World War Two, Warwick. We don’t need those kind of heroics here.” he stated to us defiantly.

I approached him and picked him up by his collar. “Back down Jeong. This is a lose-lose situation for you.” I warned him. “You kill us, and the Council will know. You’ll have killed two Spectres, and ExoGeni will never do business again. Kill _them_ , and we’ll unearth all your company’s dirty little secrets, and they’ll be the subject of a rather interesting witch hunt.” I warned him and shoved him away.

He held his throat and backed away. He then shook his head. “Not that simple... Communications are back up... ExoGeni wants this place purged...” he explained to us.

Lizbeth was aghast at this. “This is a human colony Jeong! You can’t just repurpose us!” she exclaimed to him. I happened to agree on that.

He shook his head. “It’s not just you! There’s something here far more valuable than a few colonists!” he explained to her. Ah, the Thorian.

Shepard crossed his arms. “Are you going to tell them about the Thorian? Or should I?” he asked Jeong, who looked like he’d been caught with the entire cookie jar in his bedroom while watching porn.

Juliana was confused. “The what?” she asked.

Lizbeth explained it to her. “It’s a telepathic life-form living under Zhu’s Hope.” she told her mother, rubbing the back of her head.

Juliana was shocked and angered by this. “You won’t get away with this, Jeong.” she stated to him coldly.

He seemed smug. “So you keep saying. But nobody’s going to miss a few colonists.” he stated to her.

I rolled my eyes. “Wow, you’re really shit at business.” I laughed at him and he turned to me.

His eyebrow raised at that. “Excuse me?” he asked.

I acted shocked that he’d asked. “Who? Me?” I asked in return. “This colony... It’s a gimmick. A way to increase company morality points in the media. The poor colonists that endured the Geth, and the big, motherly ExoGeni coming in to nurse them back to health.” I explained to him. I saw the dollar signs in his eyes as I explained the plan to him.

He nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah... Yeah that could work!” he exclaimed in happiness. “No one’s ever gone broke playing the champion of humanity card...” he decided.

Juliana sighed. “Sadly you’d probably make a killing. But as long as if it’ll let us get back to our lives, I’m for it.” she agreed with us.

Jeong nodded happily then. “It just might work... No, but but the infected colonists will throw a bit of a wrench in that plan. No no, they need to disappear.” he told us. Ah, right... That.

Juliana shook her head at Jeong. “You can’t just kill the colonists. It’s not their fault.” she said both to us and him. She was also right.

Lizbeth then also added. “If you kill only the Thorian, it might be enough to stop the infection. Maybe...” she explained to us.

I nodded thoughtfully. “Great plan... Except that I left my tranq darts on the ship. How are we supposed to get past with them shooting at us?” I asked her.

Lizbeth sighed in frustration. “There has to be another way!” she pleaded.

Juliana seemed more thoughtful. “Maybe there is. Come and talk to me before you leave, Commanders.” she said to us and we nodded.

Jeong then piped up. “Just make sure there’s no evidence when you’re done.” he stated to us.

Shepard went to Juliana while I saw to Gavin. “Commander! Any luck finding my workstation in the ruins?” he asked me with hope in his voice.

I held my hand up and nodded to Garrus. He opened his pocket thingy and tossed me the OSD. I caught it and handed it to Hossle. “Yep. Found it and downloaded the data here for you.” I nodded to him.

He seemed well chuffed with that development. “That’s very good news indeed.” he sighed in relief, nodding back to me.

I gave a shrug. “Don’t worry about it. I only wrestled three Krogan for it.” I laughed and he joined in but stopped.

“Wait, you’re serious?” he asked me and I nodded. “Damn... Well, here, for your trouble. Thanks again, Commander.” he smiled to me in thanks.

I turned and saw Shepard, who gestured me over. We walked up the ramp and he turned to me, passing me some grenades. I looked at them and they looked like the usual grenades... They had no inscription on them though. “These release a gas that should incapacitate the colonists.” Shepard told me. I nodded and took them, placing them on my belt with my other grenades.

We got back into the Mako and took off. The main gun fired along the way, signifying that more Geth had come for us along the Skyway.

We pulled up to the gate to the colony... Locked. The green light once again and we all got out. We saw a thing crouched down near the door panel...

I held everyone back. “Stay away from that fuckin’ thing. It’ll come to life, I bet ya.” I stated. I borrowed Tali’s shotgun and approached it. It began to get up, so I stuck the barrel down it’s gob and blew it’s fucking head off. I threw the shotgun back to Tali.

I shuddered at that. “I fucking **_hate_**  zombies.” I stated to the group.

Garrus just looked at the remains of it. “What was that creature? It certainly wasn’t human...” Garrus also shuddered.

Shepard then turned to all of us. “No hitting the colonists! That’s what the gas grenades are for.” he ordered. I nodded to him at that.

Garrus confirmed his orders. “Very well, Commander. Let’s go.” he also nodded. We opened the door to the colony and were instantly fired upon. I took aim with my grenade... And threw it. I waited a few seconds and detonated it. The fire ceased, but there were still those... Creepers to deal with.

We made short work of those, especially Tali and Shepard with their shotguns. Garrus and I gunned them down as best we could with what we had. We summoned the elevator and got inside. When it reached the top we stepped out cautiously. Nothing. We rounded the corner and found two more Creepers.

They were mincemeat before they even got up. I peeked my head around through the doorway and pulled it back as fire rained where I just was.

Tali came over, but I waved to let her know I was okay. I stepped out, threw a grenade and turned into the other end of the doorway on one fluid movement. The grenade attached to the grate behind the colonists at the checkpoint at the top of the stairs. I detonated it and I heard them fall to the ground. We all moved down the stairs. 4 more Creepers were taken out. When I stepped near the barricades, one of the colonists out of nowhere leapt onto my back...

I quickly threw him to the ground and got him in a CQC chokehold... I was under fire, but their weapons were having trouble with my shields. His hands fumbled about and in the commotion he detached a grenade from my belt... He managed to slide it away as he passed out. I stood up and moved the colonist aside as the others came over. I saw Arcelia pick up the grenade then... I moved Tali as she threw it roughly in her direction and it attached to my armoured chest... I saw the marking on it... ‘High Explosive X.’ this wasn’t a gas grenade... “Oh fuck!” I managed to say before I shoved Tali into Shepard and Garrus, sending them flying back through the doorway. I pulled two Creepers into me to shield the colonists as well by hopefully absorbing the blast.

I shut my eyes tight as the grenade beeped rapidly and then made a shrill sound and exploded. It destroyed the Creepers and I went flying backwards into a wall. My back slammed into it and I fell onto my stomach, and it all went dark...


	16. Down But Not Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt is heavily injured, and it's up to Tali to get him back to the Normandy for treatment. Liara quickly replaces the now injured Wyatt and absent Tali, joining Shepard and Garrus in dealing with The Thorian. Once back on the Normandy, still in critical condition, more of Wyatt's past is revealed to the crew.

:Tali’s POV:

I saw Wyatt move through the door but one of the colonists jumped at him. Wyatt was quick to counter, as the colonist wasn’t nearly as nimble or strong as the Geth from earlier. I watched Wyatt use some kind of move that involved clenching his arm around the colonist’s throat. The colonists struggled, but passed out quickly.

We moved as quick as possible as well as Wyatt stood up, his shields having withstood the colonist’s fire so far as he moved the unconscious colonist aside. He turned toward them, ready for combat as I saw Shepard prepare another grenade. Suddenly he moved me out of the way and I heard a metallic ‘clang!’. I turned again and saw a grenade attached to him...

From what I saw, it wasn’t a gas grenade either... “Oh fuck!” came his voice as he quickly shoved me back, into Shepard and Garrus. We went back through the doorway and I managed to see him pull two Creepers to his chest to stop the blast hitting the colonists. All of this occurred in the 5 seconds before the colonist detonated the explosive. When she did, Wyatt hit the wall and then the ground with a resounding ‘thud!’.

We all got up and Shepard quickly incapacitated the colonists with a grenade as they were dazed from the explosive blast. We ran over and saw Wyatt was actually smoking from the blast, and unconscious. Garrus and I turned him over and removed his helmet as Shepard covered us. There was blood tricking from the corner of his mouth and a lot from his nose... His chest armour was charred and warped so we couldn’t see the damage...

My eyes widened in shock and concern... This wasn’t good. “Wyatt!” I exclaimed in worry. I tried to lightly shake him to see if he was conscious. Nothing. I scanned him with my Omni-Tool, but his shields were up, preventing a full medical scan. Proper scanning equipment was needed.

Shepard crouched next to me and got on the comm. “Joker, this is Shepard. You’ve got incoming. Commander Warwick’s been wounded. Tali’s coming in with him. Tell Doctor Chakwas to ready the Med Bay and get Liara out here.” he ordered down the comm.

There wasn’t a beat missed. “Aye Commander. Done.” Joker said.

Shepard put his hand on my shoulder, getting my attention. “I need you to get him back to the Normandy. Can you do that?” he asked me.

I took a breath to steady myself. “Yes, Commander.” I nodded, determined to get him there. Shepard and Garrus moved forward and cleared out the rest of the colonists with the grenades. I put his arm around me and lifted him onto my shoulders... “Lighter than I thought, but Keelah, you’re still heavy.” I mumbled out as I stood and activated some physical enhancers I installed in the suit the first day of the mission. It was much easier with them aiding me.

As I moved forward with Wyatt on my shoulders I stopped as I saw Fai Dan pointing a gun at Shepard... Shepard was pointing right back as was Garrus... It was a standoff.

However, Fai Dan seemed to be struggling with the Thorian. “I won’t...!” he said about to point the gun at himself, but a gas grenade suddenly went flying toward him. When it was next to his head it detonated and he fell down, passed out. That grenade came from behind me... Not behind me... Next to me... I turned my head and saw Wyatt making that human ‘perfect’ symbol with his hand to Shepard before passing out again. Shepard nodded the all-clear to me and I ran back to the docking bay.

I passed Liara on the way, who stopped, concerned, but kept going when I didn’t... _Couldn’t_  stop. I reached the airlock, and luckily the decontamination was bypassed. I saw Joker get up from his seat to see the damage. I continued moving as fast as I could... I reached the Med Bay and put him down on a bed as Doctor Chakwas ran over.

She looked to me then. “What happened?” she asked as she instantly began looking him over.

I took a moment to think, recalling the events as best I could in my panicked state. “Errm... It was a grenade. High explosive.” I nodded, certain of my situational assessment.

Chakwas began stripping his damaged armour, putting it aside. “Hmm... Surprisingly easy to come off, despite how advanced it is.” she pondered as she began to strip his jumpsuit as well...

It is me or is Normandy’s Med Bay very warm...? She only stripped it to waist level... ‘unfortunately...’ What?! Keep your mind in the present! Now is not the time to daydream! “Will he be okay?” I asked her, a surprising amount of urgency in my voice.

His chest was charred, cut and bleeding badly... Chakwas began putting on surgical gloves... “I’m going to have to perform surgery. I’d usually ask you to leave, but in that suit, you’re probably cleaner than I am. You’re welcome to stay if you want.” she said to me as she prepared her tools...

I couldn’t help but drift into my thoughts once more... What if he died... Because of me? I don’t know if I could... I don’t know if I could take that. I shook myself out of it and answered her. “No... No I’ll... I’ll go...” I said and backed out of the room slowly. When the door finally closed, my back hit the wall and I sank into a sitting position.

I saw booted feet in front of me. I then felt myself getting picked up. I saw Kaiden leading me to the mess table. He sat me down gently and moved around the table, sitting opposite me. “There’s no shame in being upset, you know?” he spoke to me, smiling.

I looked up at him. “I... I...” I couldn’t help it, I broke out into sobs. I buried my head in my arms and sobbed like a child. I felt his hand on my shoulder, comforting me. I looked up at him through teary eyes, my visor clouding my vision even more.

He sighed then. “I know it’s hard, but what happened out there?” Kaiden asked me.

I also let out a sigh, albeit a bit more shaky. “One of the colonists got one of his high explosive grenades loose. Another one took it and threw it. It almost hit me, but he moved me aside. When he realised what it was, he saved us by pushing us away. He saved the colonists by pulling two of those monsters to his chest to shield them from the blast.” I explained the situation to Kaiden.

He then let out a laugh. “Oh, he’ll be fine.” he stated surely.

I looked at him incredulously. “And how do you know that?” I asked him genuinely, wanting to know how he knew with such certainty.

A tray fell beside me, making me jump. I saw Ash sit beside me and smile. “Because he’s not in pieces. If you get stuck with a grenade, one of two things ‘ll happen. You get blown to hell, dead. Or your armor and shield absorbs most of it, and you live... with a bit of surgery.” she stated to me, rubbing my arm in comfort.

I’m glad they’re so certain... It makes me feel better. I managed a smile and looked at them. “Thanks you two.” I nodded to the two Alliance Marines. They both smiled back at me and nodded back.

Kaiden then spoke up. “Besides, Commander Warwick’s a legend. And legends never die.” he stated with a smirk and I managed a laugh.

I heard the door open and I saw Garrus, Liara and Shepard walk in. Garrus sat down, not looking happy at all. “That’s it. That is it. I officially hate plants now.” he stated with finality. Everyone chuckled as he grumbled.

Liara just smirked at him. “Come on Garrus, plants help everyone. They’re amazing!” she told him innocently. She totally knew she was poking the lion.

He slowly turned his head to her. “Listen, Liara, we just saw proof positive back there, plants are evil!” he exclaimed to her in response.

Shepard then spoke up. “At the least, I’d say they have the _potential_  to be evil.” he shrugged to them and Garrus begrudgingly accepted that. He then turned to me. “How’s he doing?” he asked softly.

“He’ll live.” said Me, Ash, Kaiden and from out of nowhere, Wrex, all spoke simultaneously.

Shepard looked at all of us, confused. “What? Did the Doctor give the all-clear?” he asked us and Kaiden, Ash and I all chuckled. Wrex just sat down and smirked.

He then spoke up. “That human has a quad. If anyone can survive a grenade to the chest, it’s him.” Wrex stated assuredly to us.

Liara then also spoke. “He was so selfless, pushing you all away and making sure the colonists were safe.” she said with a smile.

The Med Bay door then opened and the Doctor came out, wiping her hands with a cloth. We all stood up, looking at her, eager for news... “Well, he’ll be fine. He seems to heal extremely fast. I patched him up, and now he just needs rest.” she said, but it was clear that wasn’t the full truth of it...

Shepard also noticed this. “What’s wrong Doctor? You seem worried.” he asked her. She looked away for a second and then gestured for us to follow her.

We all got up and went into the Med Bay. I saw Wyatt laying there, an oxygen mask on and bandages wrapped around his body. “The Commander seems to have a few secrets tucked away.” Chakwas stated to us. “Such as the fact he’s dying.” she stated. We all gasped in shock at that sudden statement. She then pulled a chart up of Wyatt’s body, with one part circled in particular... Another chart appeared in the corner... What that chart was I’m not sure...

Liara narrowed her eyes at the new chart. “Is that... I’m no pathologist, but that looks like...” she cut off as she studied the chart closely.

Doctor Chakwas answered for her. “A virus... Of some capacity. Unlike anything I’ve ever seen. From what I studied while you were all on Feros, it’s incredibly lethal...” she told us all.

We heard a rustling of sheets. “FOXDIE.” came Wyatt’s strained voice. We all turned and saw him sitting up on his elbows in a dazed state.

Chakwas’s eyes widened at that. “Commander! You shouldn’t be awake!” she told him but he waved her off.

Wrex grinned widely at that. “Hah! Told you he’d be fine.” he stated, nodding to Wyatt.

He then turned to look at us. “If you want to know, why not just ask me?” he asked us, and we all looked at each other... Did we think he’d lie...?

Shepard looked at him then. “Okay... What is it?” he asked Wyatt.

He looked to the chart and then back to us. “It’s what killed me last time. FOXDIE. It’s a biologically engineered retrovirus. From what I remember, it enters macrophages in the target’s bloodstream, then uses enzymes, integrase, primarily, to integrate its genetic material into a DNA sequence that it has been “programmed” to recognise. That being the difference between it and an ordinary retrovirus, which may display a tendency to integrate at certain sites but cannot be programmed to target specific sequences exclusively. Once this genetic material is integrated into the host cell chromosome, it promotes TNF, tumor necrosis factor, epsilon production in the host. The TNF-ε is carried along with the blood, to the heart, where it binds to the TNF receptors, causing apoptosis in myocardial cells, which in turn leads to the victim suffering a myocardial infarction, or heart attack. The only difference between this and natural heart attacks is that the latter occurs when the heart cells die from lack of oxygen and sugar, usually caused by a blocked coronary artery, rather than TNF-ε-induced apoptosis.” he explained to us. “Anti-anxiety medication can slow the progress of infection. The older you are, the quicker it progresses as well.” he continued to say.

Kaiden looked at Wyatt, surprised. “An engineered virus? Wasn’t that illegal back then? Hell, it’s illegal now.” he told Wyatt who nodded to him.

He let out a bit of a laugh at that. “Aye, it was. Not that the government agencies cared. They just wanted more weapons to use.” he stated to us.

Doctor Chakwas looked surprised at how much he knew about the virus. “How do you know so much about it?” she asked him. “And how are you still alive?” she asked him.

He chuckled at that. “It was used in 2005, to target the rogue members of FOXHOUND, leaving their bodies intact. Or that was the plan. They also targeted ArmsTech president Kenneth Baker. Everyone who knew too much about the Shadow Moses Incident was targeted. After that, in 2014, it was used once again, with new targets. Myself included.” he continued explaining to us. “It didn’t hit me until after that mission. When we destroyed the Guns of The Patriots.” he said... Was that a tear I saw? “I went to say a final goodbye to Big Boss and The Boss... Well, all of my deceased friends really, along with Solid Snake, who was the carrier of FOXDIE... My work was done. That was it for me. Then Big Boss turned up, alive, with our old ally and friend turned enemy, Major Zero. Major Zero was on life support, having been infected with a virus that left him in a vegetative state. He unplugged his life support and let him die. Then FOXDIE hit us both. We died together.” he told us, tears in his eyes as he sighed.

Chakwas took a second and then asked. “But how are you alive now? If it’s still inside you?” she asked him again.

He gave a sigh. “SIA. You asked about her earlier, Shepard.” he pointed out and he nodded at that. “SIA is an AI, implanted at the base of my neck, attached to my spinal cord. She’s responsible for me being up to date with an Omni-Tool, credits, identification, and she keeps the FOXDIE at bay by preventing the TNF production.” he explained to us and I took a step back...

Did he say what I think he did?! “You... You have an AI? **_Inside_**  you?” I asked him, shocked at this new information.

He nodded to me in response. “SIA’s saved my life. I know the rules and regs about AIs, and I don’t know who built her, but she’s helped me and us out.” he stated simply. “She can talk to me by sending signals to my eardrums to simulate speech.” he explained further.

Shepard let out a sigh. “Well, since you’re a special case, I won’t say anything to anyone. Anyone else?” Shepard asked and everyone shook their heads, even me.

Despite how I felt... I know he wouldn’t misuse it. I let out my own sigh then and held his hand. “I don’t trust AIs, but I trust you.” I nodded and he smiled to me thankfully.

Suddenly, the intercom came on. “Thank you for giving me a chance, everyone.” came a feminine voice... “I am SIA.” she confirmed.

The Med Bay door then opened and there stood Joker on crutches. “So, Wyatt has the Overlord plugged into him, eh?” came his voice, a smirk still on his face.

Wyatt, in response chuckled lightly, as much as he dared with his injuries. “Don’t worry, she’s not asking for cake that doesn’t exist.” he told Joker, who shook his head and rolled his eyes. Must be a human reference.

Joker then limped over and Garrus and Wrex parted for him. “Just making sure you’re not dyin’ on us. We still need our bullet sponge.” Joker laughed to him and Wyatt rolled his eyes this time.

He nodded to Joker then. “Aye, I’ll be fine.” he confirmed.

Chakwas then turned to us all. “Right, now we’ve cleared that up, he needs his rest.” she said to us and we all began to leave. Before I left, he held my arm and pulled me down, pressing his head against my visor... I left the Med Bay, my heart racing...

I don’t think he knew that’s how bondmates express their affection...


	17. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed since the incident on Feros and Wyatt has healed up in the meantime. He's been taking the time to talk to the crew and getting to know them better while Shepard has been dealing with a Geth Incursion on assignment from Hackett. The crew have also been getting to know Wyatt during this time. However, when Tali comes back from one such assignment with minor injuries, Wyatt gets back into the field with a simple assignment in her stead, while Tali thinks about Wyatt and what he means to her. He also reveals his knowledge of hand-to-hand combat with Shepard.

:1 week later - Shepard’s POV:

It had been a week since Feros and Wyatt was almost fully recovered. He was walking around with bandages around his torso, so he didn’t wear anything on his top half for his recovery. We reported to Admiral Hackett what we found on Feros, and he said he’d deal with the Creepers transported to the Nodacrux colony. Meanwhile, we were following the leads from the Geth Terminal in ExoGeni on orders from Admiral Hackett. We had one more base to go. After that, Wyatt should be able to return to duty. We’re returning to the Citadel first to resupply and have a rest after dealing with the Geth.

I reviewed the footage from the Feros mission that SIA provided me with... And now I had a question to ask Wyatt. I found him leaving Engineering with Tali and heading up the Cargo Lift. I waited for the lift to go up and then I followed them up. I sat by them in the Mess when they had gotten their food. “Oh, hey Shepard. I’m just still learning from my amazing teacher here.” he smiled and Tali looked away, blushing. They’re so cute together... I wonder if they’ll finally confess?

I smiled at that and shook my head. “I was just thinking about Feros... And there was something which slipped my attention that I need to ask about.” I told him and Wyatt seemed confused.

He raised his eyebrow. “Oh? And what’s that?” he asked me.

I brought up my Omni-Tool and replayed him reaching up and destroying the ‘Spider-Geth’ that leapt on his back. He yelled out in what seemed like pure hatred. Tali flinched at the footage, remembering it as I did, it seemed.

Wyatt looked away and took a sip of his coffee before letting out a sigh and turning his head to me. “It’s... Well... I was about to say a remnant form my past, but I suppose it’s not. It’s me.” he looked down and his eyes cast upwards to me. “Back during World War Two, there was a group called the Cobra Unit. I was part of this group. Each of us carried emotions and feelings into battle, known as Battle-Emotion. I was their Solo Operator, sent to the harshest theatres of war help Allied Progression without the others. At first, I didn’t know this until they asked me to join officially. We were The Joy, The Sorrow, The Pain, The Fury, The Fear and myself, The Hate. Sometimes I was called The Courage as well, since that was my bared emotion. But inside me, I carried a deep hatred of my enemies.” He explained to Tali and myself, both of us listening closely to him as he spoke.

I took a deep breath after hearing him out. “You really are full of surprises...” he marvelled and I shrugged with a chuckle in response.

He then shook his head before remembering something. “Oh yeah, I also carry...” he reached into his pocket then and produced a small device... “This. A microbomb. Our missions, orders and equipment were so classified that we were to avoid capture at any cost. Even our corpses were to be destroyed upon death. So, we carried these into battle with us. When I died in Virginia, it wasn’t in battle, so the bomb was deactivated.” he explained to us... That’s... Really fucked up. “So, just a warning. If I die in battle, it’s likely I’m going out with a bang.” he smirked at us and winked.

He was so carefree and nonchalant about death... And now I understand why. From an early age he was expected to die a certain way by those who commanded him. Death has been a normalcy in his life for... Well, most of it. “Wow...” was all I managed to say.

He looked down, sighing. “I’ve lost so many friends and family to war... To betrayal. Many of whom deserved better.” he told us. “We all had a vision... A picture painted of how the world should be. In the end, we lost sight of what really mattered. We focused on war, destruction and death. I realised, near the end that the world needed to be united as one to advance humanity as a whole. We needed to coexist peacefully to achieve anything.” he said, looking down. “Well, at least we eventually got it right. After... Causing pain and misery and nearly the destruction of the entire world.” he gave a chuckle at that but it was clear he was ashamed.

I put my hand on his arm and smiled with a nod. “You did your best, Wyatt. And look at the fruits of your labour now... Earth is united, and we have peace with each other. And peace in general for the most part.” I pointed out to him and he nodded to me then.

He managed a small smile as he spoke. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Thanks, Shepard.” he said to me. Despite everything, he was still a person who needed reassurance every so often.

:Wyatt’s POV:

Shepard then smiled and got up, heading over to talk to Kaiden while Tali and I sat there. I felt her hands on mine and turned my gaze to her in slight surprise, looking down at our hands. “You’ve lost so much... But try to focus on what you have to gain now.” Tali suggested with a smile.

I nodded at that in agreement. “Aye, I know. But I still miss my best friend, Big Boss. Jack. I know Shepard’s the Commander, but Jack was _my_  Commander, you know? I swore I’d follow that man to hell and back. Despite everything, despite that he lost his way, and even I did... He was still my brother.” I said to Tali.

She lifted my head up then and pressed her visor against my head and I pressed back. This felt... Rather intimate actually. I relaxed against her, just enjoying the feeling... When we pulled back we were looking into each other’s eyes... “I understand. You lost many friends you won’t get back. But you must continue, for them.” Tali implored me, and she was right... I needed to find the strength to go on.

She was a big part of that strength now, I’l admit... “You’re right. Thanks Tali.” I sighed in content. “The past will always follow me, but I can’t let it mess with me.” I nodded in agreement with her.

Two hours later and Shepard along with Tali and Liara landed on a planet to find the Geth outpost and deal with it. I was at Tali’s post in the engine room, making sure everything was running smoothly. I’d learned everything that most soldiers knew about engines and then some. I could probably become an Alliance Engineer at this point, although I was disinclined to make such a career choice.

When I was sure everything was fine, I requested a break from Adams, who just laughed and told me since I currently have the deck, I can go on break whenever I want and for however long I want. I headed out and saw Garrus typing on the console where the Mako would be.

Wrex was leaning against the lockers, looking over a datapad. “Hey, G-Man, T-Wrex. Let’s get some scran, eh?” I suggested to them and they both perked up, nodding enthusiastically. We got in the lift got some food in the Mess.

As we sat eating, Garrus turned to me with that grin... “So, when’s the wedding?” he asked me suddenly and I damn near choked on my food as I sat there.

I coughed violently. “Y- you fuckin’ git!” I exclaimed to him through the coughing as I managed to clear my throat properly. “What wedding, you arse munch?” I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Wrex pulled up his Omni-Tool and typed into it. “Arse... Munch.” he mumbled as he typed out. He’d taken to making a list of my creative insults to use himself at some point in his life.

Garrus just rolled his eyes and shook his head at me. “Yours and Tali’s.” he stated. He must then have noticed my blank expression. “Oh come on! She’s crazy about you!” he exclaimed in disbelief... She is?

Nah, he’s just a fuckin’ idiot. I shook my head at him. “Garrus, buddy, you might want to take it easy on the Red Sand.” I smirked at him with a chuckle.

His mandibles twitched at that and he scoffed at me. “If anyone’s on the Sand, it’s you since you’re so delusional because you’re whacked out of your mind.” he fired right back at me with a smirk. “She’s seriously into you.” he reaffirmed.

Suddenly, the Normandy VI came over the intercom. “The Commanding Officer is aboard. XO Warwick stands relieved.” the VI said.

I stood up then. “Ah, they’re back.” I nodded. I was about to go up the left staircase to the CIC but stopped when the door opened and Shepard was holding Tali in a fireman’s lift. Shocked at the sight, I moved aside and he ran past me and into the Med Bay.

He went inside and a few seconds later came back out... “Shepard... What happened?” I asked him worriedly. I turned and saw Liara walk down the stairs, with a bruise on her head which she was nursing.

Shepard took a deep breath and sat down in the mess with Garrus and Wrex and I sat next to him. “We were under fire from a Colossus and some ground units. Liara and Tali disembarked to deal with the ground units. But the Armature got a good shot in at the Mako. It went haywire, the turret turned frantically and fired a shell that hit the tower Tali and Liara were taking cover under.” he explained to us. “They dived out of the way, with Liara shielding them from some smaller debris. Tali jumped at Liara and moved her before the rest of the tower collapsed on them. A large piece of metal hit her head and Liara was fortunate to only be injured by the smaller debris and the fall.” he gave a sigh at the end of his story.

I looked at him... “Will she be okay?” I asked him, scared of the answer.

He looked at me and nodded. “I think so. Maybe a concussion, but I don’t foresee any real problems.” he gave a shrug to me, patting my shoulder.

I nodded to him in return. “I’m just glad you all got out of there. Looks like we’re full of CASEVACS nowadays.” I chuckled and he joined in.

“We managed to trace a signal back to the main Geth base. Since Tali’s going to be resting, will you come with me and Liara to clear it out?” Shepard asked me.

I gave a chuckle and a staunch nod. “Hell yeah. I’ve been dying to get back out there.” I told Shepard. Chakwas came out of the Med Bay and shook her head at us, her hands on her hips.

Uh oh, not good... “I swear, you’re not making my job easy.” she scolded Shepard, who seemed to shrink in his seat from her words. Not that I blamed him. Karin is feckin’ terrifying. “Tali will be fine with some rest. She only suffered a mild concussion luckily.” she informed us and I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding.

I excused myself then and went to check on her. I saw her laying on one of the beds, still unconscious it seemed. I sat by her side and looked her over. “You’re one tough Quarian, Tali.” I chuckled, even though she couldn’t hear me. I took her hand and sighed. “I... I can’t lose you. Not now... Hell, not ever.” I admitted. I gave a laugh then. “I’ve faced down gigantic walking tanks and had more balls than I do when I’m around you.” I shook my head. “It’s a helluva effect you have on me.” I spoke before leaving her so I wasn’t disturbing her.

:Tali’s POV:

When I heard him walk away, I cracked an eye open and watched him walk away and leave the room. I sat up, my head buzzing and vision blurry. I sat there and smiled... He thought I was asleep. From what it sounded like... He wished to bond with me.

Yet, I still don’t know about human customs very well... He could very well just think of me as more of a sister, or something... I didn’t want to jump to conclusions and have him laugh at me or worse, not want to talk to me anymore. Part of me enjoyed living in the fantasy that he felt that way about me...

Keelah... What would father think? Feeling this way for a human? And the other Admirals? I hadn’t heard much about relationships outside of the fleet barring Fleet and Flotilla, and that’s a movie... Surely there must be some? After all, humans look the most like Quarians apart from Asari. If I feel this way, surely others do as well... Or at least _have_.

Of course, I eventually planned to go back to the Fleet... Would Wyatt want to? Could he? Would they let a human on board? He was a Spectre, so that might help speed procedure up... But being a Spectre, he would have more important things to do than to live with me on the Flotilla. Unless... He could do both. Stay on the Flotilla with me for a time, then go on missions. Maybe we could do them together if the Captain of our vessel would allow it.

What you doing, you rambling idiot?! You don’t even know if Wyatt feels this way about you, yet you’re already trying to plan a future together. While doing so can be beneficial, this isn’t one of those times. You should be planning what to do if the Geth mass to attack the Fleet, or the Reapers invade... And yet I can’t stop thinking about Wyatt. It really is like the holonovels. A dashing Commander, a hero no less, saves the damsel in distress, they go on adventures, fall in love... Live happily ever after.

Was that what I was looking for? My happily ever after? If I had one due, Wyatt seemed to be it. He definitely had one due, if no one else. I’ve only heard a fraction of his life and it already seemed amazing and surreal. He thinks of himself not as a hero or icon, but a soldier. He could likely head this ship as well as Commander Shepard, if not better, and yet he’s willing to concede to the one with more experience in this galaxy. He’s learned engines quicker than anyone I’ve known. He has a good grasp of it all already, and is willing to accept some of the more advanced ideas for his time.

The one thing I’ve noticed truly upsets him, is the loss of his friends. Everyone he’s ever known, dead in the blink of an eye for him, and now he has time to mourn those he lost during his life as well. I can tell it really gets to him. Yet... When he’s around me, he smiles, laughs and seems in a good mood. Well, same with anyone. But sometimes, when he thinks he’s alone in the Mess Hall, I’ve watched him looking at pictures that I couldn’t see, but I could tell they meant something to him. Again, I can’t help but think of the holonovels, and the vids. Of the strong hero, that shows his softer, more vulnerable side... And then the girl by his side who soothes him...

I suppose the vids have more credibility than I thought... “Tali? Are you okay?” came a voice. I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Doctor Chakwas standing there, looking concerned.

I shook my head to clear my head so I could concentrate... Okay, ow, that wasn’t a good idea. “Y-yes, I’m okay.” I nodded to her and lay back down flat to rest. Keelah, that felt better... “Just... Thinking.” I admitted to her.

She nodded to me in response. “Ahhh, of course. Finally got some time now you’re injured?” she asked me with a smile on her face.

I gave a laugh then. “Yes, I suppose. Just... Coming to terms with everything.” Sighing, I closed my eyes to try and make my head stop hurting. It worked. To a degree. “Where is Wy- I mean, Commander Warwick?” I asked her.

It was her turn to laugh now. “Didn’t you hear? He left the ship fifteen minutes ago to clear out the Geth outpost. You must have fallen asleep, it’s been a few hours since he visited.” she informed me as she sat at her desk and I was shocked at that...

:Wyatt’s POV:

We entered the Grissom System not long ago and headed for the planet Solcrum. It was supposed to be boiling hot and prolonged exposure, even in protective gear was supposed to be lethal. But I felt completely fine... SIA informed me via the Mako’s comm system so Garrus and Shepard could hear that my armour allowed me to operate effectively in all but the most hazardous environments.

We infiltrated the base, with Shepard eliminating the resistance outside in the Mako first. I swear, his driving will fucking kill us one day. When the green light came on, Garrus and I stumbled out, taking a minute to get our bearings before we moved into the base properly.

Eventually, Shepard hit the button and we headed inside... “I miss Soliton Radar...” I mumbled out loud and both of my squadmates looked at me quizzically. I then rolled my eyes. “Soliton Radar employed the KdV equation to detect the electromagnetic waves resulting from biological reactions, allowing the user to obtain a variety of information about the immediate area, including the positions of enemies. It could even estimate the interior structure of buildings by bouncing electromagnetic waves from the land structure in question to a satellite.” I explained to them and both were interested in that.

Garrus just blinked at me and then shook his head. “Spirits, you really are a military genius...” he mumbled out. “Would hate to be our enemy.” he said with a laugh.

SIA then spoke in our comms. “I have employed the equation and added it to the Motion Sensor. I combined it with the Normandy’s sensory equipment and sensors located throughout the base. It appears to have worked as intended, if not better.” she told us, and our equipment updated... Wow, just like it was back in 2005. We have the layout of the building now.

Shepard seemed stumped for about a minute. “Well... That makes things easier.” he commented and I chuckled in agreement. We picked our targets and headed inside, clearing out the building. I charged into the back room and hit the last Geth with the butt of my rifle and put my foot on it’s chest, unloading rounds into it until it stopped processing.

I looked up and heard music playing from a console... A hologram popped up of a Quarian standing before a hushed crowd, singing words in what I guess must be Khelish. I quickly recorded it on my Omni-Tool and good job because the signal disappeared a second later, the transmitter shutting down... “Commander, that signal was sent beyond the Perseus Veil, likely to the Geth there.” SIA informed me, which I guess Shepard heard as he entered the room and nodded.

I saw a console that was still active as well... “Garrus, do us a favour and hack that, would you?” I asked him.

He scoffed at me and rolled his eyes. “Why not get your AI to do it?” he asked me playfully, nudging me as he walked past to get to the console. He quickly hacked it and presented me with an OSD. “Encrypted Geth data files. Looks like they hold a lot of info on the Geth and their development through the centuries.” he explained what was on it to me.

I looked to Shepard who nodded and got on the comm. “Joker, we’re done here. Be ready to pick us up.” he ordered...

:20 minutes later:

Once we were back on the Normandy, we stripped our gear and got ready for some rest as we made our way to our final destination... Noveria. I went to see Tali, but she wasn’t in Med Bay. Chakwas gave me a look and I instantly knew where she was... I entered Engineering, and there she was at her usual console... She was alone, so everyone else must have been on break. I decided to announce my presence this time. “Hey Tali.” I said to her and she turned around to face me.

She seemed rather happy. “Oh, hey Wyatt. Glad to see you’re back safe and sound.” she gave me a nod. She then rubbed the back of her head... “I... Don’t mean to impose, but... Did you find anything in the Geth Outpost?“ she asked as she looked left and then right.

I chuckled to her. “Yeah, copied some files onto an OSD. Some kind of data on the Geth. Don’t know exactly what... They’re encrypted, but it’s still something.” I shrugged in response. “How come?” I asked her.

She began to fumble with her hands nervously. “Well... I was hoping to take a copy back to the Fleet...” she admitted, looking down as if afraid of asking.

I realised then what she meant. “Ohhhhh, for your Pilgrimage, right?” I asked and she nodded sheepishly. I lifted her head so she was looking at me. “Of course you can have a copy.” I gave her a smile, and I saw her eyes widen.

She seemed taken aback. “R-r-really?!” she asked me in disbelief. “You mean it?”

I chuckled again. “Of course I do.” I confirmed. She then wrapped me in a tight hug, her arms around my neck.

I placed my arms on her hips to steady her against me. “Thankyouthankyouthankyou!” she exclaimed in pure glee. It made my heart go all aflutter...

I shrugged as I still held her. “Hey, no problem, love.” I said to her as she slowly let go of me, realising our prolonged close contact it seemed... “So, still having sleeping problems?” I asked, my hands still on her waist.

She shook her head slowly. “Not so much...” she answered, her voice quite low... “It’s gotten much better.” she gave me a small nod.

I gulped and leaned in close. “Well... Let me know if you need somewhere else to sleep... I’m sure I could arrange something...” I said, very daringly, my voice also low as my hands stayed where they were on her.

She leaned in as well, the two of us very close now... “Mmm... I may just take you up on that sometime, Commander.” she said, and I think she was smirking behind that visor. “But it’s such a big bed... Too big for a small Quarian like me.” she said in a coy voice...

If this isn’t flirting, then I’m an Aardvark. “Then maybe I could supply you with some company... Just so you don’t feel like the bed is too big...” I smirked at her, my hands travelling upwards... Was this really happening?

She then leaned past me so she was next to my head... “I’d like that...” she whispered in a voice that sent shivers down my spinal cord... The door then opened and the Engineering Crew came back and Tali and I quickly let go of one another, probably both flushed... I knew I was.

I left Engineering, my breath short and blood travelling somewhere down south... I went over to the armoury bench, realising Ash must be busy elsewhere. I checked over my equipment, trying to put any less than savoury thoughts away where they wouldn't be an issue...

"Hey Wyatt." came a voice with a hand on my shoulder and I damn near jumped out of my skin. I whirled around and grabbed the arm of whoever it was and tossed them to the floor with ease...

Oh, it's John. "K'nell, Shepard..." I mumbled as he lay there.

He didn't say anything or move for a second, just blinked and looked somewhat confused. "What happened?" he asked no one in particular as I helped him to his feet.

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly and gave a small chuckle. "I performed a CQC throw and floored you. Sorry." I apologised to him as he steadied himself.

He shook his head then. "That was a helluva throw... Where'd you learn it?" he asked me.

I smirked at that. "I co-developed it. There were three of us, Jack, Joy and myself who came up with the style for combat. It draws on multiple types of hand-to-hand. Another also developed CQC Enhancer, which is a deadlier version. I'm a Master of both styles, as well as proficient in other forms of hand-to-hand that I incorporate." Shrugging as I spoke, I explained my usage of the style.

Shepard seemed thoughtful then. "I'm surprised this kind of thing isn't incorporated into N7 Training. We're taught hand-to-hand, but nothing that extensive or effective." he told me, and I was surprised.

I shook my head then. "Hmmm... Here, catch." I picked up a pistol and threw it to Shepard, who caught it and looked at me. "Point it as you would at an enemy." I told him. He turned sideways and held it in one hand. "Good. Now shoot at me. It's got blanks." I informed him.

He looked at me as if I were crazy then. "What?" he asked me and I chuckled, gesturing with my head.

I saw the furrowing of the brow as he pressed the trigger, the slight finger movement. I instantly dodged left and downward, the blank shot firing over my shoulder. I was on him before he could blink. I grabbed his arm with my left hand, grabbing his gun with the right, disarming him and overheating the weapon. I then dodged a punch from his right hand that I trapped under my right arm. I then grabbed his throat and chokeslammed him into the deck, but not hard enough to knock him out or seriously injure him.

He grunted as I helped him up with a slight smile on my face. "Damn... That's something else..." he shook his head at what just happened as we stood there.

I nodded and gave a chuckle. "Trust me, close quarters is not somewhere you want to be with me." I stated to him and he nodded in agreement.

He then rubbed the back of his head. "I can tell." he said to me.

I then stretched and yawned. "Well, I'm going to have a kip afore we get tae Noveria. Inna bit." I nodded to Shepard who nodded back as I headed to our room. I lay down and went to sleep, wondering if Noveria would be easier then Feros...

Fat fucking chance.


	18. Noveria: Cold Callers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard, Wyatt and the gang arrive at Noveria to investigate Saren's presence there. Upon arriving, they realise Matriarch Benezia herself is there, and she's not alone, either. When told where she is, Wyatt attempts to gain access to see her, but has no luck in dealing with the Administator, and must find another way...

I woke up to Joker announcing we were coming up on Noveria... I quickly went and got my gear on, heading to the cockpit to see to our landing. Shepard was already there, standing behind Joker on the left, his arms clasped behind his back.  
  
Joker then went on the comm to inform Noveria Control about our landing. "Control, this is SSV Normandy, requesting vector and a berth, over." he spoke to them

We instantly got a reply from Noveria approach control. "Normandy, your arrival was not scheduled. Our defence grid is armed and tracking you. State your business." They requested of us.

Joker was quick to answer. "Citadel business. We've got a Council Spectre aboard." he stated confidently.

Noveria Control didn't sound very convinced. "Landing access granted, Normandy. Be advised we will be confirming identification upon arrival. If confirmation cannot be established, your vessel will be impounded." he warned us as we landed in the docking bay.

Joker was amused by their conduct. "What a fun bunch. I think I'll take my next leave here." he smirked and began the docking procedures.

I chuckled at that. "Oh aye. Lovely place with amazing weather too, so I hear." I added as the team assembled at the airlock. "Garrus, Tali, Liara, with us. Everyone else start helping the Quartermaster offload supplies for trade." I ordered and everyone began mobilising.

Shepard and I stepped out of the airlock. "Logged. The Commanding Officer and XO are ashore. SO Pressly has the deck." The Normandy VI stated.

We stepped off the Normandy and into the docking bay. The crew began stacking crates along the bay as we walked. We headed to the right and along before turning right again and heading into a greeting area it seemed. There were security guards waiting for us...

We approached them and one of them, the leader, held her hand up. "That's far enough." She told us.

I chuckled and stepped forwards. "Council business. Step aside." I told her.

She looked at me suspiciously. "This is an unscheduled arrival, I need to see your credentials." she stated.

Shepard was about as happy as I was it seemed. "You first." he told her.

The blonde one next to her spoke then. "We're the law here, show some respect." she ordered us. Hah! Respect, right.

The leader then answered our question. "I'm Captain Maeko Matsuo. Elanus Risk Control Services." she informed us.

I raised my eyebrow to her. "Well, we're Spectres. Commander Warwick, and Commander Shepard." I gestured to Shepard next to me who nodded.

The blonde was not best pleased. "Load of horsecrap ma'am." she stated confidently. I really wanted to shoot her.

The Captain was on the fence it seemed. "We will need to confirm that." she told us. "Also, I must advise you that firearms are not permitted on Noveria. Sergeant Stirling, secure their weapons." she told the blonde. As she approached, we all drew on them, with the three guards drawing right back.

I saw Liara charge her biotics and holy hell it was scary. Garrus then spoke up. "Citadel authority supercedes yours." he stated to them coolly.

Shepard shook his head. "Nobody's taking my guns." He told them.

The Sergeant looked to be wanting this. "Charge and lock!" she exclaimed to the other guard.

The Captain seemed sure in her authority. "We are authorised to use lethal force. You have to the count of three to surrender your weapons." she told us. Ohh, a standoff... I like it. "One... Two... Thre-" she was then cut off.

A voice rang over the intercom. "Captain Matsuo, stand down!" the female voice said. The Captain looked down and sighed in relief. "We confirmed their identity. Spectres are authorised to carry weapons here, Captain." the voice told her.

The Captain's guards stood down. "You may proceed, Spectres. I hope the rest of your visit will be less confrontational." she told us. "Parasini-san will meet you upstairs." she directed us. San? Huh, Japanese culture.

Stirling was less respectful. "Behave yourself." she spoke wearily.

We headed through a glass sliding door system thing... Tali leaned into me then... "Well... That was stressful." she stated amusedly, yet a shake to her voice. I put an arm around her in comfort.

We headed up a set of stairs that had two sides. We went up the left. It led to some kind of checkpoint. We walked through and alarms sounded, my hand going to my pistol... "Weapons detectors! Don't mind the alarms!" came a voice, attempting to soothe us over the blaring. We turned to the checkpoint and saw a woman in a dress behind the desk. The alarms then shut off. "I'm Gianna Parasini, assistant to Administrator Anoleis. We apologise for the incident in the docking bay." she said to us.

Shepard nodded to her then. "I appreciate the help." he thanked her.

She then bowed her head right back. "You're welcome. You understand our security chief was only doing her job." she said hopefully.

I gave a nod this time. "Aye, although it could've done well for that Sergeant of hers to not stir the pot." I said to Parasini, who winced.

She then gave a sigh. "We have fielded... A number of complaints about the Sergeant." she told me, and I wasn't very surprised to be honest. "Anyway, one of my duties is orientation of new arrivals. Do you have any questions?" she asked us.

Shepard then inquired. "Has anyone unusual passed through here recently?" he asked her.

She seemed a bit confused by the question. "...Unusual? An Asari Matriarch passed through here a few days ago. Lady Benezia." she informed us...

We all looked at each other then. "Benezia? She is here?" Liara asked, her voice a bit shaky. Shepard subtly took her hand in his and I saw her squeeze.

I then stepped forward. "We need to talk with her." I told Parasini.

She seemed a bit unsure... "Benezia left for Peak 15 research complex days ago. To the best of my knowledge, she's still there." Parasini informed us.

I decided to press for more info then. "How can we get to Peak 15?" I asked her.

She still seemed as though there was something wrong... Her eyes kept moving about. "You'll need to ask Administrator Anoleis for clearance to leave this port." she informed us.

Shepard then asked the obvious. "Where can I find the Administrator?" he asked Parasini.

She answered in that oh-so-cheery company greeter voice. "His Office in on the main level. Left at the top of the elevator." she gave us directions.

I then piped up. "Security is rather... Heavy for such a small port." I commented, looking around.

Parasini clasped her hands behind her back. Oh boy, here comes the company spiel. Lovely. "The Executive Board does everything in it's power to protect the privacy of our client corporations." she explained to us.

I grunted a little. "Well, we may be stepping on some toes, talons and whatever else during our stay here." I admitted to her in warning.

She then gave her own warning, although it seemed... Genuine. "Tread lightly. The Board can bury you in litigation. You'd need an Asari lawyer to see the case through." she told us. Huh, good to know.

I nodded to her then. "Righto. Can we go in?" I asked her.

She gave us an affirmative nod. "Of course. If you need any help, you can find me at the Administrator's Office." she informed us as we walked away...

Liara then took a breath. "She is here... I can't believe it." Liara spoke up, her voice on edge. "I imagine you want to talk to me, Commanders. About my mother." she looked down as if ashamed. Shepard and I shared a look.

Shepard went up to her and cupped her cheek. "No, I don't. I trust you, Liara. You may not be military, but you're part of our crew." he comforted her and she looked at him, smiling, leaning into his touch.

She seemed relieved at that. "Thank you Shepard, that means a great deal to me." she thanked him.

I gave a staunch nod. "Aye. You're one of us. We trust you." I said, walking past her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder as I walked. She stayed still for a minute before following us down some steps and into an elevator.

When we got in, an intercom immediately sounded. "Welcome to Port Hanshan, the galaxy's most respected site for independent scientific research and development." it said.

I looked up at where the speakers were. "Huh. R&D..." I mumbled a little as the speakers began talking about privacy and security.

Shepard turned his head to me. "Hmm?" he asked a question without voicing it as it went on about staff and the company spiel.

I gave a chuckle. "Back during the MSF days, and Diamond Dogs I guess, we had a huge R&D team with some of the finest minds. We developed a lot of high tech equipment, weapons and everything..." I told the team. "I may just make use of this place at some point..." I said as the elevator reached the top floor.

Tali then spoke up. "I imagine Spectre status will grant you a lot of freedoms and special privileges." she nodded in agreement with me.

We walked out and I spotted a shop ahead. Shepard turned to me then. "I'll buy some things with Liara. You, Tali and Garrus talk to Anoleis." he said to me. "I think there's a hotel with a bar near here, I'll meet you there." he suggested to me.

I gave him a nod then and gestured with my head. Garrus, Tali and myself then headed left and down some stairs. Tali pressed into me and I looked down at her... "I'm cold... Sharing body heat." she mumbled adorably.

Garrus smirked at me then, but I gave him a look and he just maintained the smirk instead of saying anything. We headed through another glass door and saw Parasini standing behind a desk.

I approached and she looked up at me. "Yes, can I help you?" she asked courteously.

Nodding to her, I answered. "Aye, I'd like to have a chat with Anoleis." I informed her.

She held her smile. "One moment please. Mr. Anoleis?" she pressed an intercom button to talk to him.

He answered in due course. "Yes, what? What?" he replied quickly, clearly in some kind of hurry.

She winced every so slightly. "Commander Warwick is asking to see you, sir." she informed him.

He answered once more. "Right. Fine. Come in." he spoke very quickly...

I nodded in thanks to Parasini and walked around and through another glass door, spying Anoleis behind a desk. "You will excuse me if I don't stand up." he said to us. "I have no time to entertain refugees from that urban blight called 'Earth'." he spoke to me.

I was not particularly happy with that. " _Ex-fucking-cuse me?_ " I asked him, my eyes narrowing at him dangerously.

He scoffed at me. "You heard me." he stated. I then reached over and grabbed his collar, picking him up.

I scowled in his face. "Disrespect my planet one more time and you'll never fucking walk again you pathetic little lizard." I hissed in warning to him.

He glanced around and then back to me. "Fine! I apologise!" He exclaimed and I threw him back into his chair. "Not my fault it's the truth." he mumbled out.

I growled audibly at that. "I swear to god, I will fucking end you." I warned him seriously.

He rotated his head and pulled at his collar. "Anyway, this greeting is a courtesy. I will only cooperate as required by the Executive Board." he told us. "Businesses come here to avoid the second-guessing of galactic law." he stated to us briefly.

I rolled my eyes at this stupid company lapdog. "This is an investigation, and it concerns the entire galaxy, private or otherwise." I warned him, crossing my arms.

He rolled his... Err... _Eyes_  at that. "Of course it will. What doesn't?" he asked sarkily. "Listen, you will not harass our clients. This world is private property." he stated to us.

I decided to ask some questions. "Saren Arterius. What do you know about him? Does he do business here?" I asked Anoleis, who looked confused.

He shook his head in surprise. "Agent Saren? Your Spectre compatriot? He's a major investor in Binary Helix Corporation. One of Noveria's backers." Anoleis helpfully informed me...

Ah, great. Guess that means he's pretty much untouchable here or at least his property will be. "Ex-Agent. He's been made a fugitive. Treason." I told Anoleis. Swear he started sweating at that... "What's he been developing? Weapons?" I asked, pressing further.

Anoleis didn't miss a beat. Smart git. "It's possible, given his interests. What our clients do in their labs is their business." he informed us. Right, of course.

I then decided on some different questions. "What about Benezia? I heard she was knockin' about." I asked him.

He nodded at that. "She was here some days ago, accompanied by a personal escort and some cargo. She's at Peak 15." he continued to say. Right...

I raised my eyebrow at Anoleis. "Define 'Personal Escort'." I asked him to elaborate and he gave a sigh.

He then gave a simple slight shrug. "Bodyguards of course, Commander. I would have thought that was obvious. A team of Asari Commandos accompanied her." well, he just slyly insulted me, the bastard.

Garrus wasn't convinced... " _Commandos?_  You didn't think that odd?" he asked the Administrator.

He shrugged again then. "They followed all our regulations. I had no reason to forbid Lady Benezia from taking them." he told us. Right, so we could be dealing with highly trained ancient soldiers? Lovely. I'll have some competition.

I wanted him to keep going. "And the cargo?" I rolled my hand for him to continue.

He shook his head. "Large, heavy and sealed. It passed weapons screening. Beyond that it is not our concern." he stated surely to us, waving his hand dismissivley.

I sighed and shook my own head. "Why is she here?" I asked him then.

He shook his head yet again at me. "Even if I knew, I would not be at liberty to say. She is here as Saren's Executor for Binary Helix. Peak 15 has had some... issues that require his attention." he informed us.

I gave a sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Well, I need access to see her." I told him.

He didn't agree with that, however. "I'm afraid you cannot. Peak 15 is a private facility in the Skadi Mountains. Regardless, there is a blizzard in the area. Shuttles are grounded and surface access has been cut off." he stated to us.

I scoffed and shook my head. "Then we'll fucking drive up the mountains." I gestured behind me with an outstretched arm.

He gained a scowl then. "I cannot allow that, Commander. The Port is locked down and you cannot leave without permission from me, and I will give no such permission." he stated. "Now is there anything else?" he quickly asked, sorting through a datapad.

I grit my teeth then. "Nothing right now..." I let him know.

He nodded thankfully then. "Good. I received a dozen urgent messages while you dithered about." he mumbled in annoyance...

I felt Tali's hand on my shoulder then. "Come on, Wyatt. He's not going to help us." she said softly and I sighed, nodding as we turned to leave.


	19. Noveria: Icy Investigator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When presented with an opportunity to secure passage to Peak 15, Wyatt informs Shepard and the team talk to Lorik Qui'in. He makes them an offer, which they accept. When in his office, they meet resistance, Wyatt, now facing human enemies, makes use of his masterful control of CQC. When they have secured access with the help of their insider, they find unexpected company in the cargo bay...

Before we reached the door I heard Parasini speak... "Mr. Anoleis isn't the only one with a pass to leave Hanshan..." she spoke deviously.

I approached her, my eyebrow raised... "Oh?" I asked her, waiting for her to elaborate.

She shook her head at me. "You've never worked in the corporate world, have you, Commander Warwick? You can't bludgeon your way through bureaucracy." Parasini informed me.

I scoffed and shrugged. "Oh aye, I noticed. There has to be another way..." I mumbled to myself, looking down and to the left of me in thought.

Parasini then cast her gaze around urgency and leaned in. "Talk to Lorik Qui'in. You should be able to find him in the hotel bar." she whispered quickly... "Can't say more. Not within earshot of Mr. Anoleis." she added quickly before returning to her corporate approved smile and posture.

I nodded at that and winked. "Well fuck you then! I'll find my own way to Peak 15!" I yelled at her. She flinched, but flashed me a thankful smile as we all walked out.

I gave a sigh then... Oy, this was a lot of trouble... "Well... Looks like we have a friend on the inside." Garrus mentioned as we began walking.

I chuckled and nodded behind me at him, walking into that store from earlier. "Oh aye. It's- HOLY JUMPING JESUS WHAT THE HELL!?" I exclaimed in surprise as I saw a floating jellyfish in front of me... "Ahem, apologies, and I don't mean to be rude, but... What are you?" I asked... Err... It?

I saw Tali and Garrus attempting to not laugh and failing miserably.

It made no movements, no gestures. However, it did flash a light when it spoke and it had an echo to it's voice... "This one is what is known as a Hanar. It is the Hanar with the facename known as Opold, or Merchant Opold to some." it spoke to me in an... Incredibly polite voice... "It hails from the ocean world Kahje." it continued to explain... Right then...

I just nodded at that. Weird speech, but nice enough to converse with. "Okay then... Apologies for my outburst Opold." I bowed my head to the Hanar.

It seemed to... Shrug? I noticed a slight movement. "This one was not offended. The Spectre Warwick has reacted better than some of it's human compatriots in the past." it said to me.

I understood how that could be an issue... "Of course. I'll be going now." I said to to and turned to leave.

I heard the echo once more. "Farewell Spectre."

I held my head in my head as we walked towards the Hotel. I pressed the button and shook my head... "It's alright, that wasn't bad for your first Hanar encounter." Garrus comforted me, a grin on his face as he placed a talon on my shoulder.

I grumbled as the elevator arrived. We got in and waited for it to reach the top. When it did, we headed through and down a short corridor, finding ourselves in a bar. I saw Shepard sitting with Liara, talking. He noticed me and gestured for her to follow, which she did.

He nodded to me as he approached. "Well? Any luck?" he asked me hopefully.

I grunted and shook my head in response. "Nah, Anoleis isn't budging with that clearance. However, Parasini told me to look for Lorik Qui'in here. What about you?" I asked him.

He gave a shrug. "Helped out a woman looking for information on her competition, nothing much. Qui'in is sitting over there." he pointed to a table where said Turian was sat. "The bartender called him over before." he explained how he knew.

I gave a resolute nod. "Well, let's go have a chat, shall we?" I asked with a smirk and Shepard nodded back.

I approached the table and he looked up, seeing us approach. "Afternoon. Sit down, have a drink. What can I do for you?" he asked as I sat with him, feeling it was impolite to refuse.

He poured me a glass of... Err... Blue liquid. I downed it in one, feeling the burn of it. "Lorik Qui'in?" I asked him and he gave me a small nod. "I was told you could help me." I said to him.

He then looked to Shepard and the others then back to me. "Ah, you're the Spectres that just arrived, are you not? Now what can old Lorik Qui'in possibly help you with?" he asked me with a smirk on his face.

I leaned forward a bit as he poured me another glass. "Well... We need access to Peak 15 you see. And we hear you've got the goods to get us there by ground." I told him as I downed the second glass.

He then smiled more genuinely and gave a nod of realisation. "You need a pass? How fortuitous." he said to me. "I'm the manager of the local Synthetic Insights office. For the moment, at least." he began to say. "Mr. Anoleis closed my office. He claims to be investigating reports of my corruption." he continued on. Ahh, think I see where this is going. "The Administrator is an interesting man. He has become quite wealthy since he took direct control of rents." he said to us, leaving us to work out the rest.

I gave a small chuckle. "Oh? What a coincidence. Almost as if he's benefiting massively somehow, eh?" I asked with a smirk on my face as I downed another glass.

Lorik also sounded amused at that. "Seems so, doesn't it?" he asked. I liked this guy. "I acquired evidence of Anoleis' actions. His hired goons are ransacking my office to find it." he informed us. "I suspect that what you seek is outside of Port Hanshan. Mr. Anoleis would be... Disinclined to let you wander." he pointed out to us. "If you recover the evidence from my office, I will give you my garage pass, as well as a sum of credits." he offered. Payment? Fuck yeah.

I gave him a small and held my hand out. "Mr. Qui'in, you have yourself a deal." I nodded. He took my hand then and shook it once. "I'm assuming you have a plan, aye?" I asked him

He gave a single laugh and nodded his head once. "I do. However, there is one other... What is that charming human expression...? 'Fly in the lotion?'" he guessed as to the expression.

I chuckled then and downed another shot. "Fly in the ointment, but you were close enough." I nodded to him.

He raised his head then, nodding in remembrance. "Ah, of course. Anyway, violence against Mr. Anoleis' thugs may be necessary. He has members of Hanshan's security team searching my offices." he elaborated for us. Ah, right, of course. "He is paying them under the table. Ms. Matsuo is unaware of their outside employment." he continued to say.

I hummed thoughtfully then, thinking for a minute. "Well... Seems that they're mercenaries, operating outside of the law. In that case, you still have a deal." I nodded in confirmation.

He was chuffed at that. "Excellent! Here is my pass into our offices. It will activate the elevator. The evidence is on my office computer. This OSD contains an encryption key to access it. Slide it into the drive and it will auto-execute." he explained his plan to us.

I smirked to him, nodded, and raised my glass, and he his. "To a successful partnership." I toasted.

He clinked his glass against mine. "May it benefit us both." he added as we both downed our drinks. I stood up to leave then. "Oh, and do try to keep bloodstains off the carpets, would you?" he requested with a smirk as I rolled my eyes and walked away.

I was slightly tipsy, but not as bad as I thought. "Wyatt, you sure you're good to go?" Shepard asked me as we neared the elevator.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Shepard, I drank for near enough 70 years on the constant. I'll be fine, I can handle my liquor." I reassured him and he nodded. We took the elevator down, then headed toward the garage, which was right as we exited the elevator and then down some sets of stairs. We headed through another corridor and up another set of steps, then we came upon the Synthetic Insights elevator on the left.

Shepard turned to the group. "Everyone ready? This could get ugly." he said to them. Everyone nodded and we all stepped into the elevator. Shepard pressed the button and it began to ascend.

It got to the top and there was a short hallway leading to a door, with two guard on the other side. "Ready?" I asked and everyone confirmed they were. We headed to the door and opened it up, the guards drawing on us, and us on them.

The female guard spoke up. "Freeze! Hanshan security. This office is sealed." she stated to us.

I raised my eyebrow then. "Qui'in gave us a pass in." Shepard told the guard.

She took a step back at that. "Qui'in? Lorik Qui'in? Are you working for him? He's under investigation." she told us, attempting to use what little authority she had.

I gave her a smirk then and rotated my shoulders, stepping close to her. "We're Spectres. We eat grunts like you for breakfast. So if you want to keep your spine intact, I suggest you run back to Matsuo and pretend you were never here illegally or otherwise, clear?" I asked her, daring her to try something.

She bricked it. "Fuck this, I'm not getting paid enough to take on a Spectre. Two at that!" she said and walked past us, leaving the offices.

I chuckled then. "Well, two down, plenty to go." I told the crew as we prepared.

My Soliton Radar came online then and I counted out our enemies... "Looks like about five maybe six. Shepard, you and Garrus sweep the ground floor. Tali, with me up top." I suggested and they all nodded. Tali and I headed up the stairs and turned left toward a bridge to Lorik's office...

Tali quickly shot a guard that popped up, blasting him to kingdom come. I turned to congratulate her, but a guard threw his weapon at me. It bounced off my armour with no issue as he ran at me with a knife. He swung it in a stabbing motion, but I caught his hand, pointed my fingers of my free hand and jabbed him hard under the arm, leading him to drop the knife with a pained grunt and then I turned, grabbing his arm and throwing him over my shoulder with enough force to send him over the concrete banister to the bottom floor yelling. When he hit the ground with a _'crack!'_  no more sound was heard from him.

Tali was looking at me then as Shepard and Garrus came up the stairs. "Wow, that was amazing..." she marvelled at my CQC skills. The majority of the guards must have been downstairs. We headed into Qui'in's office and I threw the OSD to Tali, who plugged it in. It came out a moment later as I picked up movement.

"Uhhhh, guys, there are more out there." I informed the team, who nodded as Tali took the OSD out and we exited the offices... We weren't under fire yet, though. "Play it safe... Guns down for now, but safeties off." I advised as we crossed the bridge.

When we got to the other side, I saw my favourite ERCS Sergeant... Stirling. "You're not supposed to be in here, Spectres." she told us.

I scoffed at that. "Move aside, little girl, and maybe you'll walk away." I warned her dangerously.

Shepard shook his head at her. "Are you planning on making us leave?" he asked her, danger in his voice as well.

She scowled at us then. "You're the ones not walking away. You don't get to leave now. Anoleis would throw you offworld for what you did here, but I won't. You know what we did to cop-killers on my world?" she asked. My, but she was sure of herself.

Garrus then spoke up, disdain in his voice. "Your men are dirty, Sergeant. You're here off-duty, breaking the law for bribe money." he growled, no respect in his voice at all.

I cracked my neck. "I'll handle this." I stated to the group. The Sergeant's men began to draw their weapons, but I moved low and to the side as the team took cover. I went left, the Turian Guard being easy prey. I reached forward, pressed my fingers in the gap of the Avenger rifle, irreparably overheating it, then pulled it behind me, disarming him. As I did, the Guard fell forwards and I brought my other hand past my head and swung it out using the momentum at his neck. A satisfying 'crunch!' was heard as he fell backwards.

Next I spun around in a 360 while moving right, avoiding more fire. I tripped Stirling up easily enough with my foot and turned to the last guard, a human male. I smacked my hands on both sides of his head, stunning him, then grabbed the back of his head, slamming his face into my knee. Then I got on one knee and turned the other way, still holding his head, and threw him down into the ground, taking him out of commission.

I turned to Stirling, who was beginning to stand up. I quickly and easily grabbed her gun by the top barrel, gave it a hard shake once while squeezing hard then dropped it, the Avenger rifle coming apart in half. She swung at me but I blocked with my arm overhead, moved hers up further and quickly jabbed my palm out into her chin. As she was dazed, I moved her arm behind her in an arm bar, got on one knee with one knee sticking out and pulled her down backwards. She fell and the small of her back connected with the bone of my knee, and I felt something break. She fell off of my knee, unmoving.

I stood to my full height and turned as three more ran up the stairs. I commando rolled forwards, pushed the barrel of the human female before me upwards at the ceiling s it fired, spraying upwards. I gave her a hard punch and throat jabbed her before grabbing her arm and throwing her to the floor. I rolled to the side next, trapped the rifle barrel of the Turian before my under my arm and applied pressure, breaking the rifle. He swung with his other hand, but I ducked and picked him up by the waist using my shoulder strength, slamming him to the floor, hard. I grabbed his body and threw it at the last guard, a human male taking aim at me, who fell down the stairs when his friend's body hit him.

The team then came out of cover, with wide eyes from what I could see of them. I walked over, rotating my shoulder and cracking my neck with a smirk. "Holy hell, Wyatt..." Shepard managed to say, looking out at the Guards strewn about the place.

I gave a shrug then. "I've taken out a whole platoon with CQC before. This was nothing." I laughed as we headed back down the steps. "Some of that was CQC Enchancer, a deadlier version of the original. Comes in handy when you don't want to only stun. It mostly involves applying more force during regular CQC." I explained as we got in the elevator.

Garrus gave a whistle when we got in and saw some of the bodies through the door. "I used to be a top ranked hand-to-hand specialist in the Turian Military, but even I wouldn't go up against you." he told me as the elevator reached the bottom.

I was about to reply when we stepped out and turned and saw Parasini standing there... "Commanders. There've been reports of noise coming from the Synthetic Insights office. Would you know anything about it?" she asked us innocently.

I looked around and gestured to myself. "Who? Me? No, never." I denied her accusation. "Might be the thugs Anoleis hired to turn the place upside down, but what do I know?" I asked with a forced laugh at the last part.

She nodded at that. "Huh, sarcastic jackass, huh? I can work with that." she mentioned to us. "Meet me at the hotel for a drink, _before_  you talk to Qui'in. I'll be waiting." she said to us, walking away. We all looked at each other before shrugging and going back to the hotel. When we got there, we headed to the bar, seeing Parasini waiting... "Allow me to reintroduce myself. Parasini, Noveria Internal Affairs." she introduced herself with a different voice.

I crossed my arms and gave a chuckle then. "Ahh, undercover, eh?" I gave a nod. "I'm guessing Anoleis fucked up big time?" I asked her.

She nodded in confirmation then. "The Executive Board knows about Anoleis' corruption. I've been undercover for six months." she informed us. "I want you to convince Qui'in to testify before the Board. With his evidence, the planet will run profitably again." she requested of us.

I placed my hand on my chin thoughtfully then and Shepard spoke up. "We need Qui'in's garage pass to complete our mission." he said to her.

She scoffed then. "You help me with my investigation, I'll provide you whatever you need. Favour for a favour." she offered us... Hmm, seemed legit.

Shepard looked at me and I nodded and Garrus spoke up. "I don't know Commanders... Anoleis is dirty. It might be best to help her." he gave his suggestion.

Parasini sighed then. "Look, Commanders, I don't like this either. You Spectres play fast and loose with the law. That's bad for business." she gave her own motives then.

Shepard and I then nodded to her in unison. "Alright then. Wyatt." he gestured with his head to me and I nodded. Tali threw me the OSD and I walked over to his table.

I sat down again and poured myself a drink. He looked up at me, a smile on his face. "Commander! Words of a scuffle over in Synthetic Insights have been circulating... You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?" he asked me in an innocent voice.

I chuckled then and drank another glass. "Maybe, maybe not." I shrugged and held the OSD in my hand. His eyes lit up at seeing it, but I pulled it back. "First, I'd like to make you a... Different offer." I suggested and his mandibles twitched.

His eyes slightly narrowed then. "Go on..." he said cautiously.

I entwined my fingers on the table in front of me. "I don't like Anoleis. You don't like Anoleis. He's bad for business, aye?" I asked him and he gave a nod. "Well, turns out, the Executive Board aren't fans of his either. They want him gone. So, you take this evidence to them, get Anoleis out of office, and Noveria goes back to being itself." I offered him. I saw his face slightly contort in thought.

He then nodded with a smirk. "I like that idea. The Board would certainly be grateful as well, I'm sure..." he stroked his mandibles before decidedly nodding. "I'll do it."

I smiled then and drank one last glass. "Qui'in, it's been a pleasure." I nodded and held out my hand. He took it and within my hand was the OSD, which he took when we let go of each other.

I walked back to Parasini and the others and nodded. "It's done. He'll do it." I informed her and she beamed at hearing that news.

"Great! Come with me." she gestured. We followed her down to Anoleis' office and waited at her desk.

She then came out, and threw me the pass. I caught it, looked at it and nodded. Anoleis was not happy. "This is an outrage! I'll see that you never work in this sector again!" he exclaimed to her

She rolled her eyes as he struggled. "Yeah, yeah. Get a move on." she told him.

He noticed our presence and decided to turn to us for help. "You! Spectres! I demand you place this bitch under arrest!" he exclaimed to us, clearly displeased with how this turned out for him.

Parasini was not happy with his monologging. "You have the right to remain silent. I wish to God you'd exercise it..." she mumbled with a shake of her head before turning her head back to us. "Be careful, Commanders. See you 'round the galaxy. Oh, and I owe you a drink." she stated to us as she walked out with him.

I turned to the crew and sighed. "Well then, let's get moving. Time to head to Peak 15." I decided and Shepard nodded to me.

"He's right, let's get going." he said to us. We went back toward Synthetic Insights, but headed past there and up another set of stairs to a guarded door.

The guard, a human woman, held her hand out to stop us. "Access to the garage is restricted." she informed us.

I took out my garage pass and handed to her. "'eres me pass." I told her. She took it and read over it carefully.

She then handed it back and nodded to me. "Yes, that's genuine. Drive safely. The weather's supposed to be pretty bad out in the Aleutsk Valley." she informed us helpfully.

Shepard nodded in thanks as we headed into the garage. "Cheers, love." I thanked her verbally. She then gave me a coy smile as I walked, looking down at- oh... I blushed a tad and entered the garage- wait... "Guys... Soliton's picking something up..." I informed them as we drew our weapons...

I looked up as I spied movement... Fuck. "Spider-Geth!" Garrus exclaimed. I love how that was the colloquial term for them now. More Geth began to pour in from the other side of the garage... "Guess this is what the Matriarch had in those crates..." Garrus guessed as we came under fire.

We all took cover behind cargo and began returning fire. We were making good headway when... Uh oh... "Colossus!" exclaimed Shepard as the garage door at the other end opened... Then, the door on our end burst open and the rest of the crew piled in, opening fire on the Colossus while the rest of us cleared out the Geth ground units.

I saw Kaiden, Wrex and Liara work together and lift up the Colossus with Biotics... "Shoot it!" They all yelled at once. Shepard climbed into the large tank in the garage and used it's turret to fire on the Geth. We all concentrated fire on it and it then powered down, falling to the ground with an almighty 'thud!'.

I saw Captain Matsuo run into the garage... "Stop! You don't have author- woah, what are these things? Fan out! Secure the area! No one gets in or out!" she exclaimed to her team, sounding in disbelief at the scene before her...

I turned to Wrex and the others. He rubbed the back of his head and spoke slightly sheepishly. "We kinda ran here when we heard the commotion. Didn't wait for authorisation." he informed us.

I walked to him, patted his shoulder and then to Matsuo. "Well, these are Geth. Benezia and company brought them in their crates." I explained to her simply.

She seemed incredulous. "Geth? You expect me to believe... Where did they come from?! Benezia couldn't have brought them..." she denied, shaking her head.

Garrus stepped forwards then as the rest of the crew secured the area. "He's right, Captain, Benezia brought them." he shrugged to her.

"I... She couldn't have. We did thorough scans of those... There were no power sources, no element zero masses..." she said, unsure how this could have passed security. "If Benezia-sama's containers were packed with these things, there are many more out there..." she told us worriedly.

Shepard shook his head then. "We need numbers, Captain. A dozen? A hundred?" he asked her.

She seemed thoughtful for a second before answering. "Dozens at least. They are machines. You could pack them tightly." she pointed out to us. She then sighed. "I must report to the Executive Board. If word gets out about loose Geth, there may be an investor panic." she said to us, walking away with her security team.

Kaiden then approached us. "Commander, no sign of any more Geth in the immediate area." he reported in, saluting as he did so.

I nodded at that. "Right. Wrex!" I called and said Krogan came over. "Stay here and keep an eye out for more. One Krogan should be enough to take care of any Geth that decide to pop out, eh?" I asked with a smirk.

He nodded at that and let out a laugh. "No problem! They'll probably be too scared to even show their crushable flashlight heads." he said to me.

Shepard nodded to me in support of my decision. "Everyone else, into the Mako!" he exclaimed. We all groaned and piled into the vehicle, preparing for the drive ahead...


	20. Noveria: Cold Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad get in the Mako and make their way to Peak 15. Once there, they're once more separated. Now inside, the ones who made it in clear out the cargo bay of Geth and Krogan. Once they make their way inside the Peak proper, Wyatt feels a sense of unease wash over him...

I groaned as we all strapped ourselves in tight. "I fucking hate this thing." We surged forwards and our long drive began... Luckily the Mako was heated, even more so when the gun fired and let off it's heat, so it was warm enough in here. Although the first few minutes were uneventful, we then came under fire and Shepard retaliated in kind. We turned and bumped over things as if there were nothing, as usual...

We eventually came to a stop. We all looked up... Waiting... The green light came on and we all quickly piled out of the Mako. Shepard jumped out and turned to us... "More unpacked along the mountain!" he exclaimed. We all turned and saw some Colossi and Armatures making their way toward us and firing...

I made a quick decision... "Everyone into Peak 15! Move!" I exclaimed. Garrus, Tali, Liara and Shepard made it in before a Colossus' siege pulse cannon hit the ridge above the door... An avalanche then occurred and the door slammed shut just as I leapt inside and mounds of snow and ice collapsed in front of it...

Garrus helped me up and Shepard quickly contacted Kaiden via Omni-Tool. "Lieutenant! SITREP!" he exclaimed to him.

Kaiden ducked as the mass accelerator cannons began to open up on them... "The door's blocked! We can't unblock it until these Geth are dealt wi- Ash get down! Dealt with." he finished, firing on the Geth.

I nodded at that. "Copy. I'll contact Wrex to help yous." I told him and pressed on my Omni-Tool. Wrex popped up on screen and looked... To be driving?

He smirked at me then. "Hey, Commander. The area was clear, so I figured you could use a real quad to help! Hah hah!" he said joyfully. "I commandeered that Grizzly in the Hanshan garage not long after you left." he explained to us, turning the wheel it looked like.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes then as Shepard popped up over my shoulder. "Alright. We're in Peak 15, but an avalanche cut us off from Kaiden and Ash. They need support. Once you've cleared the Geth, get to work digging us out. We'll head further inside." he ordered Wrex, who nodded and cut the link. "Let's move." he nodded and we all got our weapons ready.

We were in some kind of porch area I'd say, possibly for greeting visitors. We headed through a door and saw we were in Peak 15's garage. It was blocked by a destroyed Grizzly before. The doors opened up into a larger garage, with crates everywhere... And more Geth.

We took cover quickly. I leapt atop said cover and zeroed in on the Geth, hitting them with headshots. Most went down when I spotted a Krogan as I jumped down from the crates...

He charged at me, but I was prepared this time. I quickly ducked under him and tackled his legs, throwing his body over mine. He hit the ground with his head and got up, a little bit dazed. Before he could react, I slammed my elbow right on his nose, hearing a sickening 'crack!'. He cried out and gripped at his face, backing up and turning away. Then I put his head under my arm, bending his back, picked him up and threw him hard into the wall. He hit it upside down and slid down the wall, his legs propped up against it.

Well... He wasn't moving so I can suppose he's dead. I turned and the Geth were dealt with already. "Damn... Taking on Krogan in a fistfight and winning... You're a dangerous man, Wyatt." Garrus mentioned as I shrugged and drew my rifle, holding it in guard position.

I gave him a nod then, making my visor clear and smirking. "I try." I answered him.

Suddenly, a voice came over the intercom... "User alert: All Peak 15 facilities have suffered a great deal of damage. Biohazard materials present through facility." the VI informed us.

I then noticed my Soliton Radar as we approached the door to the facility. "Soliton's picking up signatures... Everywhere. Not lots, but..." I said to the others, who looked at each other. Then, the signatures vanished.

Tali, however, just nodded. "He's right." she stated. I turned to her, a confused look on my face. "I... May have linked our helmets some time ago. I figured it would help us if any of us got separated." she admitted sheepishly and I chuckled.

"Good idea, Tali." I nodded to her and I swear she smiled brightly. "They're gone now... It could be playing up, but Soliton is quite reliable..." I informed Garrus and Shepard.

We headed into a room with turrets and I jumped slightly, about to aim my gun but stopped when said guns didn't react... And were facing away. "Why are the turrets facing the wrong way?" Liara asked us.

Garrus was the one to answer. "They want to keep their people in as much as they want to keep others out." he explained to her and she nodded nervously.

I swear I heard something... I spun around, my rifle in hand... "Their people...? Or what they're working on?" I asked slowly and in a low voice as I cast my rifle around as Shepard and Garrus checked the room that was observing the turret room...

Tali put her hand on my shoulder then. "What is it?" she asked.

I cast my gaze around and slowly lowered my rifle... "This place... It feels... Wrong." I explained as best as I could to her. "Swear I heard something." I mumbled.

Tali then looked up at me and then to the side. "Such a cliché, but... It could be the wind?" she suggested and I made my visor clear, a deadpan expression on my face. She laughed a little then. "Okay, maybe not. But what else could it be?" she asked me.

Liara then walked up to us. "The Commander is correct... This place gives me chills, and not just from the cold." she agreed with me as Shepard exited the room with Garrus. Shepard gave Tali some mods and she took them, upgrading her shotgun with them.

We opened the other door that led into a lift... I contacted the others on my Omni-Tool. There was some shooting... "This is Alenko!" he exclaimed as he ducked another shot.

Shepard then spoke. "Lieutenant, we're heading deeper inside. Communication may be cut off. Deal with the Geth, clear us out then head inside, secure the garage and get warm." he gave his orders and Kaiden nodded.

He gave a quick salute. "Aye sir! You heard him!" he exclaimed as the communication ended...

I took a breath then. "Well, let's head inside." I decided. We got into the elevator and pressed the button.

The ride was eerily silent. "That VI said the place had been damaged... Why would Saren damage his own facility?" I asked out loud.

Tali piped up then. "Maybe the Geth rebelled? Came to the conclusion Saren is just another organic rather than their prophet?" she suggested.

Shepard also looked thoughtful. "Maybe. Or the researchers here found something they weren't supposed to? Became expendable? When Saren tried to silence them, they got their own back by shutting the place down?" he put forward his own suggestion.

The elevator got to the top and I spied definite movement. The doors opened into a short icy corridor that we passed easily. Sort of. Tali slipped, but I caught her and steadied her. We opened the door into he next room... Of course. Geth. Wunderbar.

We quickly spread out and cleared them out. Liara used Lift and a few flew into the air. We opened fire and gunned them down. I saw one up some stairs, protective glass in front of it, so I quickly climbed said stairs, drew my knife and before the Geth could turn and react, jammed said knife into the unit.

It powered down and Shepard and the others cleared the area below. I saw some kind of... Webbing on the ground... I crouched down and used my pinkie, scooping a little on my glove. "SIA, analysis." I requested. Suddenly, the Soliton picked up a shitton of movement around us...


	21. Noveria: Dammit Shepard, I'm A Soldier Not An Electrician!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, Geth are not the only thing that infest Peak 15... Having to deal with unknown hostiles, Shepard, Wyatt and the team need to figure out what is going on in Peak 15. To do that, they need to fix some problems with the Peak before they can advance any further. With Tali's crippling arachnophobia, will the team be able to continue onward?

Must be a glitch. Large creaking sounds echoed out then. "Animals? Wind? This place is in bad shape?" Garrus suggested as they all converged in the centre of the room.

I shook my head then. "Guys! Make sure to check that sou-" I cut off as the vent next to me popped open and I was pounced by... A... What?! A large spider tentacle thingy? My knife was knocked away before I could use it and it made a horrible screeching noise that pierced through me... I pushed it off and stood up, grabbing my knife, but it leapt at me again and I went flying through the glass and down a floor along with the thing. I hit the ground with it atop me and my knife clattered beside me. The others must be busy with their own problems... It had two thin tentacles with pods on the end and multiple legs... I held the two tentacles in my hands so it couldn't... Stab me? I was using my foot to keep it's weird... Mouth thing away from me...

I looked around and saw Tali stood there... "Tali! A little help, love?" I asked, but she was frozen in place... "TALI!" I exclaimed, trying to snap her out of it. Nothing... Fuck me on Sunday. I wrapped the tentacle around my arm. I felt it squeeze hard in retaliation, my armour cracking a little from the pressure it applied, but I pulled with all my might. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I yelled in anger. I heard the tentacle rip off and the creature screeched in pain. With my hand now free, I reached over, grabbed my knife, used my leg power and momentum and flipped the thing on it's back. "FUCKING XENOMORPH SPIDER BASTARD!" I cried out as I swung my knife down and hit it's underbelly, green blood spurting out. It writhed for a few seconds and then spit acid in my face... My helmet protected me, and it didn't burn through my armour, but I could feel the heat. When it finally died, I rolled to my side, breathing heavily.

Garrus, Liara and Shepard ran over then, splattered with acid, and covered in green blood. Shepard came over and helped me to my feet, turning his head to Tali. "She backed up and left us three over there. Thought she was going to help you." he explained what happened.

I took my helmet off and coughed like hell for a minute... "Commander, you have some facial lacerations." Liara informed me. I touched my face and it was indeed bleeding. Probably from going through that bulletproof glass and hitting the floor...

I remained calm and walked over to Tali. She was still stood there, staring at the creature's dead body. I shook her quickly. "Tali! Snap out of it!" I exclaimed. She blinked and then turned to me, her breath shaky.

She then gulped... Looking around her. "T-t they were like... S-s-spiders..." she stuttered in a small voice. Ah, I see. Severe Arachnophobia.

I can't really hold that against her. I held her close as she damn near sobbed into my chest... "It's alright, I understand." I whispered to her in comfort.

Shepard seemed to realise and sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "If you want, you can go back, see if you can activate those turrets just in case those things try to escape?" he suggested but she shook her head.

She sniffled once but pumped her shotgun. "No. I'll be okay. Let's do this." she spoke with shaky determination.

I put an arm around her and she leaned into me. We went over to examine the creatures' bodies... "What were those things?" Garrus asked, taking a deep breath.

Liara crouched by one and shook her head. "Xenobiology is not my field, maybe someone in the labs knows." she suggested to us and I nodded.

SIA then spoke in our comm units. "I cannot identify these creatures." she told us, was that... Regret in her voice?

I looked at my Soliton then, seeing movement. "Fuckin' 'ell... Guys, these things are fucking everywhere. They're in the vents." I gestured up and around us with my rifle.

Shepard gave a sigh then. "There's no way to tell where or when they'll pop up..." he realised and I nodded to him in confirmation. "Stay on guard from now on." he warned the team. "Don't separate. Can't risk it against this unknown enemy." he added, and I agreed with that.

We moved back up the stairs, and I tapped Garrus on the arm. He joined me in a room with some supplies in it. He searched the crate while I looked out. I quickly dropped something as we left. When we got to the door, the vent popped and I activated my grenade. The explosion took out the thing that jumped out at us.

Garrus nodded to me then. "Good thinking, Commander." he commented and I nodded back.

Shepard and Liara were keeping an eye out outside, with Tali in between them, typing into her Omni-Tool. "I'm trying to configure the radar so it doesn't pick up the Rachni moving in the vents... Only ones about to jump out. Since the Soliton records biological factors, if there's any change when they are about to pounce, it may be able to pick up on it..." she explained to us. The radar then went down, replaced by the motion sensor for a minute before coming back online. No change. "Det kazuat!" Tali cursed.

I patted her shoulder. "It's fine. We'll go off of old fashioned intuition." I smiled to her and she nodded, clearly frustrated...

We headed through a door with a snowflake sign above it, through another icy corridor and doorway and down another elevator. It led to a metal hallway, which we passed through. We opened another creaky door into... Some kind of server room? "Commander, this looks like a backup system, possibly for the mainframe." Tali explained to us.

Garrus looked around then. "Damage looks light. It could probably be repaired." he informed us. I looked then and I saw some little... Green... Things approach. Shepard and Garrus blasted them to nothing. Tali pressed a button on one of the power junctions and we continued into the next room... Yep, definitely a mainframe.

We heard the screeching of those bug things quite loud when we entered, but they ceased when we approached the mainframe. Looked like a supercomputer actually, from years ago. Or the Patriots' AI... Shepard stepped inside it and turned his head. "Wait here." he told us and descended into the core. We all sat down and I took out a canteen, taking a gulp and handing it to Garrus.

He took some and Tali pulled out a straw from... Somewhere, and a tablet. She dropped said tablet into the water, shook it and then drank some. "Purification tablet." she explained to us. "So if we get trapped somewhere we don't have to choose between dehydration and severe sickness." she continued. Made sense to me.

The core then raised and I looked up at Shepard as switching sounds were heard and a powering up sound came on. When he reached the top, a VI came online... "It looks like you're trying to restore this facility. Would you like help?" she asked us...

I shook my head then. "Oh crap, a pop-up." I mumbled and Garrus snickered at that, with Tali hitting my arm playfully.

Shepard rolled his eyes at that. "You're the VI that runs this place?" he asked her.

She answered quickly. "This system is monitored to respond to the name 'Mira'. May I ask your name?" she asked Shepard... Or me... Or all of us.

He answered her curtly. "Commander Shepard. And this is Commander Warwick. We work for the Citadel's Special Tactics and Reconnaissance." he explained to her.

She halted for but a second. "One moment please... Council Authority confirmed. You are entitled to Secure Access of all systems." she told us. "Please not that queries relating to corporate secrets require Privileged Access. Privileged Access is only available to Binary Helix executives." she informed us. "This system is ready to process queries. You may access me at any holographic interface within Peak 15." she continued to explain.

Shepard then asked the ultimate question. "We're here to find Matriarch Benezia." he told Mira.

She answered his question. "Lady Benezia departed on the passenger tramway to the Rift Station subsidiary labs." she spoke before going into 'warning' mode. "User Alert: the tramway system is currently inoperable." she told us.

I rolled my eyes then. "Of course it is. Why would it be that easy?" I asked in a mumbled voice. "Damage report." I requested as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

Mira stood stock still then. "One moment please, diagnostics in progress..." she told us before returning to normal. "Critical Failure: Main reactor shut down in accordance with emergency containment procedures. Manual restart required." she began the report. "Critical Failure: Landline connections are disabled. Passenger tram systems offline." she concluded. "Report complete. Do you have an additional systems status query?" she asked.

Shepard then asked another question. "Do you know why the reactor was shut down?" he asked Mira.

"I'm sorry, but I was offline at the time. Shutdown could occur if reactor breach seems likely, or in the case of catastrophic laboratory containment failure." she conjectured. "Emergency guidelines suggest the frigid environment will kill biological contagions, it may also damage mechanical ones."

Liara nodded then. "Turn off the heat, and hope the cold puts whatever you have unleashed to sleep." she added. It was a sound plan in theory.

I sighed and turned back to Mira. "What about the power?" I asked her.

"The valves to the helium-3 fuel line must be opened. This can be done at the controls on the reactor assembly proper." she explained to us.

I patted Shepard's shoulder. "I'll get the power. Tali, with me." I gestured with my head. She hesitated but nodded and joined me as we headed back through and to the left. We wound down a corridor and entered a lift.  
I pressed the button and it began to descend. "Now entering Main Reactor." Mira told us.

Tali then turned to me, shaking visibly... But not from fear. "I-I'm sorry, Wyatt..." she sobbed and hugged me. I froze for a second before returning the hug.

She was wracked with sobs as she held me tight... "What's for? What's up?" I asked her, lifting her chin so she faced me. She looked away then though.

She sniffled and looked down again. "You could have died because of me, because I froze..." she told me.

Ahhh, that's what this is about... I chuckled a little then. "We all have our fears. Some of them are more paralysing than others. I can look after myself. It's not your fault." I promised her, holding her tight.

Yep, I was catching feelings alright. She sniffled a few more times and slowly let go of me. "Okay... Okay, I'm alright now. Thank you, Wyatt." she said, beginning to smile I think.

I smiled back and cupped the cheek of her visor. "It's fine, Tali. Don't worry. Come on. Let's get moving." I suggested and she nodded, this time with full determination. We exited the elevator and turned right, going up a small set of steps and through a door. I picked up some enemies on my Soliton. Geth. "I'll go right, you go left. Be careful." I said to her. She quickly pulled me down and pressed her visor against mine. I leaned into it and we pulled away.

I headed out the right door and turned, a walkway before me. I saw a Destroyer at the other end. I quickly scoped it and took it out with a single shot to the main circuitry. I looked over and saw Tali blast the other Destroyer to pieces. Some Spider-Geth began jumping and I quickly shot them down before they caused trouble, hydraulic fluid smearing the walls of the reactor.

Tali then yelled out. "The he3 fuel line is cut!" she informed me. I headed down the centre walkway and reconnected the fuel lines. I heard the reactor power on then as Tali joined me. "Good job, Commander." she nodded.

I smiled at her. "You too Tali." I said as we headed back along the walkway.

"User Alert: landline connections are disabled. Passenger trams are offline." Mira said over the intercom.

I sighed then and turned to Tali as we headed back towards the lift. "It's up to Shepard, Garrus and Liara now." I pointed out and she agreed with me.


	22. Noveria: Express Elevator To Hell, Going Down!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard, Wyatt, Tali, Garrus and Liara finally get on the tram to Rift Station, hoping to find the source of the creature infestation. Once there, they find a hold out of guards and civilians, trying to stay alive with the creatures constantly besieging them. Wyatt offers to help a Doctor cure some poisoned scientists, and finds himself in a bind...

We got back in the lift. It got to the top and we turned. We got back in the mainframe room and saw Shepard and the others emerge too. Garrus was holding his side, Liara's armor had some burns and Shepard's helmet was dinged...

I whistled as they stumbled out and toward us. "What happened to you guys?" I asked amusedly. I heard a clattering, so I pulled my pistol, and without looking, shot the two creatures that burst from the vents in the other room. I holstered my pistol as they all groaned.

Garrus grumbled and shook his head, Liara avoided eye contact and Shepard looked a bit pissed off. "We got out of the lift and onto the roof. Then, Garrus saw the panel and ran over to activate it. Got pounced by about 6 creatures and double that of the little green bastards." he spoke. "Liara, instead of using biotics, also ran over to help. Had to fight close quarters. More creatures came out and... Well, it was fun." Shepard said the last part sarcastically as his two teammates just looked sheepish.

I laughed out loud at that. "Well, I can see tactical planning is strong with you three." I chuckled and Tali joined in as Shepard applied Medi-Gel to Liara and Garrus, who recovered quickly.

Garrus rolled his eyes at us. "Yeah yeah. Laugh it up, lovebirds..." he mumbled and walked past, going toward the mainframe.

Liara just sighed and shook her head. "I'm best with biotics! By the Goddess, why did I run at them?" she asked herself, shielding her face from our gaze out of embarrassment as she followed Garrus.

We joined Shepard, Liara and Garrus in the mainframe backup area and headed to the trams, taking the lift up to them. "Now entering decontamination and transit hub. User alert: loose contaminants in the decontamination chamber. Access to passenger tramways inadvisable." Mira informed us. We all took a minute to rest as the elevator reached the transit hub.

We exited out and entered the first door on the right. It led to an observation area of the decontamination chamber... There was a purge button, but it looked broken. "Tali, see if you can fix that and purge those things." I said and she nodded, heading over to it.

She repaired it quickly and hit the button, and the plasma purge began. The creatures screeched as he scorching hot plasma fried them in the chamber and I winced.

I went over to a computer with a Salarian body in front of it... I pressed the console and an audio log began playing. "..Control grou- loose in the... They're... Can't escape... Up the tunnels now. We're sorry. The leads couldn't get to... -struct. .. Out while you can..." and then it ended.

I crouched and saw a gun in his hand... "Wasn't killed by them. Suicide." I told the group my observations.

Garrus' mandibles twitched at that. "He killed himself because he was part of whatever happened here?" Garrus asked, confused. As was I...

Liara sighed, her voice sad. "He must have felt there was no hope of surviving. That killing himself would be easier." she guessed.

Tali then shook her head. "There's always hope." she stated defiantly. I agreed with that. Suddenly, the vent burst and another creature jumped out. This time, I was ready. I dodged it's tentacle, hopped on it's back, grabbed it's two tentacles and pulled. They ripped off and it cried out in pain. Tali then yelled out in anger, pushed her shotgun down it's mouth and pulled the trigger. It fell down, dead, as Tali was sprayed with blood...

I jumped off the body, went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You okay there, love?" I asked her. She turned to me then, pumping the shotgun.

"I'm done being scared." she stated. Fuck I love how badass she is.

We headed back out and through the purged chamber, only ashes of the things remaining... "Movement on the other side. More of those things." I told everyone. We all readied our weapons and pointed them at the door. I hovered my hand over the button, counted to three and pressed it.

It was little green ones. We all backed off the Shepard threw a grenade, taking them out. We headed down a long corridor with windows, the ice and snow outside blocking most of the view. We turned left at the end, coming up on the tram station. We headed into the tram and pressed the button.

"Departing Central Station. Destination: Rift Station." Mira said over the Tram intercom as we began to pull out of the station.

I took my helmet off and sat down on one of the seats, sighing heavily. "Fuck me these things are creepy as fuck." I shook my head out. I turned my helmet and looked in the golden visor. I set it down beside me as Tali sat the other side next to me and Garrus sat opposite. Shepard and Liara stayed up front, his arm around her shoulder and hers about his waist, her head on his shoulder.

Garrus then chuckled and let out his own sigh. "Well... It's been an interesting day." he stated and I also chuckled.

Rolling my eyes, I spoke. "Oh aye." I nodded to him in agreement. "After this, I need some food, some drink, and a nice long nap." I sighed. I pulled out a cigar and lit it, taking a puff of it. I leaned down, my head facing between my knees as I blew the smoke out. The air filter took care of it quickly.

Tali sighed then. "I agree." she mumbled as she leaned her head on my shoulder as we all just took a minute to relax.

I sat there, smoking and relaxing as the Tram ambled along the lines. Eventually, I heard Mira announce. "Now arriving at Rift Station, Binary Helix research facility." she said. I put my helmet back on, dropped and stepped on my cigar, and readied my weapon.

I tapped the side of my helmet hard, my HUD syncing back up. "No movement on Radar." I informed the group as we exited the tram. We headed out and turned left, through a door that looked like it led to living quarters. We came into a wide area with two doors. One was locked.

We headed through the unlocked one and went into a lift. We pressed the button and went up... "It's too quiet." Shepard commented, and I agreed with that.

The lift reached it's destination and we saw a group of ERCS Guards aiming guns at us... When they saw who it was, they all lowered their guns. "Stand down." said their leader. We approached and he spoke to us. "Sorry, we couldn't be sure what was on the tram." he apologised to us.

I chuckled at that. "I don't know if they can work one, but I get playing it safe." I shrugged.

Shepard also laughed a bit. "We'd only be upset if they'd fired." he told the leader.

He nodded to us then. "Even hopped up on stims, my people know the rule. Two legs good, four legs bad." he informed us. Damn, how long have they been holding out? "Look, you're human, and that's enough that I won't shoot. But I'd like to know who you are." he requested of us.

I answered this time. "I'm Warwick, this is Shepard. We're Spectres." I informed him.

He nodded appreciatively. "Huh. I won't look a heavily armed horse in the mouth." he gave a shrug. Pragmatic. I like it. "The aliens overran the hot labs last week. Only Han Olar got out, and... he ain't all there any more." he informed us. "The first we knew, the bastards were clawing into my command post. We had a lot more staff then." he said, tiredness in his voice.

Shepard stepped forwards and nodded to him. "You were taken by surprise and had civilians to protect. You did a good job, Captain." Shepard congratulated him. I agreed.

I patted him once on the arm. "You should be proud of you and your men. You've done a helluva job." I agreed with Shepard.

He wasn't as convinced, but I don't blame him. I've been where he is. "Yeah? Sure as hell doesn't feel like it." he admitted to us. "The Board sent an Asari to clean up the mess. She went to the Hot Labs yesterday. We haven't heard from her since." he explained to us.

Benezia. "We're not going to let any of your people die." Shepard promised him and I agreed.

The Captain seemed desperate, yet... He was lightly sweating and his eyes didn't meet ours. "All I can do is hold out here and protect the civilians. There's an emergency elevator out by the trams. This card will let you activate it. It can take you down to the Hot Labs." he directed us, handing us a keycard. "Oh, if you need any first aid, Doctor Cohen's downstairs in the Med Bay." he added.

I turned to Shepard. "Get what info you can and meet me down there. Garrus, Liara, come on. Let's go to Med Bay since you got injured earlier. Tali, Rachni might attack, stay here and help, keep an eye on the Soliton." I ordered and they nodded to me. We headed past the checkpoint and along through a room with monitors and then into a large hub with people milling about.

I walked down and holy fuck... There was a large beast on all fours stood in the centre of the room. He raised a large... Paw thing and gestured me over. I complied cautiously. "Uncertain: I welcome you. Cautiously: I am curious to know what you're doing here." the... Thing spoke in monotone... Was it explaining the context of it's words to me?

Garrus and Liara must have noticed my dumbfounded expression. "He's err... Not very experienced with other species." Garrus interjected.

I quickly shook it off and answered. "Apologies, I was just processing how you speak and what you said." I said a bit sheepishly. "I'm a Spectre. Here to sort out your problems regarding the aliens." I explained to the... thing.

He seemed to... Perk up at that. "Relieved: I am glad you're here. Furtively: I am concerned about the state of our guards. Many have been away for days. For now... With forced cheer: ...I still have a limited supply of equipment to sell." he informed us.

I shook my head. "Not for me, thanks. My Spectre companion should be along shortly. He may purchase something." I informed the... Man.

I walked away and sighed. "That was an Elcor, Commander. They communicate via pheromones among their own species and subtle changes in body language, which is why they have not developed emotions in their speech." Liara explained to me and I nodded in thanks.

I spied another Asari then... I approached her, her eyes were shut and she was mouthing words... I unintentionally got closer and her eyes snapped open. I jumped back and Garrus laughed... Git. "What do you want?" she asked abruptly.

I shook my head. "Sorry, I was just... Sorry." I apologised, quite shoddily actually... "You're a scientist?" I asked her quickly.

She nodded at that. "Recently transferred, yes." she answered me.

I nodded at that, deciding to press more. "What's your field?" I asked her.

"Molecular genetics. I specialise in biotic-enhanced allele-specific hybridisation." she told me in rapid succession.

I clapped at that and nodded. "Perfectly executed, bravo. Try it three times fast." I chuckled. I swear a small smile cracked before her previous look returned. "Hybrid theory?" I asked her

Her eyes widened at that and she nodded. "Yes, you've heard of it?" she asked me.

I chuckled and shrugged. "Just what I've read." I informed her and she nodded. "You're quite calm. Do you have any weed?" I asked her with a smirk and Garrus nudged me. "Ow! I'm just asking..." I mumbled.

She rolled her eyes at us then. "No, calmness is one of the many virtues of the meditation you interrupted." she spoke to me... Okay, ouch.

I darted my eyes left and down, stepping back a bit. "Alright, tell me about yourself." I mumbled the question, but she seemed to hear me.

"I am Alestia Iallis, from the University of Auräis. Is there anything in particular you want to know? Or should I just spout random facts?" she asked venomously.

I held my hands up. "Blimey, woman, calm down." I shook my head. "Did I interrupt something?" I asked her.

She sighed then. "I was meditating. I suppose to a species as brash as yours, it would appear to be inattention." she said to me.

I looked to Liara and Garrus in disbelief and they both shrugged. "Do you know Matriarch Benezia?" I asked her.

She shook her head and gestured to Liara. "Why ask me and not your friend?" she asked incredulously.

Liara was quick to answer. "Because I do not know anything about the Matriarch." Liara told her.

Alestia was quick to shoot it back at me. "Thennnnn, why would I?" she asked like a bratty teenager.

I sighed and shook my head. "Fine. Whatever. Be a bitch." I said, a tinge of anger to my voice as I headed toward the Med Bay. As I walked to the stairs a guard stopped me.

She sighed. "Got a smoke? We're all out." she said in a tired voice.

I widened my eyes for a second, nodded once and reached into my pocket. "Oh! Yeah." I said to her and pulled out a cigar. "I've got a cigar. Cuban." I explained before telling her the brand. "H. Upmann No. 2." I said and handed it to her. She nodded and I got out my Outer Heaven golden lighter and lit her up.

She took a puff and smiled in satisfaction. "Thanks, man." she smiled and nodded to me.

I returned the gesture and headed through a door and down some stairs. At the bottom I went through another door and saw a man in a lab coat in a room full of medical beds, most of them full. "Hang on!" I heard him plead.

Oy, not sounding good... I approached and he turned to me quickly. "What? What do you want?" he asked just as quickly.

I looked to the people on the tables... "Bad day, huh?" I asked him. "Sorry to bother you." I apologised.

The Doctor shook his head and stopped me form leaving. "No! You did nothing wrong. I'm just distracted." he apologised back to me.

I looked once more to the sick beds. "Are these people ill? What happened?" I asked him.

He was happy to explain. "They're suffering from a toxin. There was an accident. I... I have a non-disclosure agreement. I shouldn't discuss it with anyone outside of the company." he said, unsure about telling us, and about the agreement it seemed.

I chuckled then. "Bollocks to that, right Doc? You know we're here to help." I suggested to him.

He gave a nod in agreement. "I'd like to think the company values our lives more than it's secrets..." he admitted to us. "You know Mira? The VI for Peak 15? She handles the safety protocols for our experiments here." he explained to us.

I nodded then. "Oh aye. We switched her back on." I told him.

He seemed pleased at that. "That was you? I'm grateful. Until she came online, the automatic equipment wouldn't work." he continued explaining as Liara and Garrus applied some more Medi-Gel to themselves from a dispenser. "We lost the connection to Mira in the middle of an experiment, and the quarantine failed." he told us... Ah, I see. "These three were exposed to a toxin. Something we were working on." he said, but didn't reveal anything more.

I raised my eyebrow then. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone what you tell me." I assured him.

He took a breath then and spoke in a hushed voice. "It's a bio-weapon. Based on an exotic lifeform discovered on the frontier. They wanted something that could kill the creature. But there was no profit in something that only kills one species on the frontier. We kept working on it. Adapting it to affect more species. Thoros-B is highly infectious, but can't pass from one person to another. Like a biowar attack without a pandemic spread." he explained, but none of us were very impressed.

Garrus spoke up first. "Doesn't matter how "safe" you make it. Biological weapons are illegal." he pointed out to the Doctor.

Said Doctor disagreed. "Militaries, governments - they'll get this kind of weapon one way or another. We're trying to limit the damage. I know you can't see that." he sighed in response.

I then nodded to him. "He's right. At least it's not some sadistic fucker who doesn't care who lives or dies. I've seen that before." I defended the Doctor's point.

He seemed surprised. "It's good to know you understand, Commander." he nodded thankfully. "Our notes and equipment are locked in the quarantine labs. Captain Ventralis doesn't want to risk more contamination." he told us.

I shrugged then. "I'm a persuasive guy. I'm sure he'll see it my way." I nodded with a slight smile.

He looked around and leaned in. "I can't ask you to do this officially... But if you can do anything, I'd appreciate it." he nodded to us discreetly.

I gestured with my head and we all moved out. When the door at the top opened, I ran into Shepard and Tali, covered in green blood and panting... "They attacked the checkpoint. We held, but they managed to breach Tali's suit." Shepard explained.

Tali took a deep breath. "I'll be fine. Just need some Medi-Gel. I'm already swimming in antibiotics." she nodded to me and I put a hand on her shoulder, smiling. She leaned into my touch, but unfortunately, I had to withdraw it.

I then gave Shepard a rundown. "We have wounded here. Some kind of toxin. It's worn off in the lab by now, so I need Ventralis' permission to access the lab and mix a cure." I told him I then turned around. "Liara, Garrus, take a rest. I'll be back soon." I ordered and I glared at them when they tried to refuse.

I then headed back to the checkpoint and spoke to the Captain. "Yeah?" he asked abrasively. I didn't blame him for snapping. He was tired. They all were.

I sighed then. "I need access to the quarantine lab." I requested.

He sighed himself and rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, you want to cure this toxin? I can't risk anyone getting infected, I'm short staffed as it is." he warned me.

I shrugged then. "I'll be the one going in. You don't have to worry." I told him and he hmm'd in thought.

He then shrugged back in resignation. "Fine, it's your life. You're not under my Command. I'll tell the guard to let you in. He'll lock the door behind you and scan you on the way out. If you're infected, you're staying in there." he warned me.

I nodded to him. "Fair enough." I agreed to his terms.

He pointed behind him. "I'll radio ahead to let the guard know. Good luck." he said and shook my hand once firmly. I headed back through to the main hub, but before I could go anywhere else, Tali, now clean, came over to me.

She looked me over then. "Will you be okay?" she asked me.

I chuckled then and made my visor clear. "I'll be fine, Tali. Don't worry." I nodded to her. She sighed and took my hand, holding to her chest...

She looked up at me with pleading eyes. "Be careful." she said and headed back down to the Med Bay...

I got in the lift to the quarantine labs and pressed the button, the lift descending. It reached the bottom and I headed out, though a corridor and into a more open room with a few people dotted about. I turned left, up a small set of steps and to the locked door with a guard on it.

The guard narrowed his eyes at me. "You're not one of the crew!" he exclaimed to me, taking a step back and I rolled my eyes.

I crossed my arms and looked at him. "I'm a Spectre, Commander Warwick. I have access form Ventralis." I stated to him.

He rolled his eyes right back. "Ohhh! Spectre! That don't matter to the toxin, buddy. One less human to worry about I guess." he shrugged nonchalantly. "Should stand watch on the barricades. You'll die quicker." he said as I walked past and into the lab, ignoring his speciesist jabs.

SIA then spoke up. "Commander, your suit will protect you from any hazardous materials including toxins that may be present. You will be safe." she assured me.

I nodded at that, my eyes glancing up. "Cheers, SIA." I thanked her, going over to the chemical mixer... "Fuck, I don't know any of these chemicals..." I read the notes and saw the vials were already in order. I just had to switch them when they were properly mixed... I began switching... And again... And again... And once more.

Once I had the cure, I pocketed it and heard the door open, I turned my upper body and saw... Dr. Iallis? She was accompanied by Geth... "Your mission ends here, Warwick." she stated.

I then grinned widely, turned away from her and cracked my neck... "Ambush eh? I love a challenge..." I spoke in a dark voice...


	23. Noveria: Return Of The Rachni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tali, Garrus, Shepard and Liara all rush to Wyatt's aid as they find out Alestia is following him and intends to harm him... The team also meet Han Olar, who proceeds to explain what the infestation at Peak 15 really is... Once they deliver the cure, they are granted access to the maintenance area of the complex and make a discovery...

:2 minutes earlier - Shepard's POV:

I was talking to the merchant, buying a license for the quartermaster when I saw Alestia going towards the elevator... With guns!? "Tali, Liara, Garrus! Get out here!" I exclaimed toward the Med Bay. Alestia turned with a grin, winking as the door shut and locked behind her...

The squad came running, weapons drawn. "What is it?" Garrus asked me.

I banged on the door once. "Tali! Open this! Now!" I exclaimed to her. "Alestia headed after Wyatt strapped with weapons." I told them and tali faltered for a second before the door opened. We ran after her and watched as the lift door shut and she waved to us teasingly.

I punched the glass and she backed up as it cracked and the elevator went down... "Dammit! I'll kill her if she hurts him!" Tali growled... Wow she was scary like this...

We waited for the lift impatiently and when it arrived, we got in. When it reached the labs, we ran out, through the doors and saw Alestia pull a pistol and gun down the guard... She had Geth with her! She turned us and winked as the door to the lab closed and sealed...

Liara spun around to the Quarian. "Tali!" she exclaimed in a panicked voice.

She looked up at Liara, fire in her eyes. "I know! I know!" she exclaimed right back, typing in her Omni-Tool... "Almost.... Got... It!" she exclaimed. As the door opened, Alestia came flying through and hit a crate that was opposite the doorway with a 'crack!'. I think she was dead...

Wyatt walked out of the lab, his helmet in his hand, breathing heavily, covered in hydraulic fluid. He looked at us for a second and raised his eyebrow... "What?" he asked as he looked at him. Tali then leapt at him, wrapping her arms around him.

He stumbled back a bit, but returned the hug. "I was so worried..." she whispered, but loud enough so we could hear her.

Wyatt just chuckled at that. "Stupid bitch trapped in me in close quarters." he smirked as he gently put Tali down and wiped his face, smearing the fluid all over.

Tali just rolled her eyes and took a cloth out of... Somewhere in her suit. I won't ask. She wiped his face and then wiped him down as best she could. When she was done, he looked much cleaner. "There. Done." she nodded, appreciating her work... And him, I think.

He chuckled then and pressed his head against her visor. "Thank you, Tali." he spoke in a slightly teasing voice.

:Wyatt's POV:

When Tali and I were done flirting, we went to leave, but saw a... Err, little suited guy gesturing us over... "That's a Volus." Garrus whispered to me. Ah, so not a male Quarian that is for some reason short as fuck? Got it.

He took a breath, likely from his suit's rebreather. I suppose if he couldn't inhale oxygen then talking would require a large breath of whatever air he can indeed breathe. "They came out of there." he pointed to a... Maintenance area, I think...

I looked at him. "The Geth?" I asked.

He nodded at that. "The Asari, Matriarch Benezia brought them." he explained to us. "Now, I assume you want to know about... Them, don't you?" he asked us.

We all looked at each other then. "You mean those things out there?" Shepard asked the Volus.

He glanced to the side then and took another breath. "Yes. I'm the only survivor from the Hot Lab, you know?" he asked us.

Perfect. Finally, some fucking answers. "What in the actual fuckjackets are those things?" I asked him a bit louder than I meant to...

He was more than happy to answer. "They're Rachni." he stated to us.

...

Wait, what?

I raised my eyebrow and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Rachni? The same Rachni the Krogan hunted to extinction some thousand years ago? Those Rachni?" I asked him.

He bowed his head yes. "Those Rachni." he told me. "They found it in a derelict ship. An egg. Waiting since the last battles. They brought it here-" he began to explain before he was cut off.

It was another scientist across the room. "Shut up! God you want to get us killed?" the human scientist exclaimed to who must be Han Olar.

He answered right back. "I don't have any control who lives and dies here. Do you?" he asked.

The Turian scientist then spoke up. "If you're going to be crazy, be the quiet kind." he suggested to the Volus.

The Volus was incredulous. "Crazy? I'm sane. God, am I sane." he stated and turned back to us.

I gestured with my hand. "What else?" I asked.

He shook his head then. "I've told you all I can. We brought them back from the dead. In retrospect, a bad decision." he decided.

I laughed at that. "No, really?" I asked sarcastically. "So how did you get out alive?" I asked him.

He took a second and answered. "I killed her." he stated simply.

We all looked uneasily at each other... "Who?" Liara asked him.

He took another breath, this one more shaky. "Doctor Zhonmua. We were going to lunch when the alarms went off. I ran to the tram. And I closed the doors." he told us forlornly. "She banged on the window once. Then they sliced her pieces. Her head came apart like a melon." he described vividly. "I closed the door. I killed her." he stated once more.

I sighed at that and crouched, but still towered over him. "Listen, fight or flight is powerful. As is our self-preservation instinct. You acted on instinct there, not out of rational thought. You mind was concerned with your survival." I explained to him and he cocked his head.

He then sighed. "You may be right. It still hurts, though." he stated blankly. This was traumatic for the poor little bastard.

I nodded at that. "What about Benezia? Could she survive down there?" I asked him.

He looked thoughtful for a second. "It's... Possible. The specimens were sensitive to biotics." he informed us.

I sighed then and patted his shoulder. "Be careful, Olar. Get well." I nodded to him. We all went back up to the Med Bay and I handed the Doctor the cure.

He was wide eyed. "You did it! Ha ha!" he exclaimed in happiness.

I huffed and crossed my arms then. "Yeah, but an Asari, Dr. Alestia attacked me." I told him, raising my eyebrow.

He then looked at me, worry in his eyes... "You don't think I had anything to do with that do you?" he asked me, fear in his tone.

Hearing how he reacted and seeing his expression, I shook my head then. "No, I don't." I told him.

He sighed then and thought. "I don't know much about Alestia. She arrived a month ago, one of the shareholders pulled strings to get her here." he informed us.

I let out a laugh then and Tali spoke up. "I'm guessing it was Saren?" she wondered aloud rhetorically.

The doctor seemed hesitant. "Yyyyes... I think that was the name. I don't pay attention to the other research teams." he admitted to us. He then leaned in close. "Look. The guards. They've been more on edge since you got here. I think they were expecting you." he warned us... Huh. "There are more labs in the back. The guards won't even let _me_  back there. Just people with 'clearance'." he continued to tell us.

I nodded to him then. "Thanks for warning us. Here's your cure." I handed him it.

He took it in his hands then. "Let me see that phial... An extension on Phelps' work? I thought he was on the right track!" the Doctor nodded. "I can't thank you enough..." he said before his face contorted sourly. "God, what a cliché... You saved their lives, you know that?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "No worries. I'm used to it." I chuckled to him.

He nodded to me then. "Of course. I'll administer this immediately. Thanks again." he smiled.

Shepard stopped before we left. "One last thing... Can you get us into maintenance?" he asked the Doctor.

He looked around suspiciously and handed Shepard a keycard. "Here's my pass. Just don't tell the guards." he implored us and I nodded to him as we walked out and back to the elevator...

I turned to the crew then. "I say we go where the Geth came from. Do some investigating..." I suggested to the group. Everyone nodded to me.

Shepard agreed as well. "He's right. Let's head back up and see what's back there." he said as we got in the elevator, heading up back to the quarantine labs.

We went straight this time and through a few doors, which flashed green when presented with the card. When we exited, it was into an icy cavern... We continued moving, on constant alert. I peered around a corner, seeing a doorway in the ice leading to more of the facility... And a single Rachni. I rolled out of cover and drew my pistol, blowing it's head off while crouched. I twirled the pistol by the trigger guard and holstered it as I stood back up.

We headed through the entryway and turned, opening a door. We ended up on a walkway and and headed across it, moving to the walkway adjacent where there was another door. We opened it and were in a crossroads type area, but one door was sealed. We went through the open door into another hall area with some pipes running through it and through yet another door. We were in some kind of containment area now... With an upper catwalk and lower catwalks going around the containment area...

As we entered I spotted her... Benezia...


	24. Noveria: The Cold Hands Of A Warm Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyatt, Shepard and the crew confront Matriarch Benezia in Peak 15, and she's not alone. They first try to reason with her, although that doesn't work out so well. The gang need to fight using all of their training and experience to defeat Benezia's team of highly trained Asari Commandos and Geth units...

"You do not know the privilege of being a mother. There is power in creation. To shape a life. Turn it toward happiness, or despair." she spoke clearly, and with authority, turning her head to us, standing there... Disconcertingly. She turned to the containment box then. "Her children were to be ours. Raised to hunt and slay Saren's enemies." she said, turning her head to us again, moving along the upper walkway and to the top of the stairs before us. "I won't be moved by sympathy. No matter who you bring into this confrontation." Benezia decided coldly, obviously directed at Liara.

I narrowed my eyes at her then and Shepard spoke up. "Liara's here because she wants to be, not because I asked her to." he told the Matriarch as Liara clasped her hands behind her back as she was mentioned. Brave girl.

The Matriarch raised her eyebrow then. "Indeed? What have you told them about me, Liara?" she asked her daughter.

Liara unclasped her hands. John took her hand and she squeezed, her other hand clenching into a fist. "What could I say, mother? That you're insane? Evil? Should I explain how to kill you? What could I say?" she asked, frustrated and scared. I didn't blame her. This couldn't be easy.

Benezia walked to the top of the stairs directly and spoke. "Have you faced an Asari Commando unit before? Few humans have." she stated, and adrenaline coursed through me at hearing that.

I shivered, shook my head and jumped on both feet. "Oh mama, I love it when you talk _dirty_." I narrowed my eyes as my pupils dilated alike a predator, enjoyment in my voice.

Shepard just shook his head at her. "I can't believe you'd kill your own daughter." he stated to her defiantly...

The Matriarch gave a sliver of a shrug. "I now realise I should have been stricter with her." Benezia stated coldly... Damn that's fucking harsh.

She then charged her biotics and I found my arms crossing against my chest like an X... "Commander, you can lock your shields and armour in this stance, becoming almost indestructible. However, you are not able to attack or defend as necessary." SIA explained to me as the Biotic attack didn't faze me. I unlocked my arms and pulled my rifle as Asari Commandos entered the room and Benezia constructed a shield around herself...

Shepard recovered from the stasis attack and we all drew weapons. One of the Commandos, in a surprise attack, vaulted cover next to me and leapt at me with a Biotically charged punch. I rolled aside, and when her fist hit the metal floor and she was crouched, I put her in a chokehold and threw her aside, but never let go, snapping her neck swiftly.

I quickly let her body go and rolled forward, drawing my pistol with one hand and hitting a container through the metal safety rails. It exploded and the Commandos were devastated by said explosion. The team finished off the last few surprisingly easily. "Thank you, Ocelot." I whispered, looking up to the heavens. Although... He was likely in hell.

She hit the crew again with stasis, but even without locking my armour, I was fine... "Commander, you have a high physics threshold. She cannot use stasis on yourself and the others simultaneously. It would drain her too quickly." SIA explained to me.

Geth then quickly entered the room and I got my rifle ready. I quickly sprayed the door next to me, hydraulic fluid spurting into the air as the Geth units shut down. Shepard and company recovered and quickly scoped the Geth, easily taking them out. I laughed at that. "Come on! MSF recruits that didn't fight back were harder than this!" I exclaimed out loud.

Liara shook her head at me then. "Don't encourage her, Wyatt!" Liara bade me, a joking tone to her voice. As I moved to the right where the lower catwalks were, I saw the creature that was held in the containment box...

A huge Rachni... Wait... Was she... Singing to me? "Hellllppp...." I swear I heard. As I was distracted, two Commandos ran at me, fully biotically charged. I rolled between them as they hit where I was and turned. I tripped one up by grabbing her leg and pulling. The next went to biotically backhand me, but I moved backwards, dodging it. I then entwined her arm with mine, throwing her behind me, snapping her arm. She cried out and I threw her hard into the metal wall, finishing her.

The one from before got up, dazed, her nose bleeding. She tried to use lift, but I jumped, using her lift to enhance my jump. Because of my physics threshold, she couldn't suspend me, so I elbow dropped her, snapping her neck with the impact from above. I moved around to the upper catwalk... I saw Benezia was getting tired as the next batch of Geth entered.

I pulled my rifle and the others joined me on the catwalk as we all stood in a circle, finishing off the Geth with ease. Precise shots with Liara's pull and Tali hacking a few units was enough to easily pick them off. I saw Benezia's power fade then... We approached her and she backed up. "This is not over. Saren is unstoppable. My mind is filled with his light. Everything is clear." she exclaimed like a madwoman...

I chuckled at that and crossed my arms. "You couldn't get the Rachni to obey. We're no easier to convince, love." I stated to her simply.

She looked away from us then. "I will not betray him. You will... You..." she then took a breath, exhaled and then spun around, urgency on her face... "You must listen. Saren still whispers in my mind. I can fight his compulsions. Briefly. But the indoctrination is strong..." she strained, approaching slowly and my eyes widened...

Holy shit, she was still in there somewhere... "What happened? He brainwashed you?" Shepard asked her.

She shook her head and tried to explain. "People are not themselves around Saren. You come to idolise him. Worship him. You would do anything for him." she stated to us. Ohhh, kinda kinky... "The key is Sovereign, his flagship. It is a dreadnought of incredible size and it's power is extraordinary." she warned us... I saw a picture of it from Eden Prime. That thing was scary...

Shepard nodded to her then. "Sovereign's not like other ships. Where did it come from?" he asked Benezia.

She shook her head then. "I cannot say. The Geth did not build it. It's technology is far more advanced than that of any known species." she informed us...

I stepped forward then. "So... It's Reaper tech?" I guessed.

She nodded to me then. "Precisely." she confirmed my suspicions. "The longer you stay aboard, the more Saren's will seems correct. You sit at his feet and smile as his words pour into you." she explained it to us...

I took a step back, my eyes wide. "Oh my god... Indoctrination, without truly forcing your will on another. Slow. Subtle. Untracable. Unstoppable." I realised. "Make them think it's their idea..." I gasped... This was dangerous. Very fucking dangerous.

She winced then but nodded to me. "As you say... Subtle. I thought I was strong enough to resist. Instead, I became a willing tool, eager to serve." she explained her situation... "He sent me here to find the location of the Mu Relay. Its position was lost thousands of years ago." she said to us.

Wait, what?! Shepard seemed just as confused. "How does something that big go missing?" he asked her. Good question. Those things are gigantic.

She answered happily. "Four thousand years ago, a star nearby went supernova. The shockwave propelled the Relay out of it's system, but did not damage it." she explained to us. "It's precise vector and speed are impossible to determine. As millennia passed, the nebula created by the nova enveloped the Relay." she continued. "It is difficult to find any cold object in interstellar space. Particularly something swathed in hot dust and radiation." she told us.

I had a question this time. "But, how did someone on Noveria find it?" I asked her.

She shook her head then. "Not someone. Two thousand years ago, the Rachni inhabited that region of our galaxy. They discovered the Relay." she explained... The Rachni? But how...? "The Rachni can share memories across generations. Queens inherit the knowledge of their mothers." she explained... That thing was a Queen??? "I took the location of the Relay from the Queen's mind... I was not gentle." she admitted looking down in shame.

I heard that singing again... "Paaaiiiinnnn" Came the eerie voice... I felt sadness but blocked anything from accessing my mind using my training.

Shepard spoke up then. "How did the Rachni find it?" he asked Benezia.

"They searched, patiently. They are territorial creatures, driven to close any possible way into their systems." she explained. That makes sense.

Shepard asked another question then. "Why does Saren need the Mu Relay?" he asked her.

She answered quickly. "He believes it will lead him to the Conduit. I would tell you more if I could, but Saren did not share his Counsel with me. I was merely a servant to his cause." she told us.

I sighed then. "Give us the information. We'll set it right." I nodded to her.

She looked down then in shame. "I was not myself but... I should have been stronger." she admitted sadly to us. She then walked over and handed us a device. "I transcribed the data to an OSD. Take it. Please." she pleaded with us.

Liara spoke up then, her voice upset but not breaking yet. "Knowing the Relay's coordinates is not enough. Do you know where he planned to go from there?" Liara asked her mother.

She shook her head then. "Saren wouldn't tell me his destination. But you must find out quickly. I transmitted the coordinates to him before you arrived." she warned us. I saw her struggle then... "You have to stop... Me. I can't...! His teeth are in my ear... Fingers on my spine! You should... Ugh, you should...." she struggled heavily with the indoctrination, walking away from us...

Liara stepped forward urgently. "Mother! I- Don't leave! fight him!" she implored, but her mother couldn't. She turned to us then.

She spoke, her voice filled with emotion. "You've always made me proud, Liara." she told her, smiling tenderly. She turned away again then back to us... "Die!" she exclaimed.

As she charged her biotics, I closed the distance between us quickly. I punched her in the face and she stumbled back. As she did, I positioned my leg behind hers, put her arm over my shoulder and tripped her, I slammed her back into the glass of the containment chamber, cracking it with the force I used. I stepped back and drew my pistol as she shakily stood. I pointed it, firing once. Twice. Three times. I heard Liara whimper with each bullet let loose, then cry out audibly on the third and final.

First shot hit above her left breast. Likely hit an artery. Second abdomen, puncture wound, severe bleeding. Third upper left arm. Not much damage, but combined with other two shots, it's enough. She collapsed against the glass, her blood smearing it as she fell into a sitting position.

I held my weapon up, my elbow bent as she looked up at us, blood pouring from her mouth. "I cannot go on... Shepard, Warwick... You will have to stop him." she told us.

I looked down and shut my eyes tight as Shepard ran over. "Hold on, we've got Medi-Gel, maybe we can-" he said desperately but she shook her head.

"No! Commander Warwick shoots to kill... He knows what's at stake. The feeling of another prying into your mind." she said as I looked up at her in surprise... "With him, it never succeeded... But when it does... You're never the same." she coughed blue blood up. I walked over slowly and crouched before her.

I hung my head... "I'm sorry... I'm..." I began but she placed a finger on my lips.

She shook her head at me then. "You've freed me... Don't be sorry." she implored, blood beginning to run from her nose.

She coughed more blood and Liara was crying. She crouched down as well, her voice breaking. "Mother..." she tried, but couldn't find the words.

Benezia spoke her last to her daughter. "Good night, Little Wing. I will see you again with the dawn. Look after her Shepard... Make her happy." she said, choking on her blood... I guess she knew there was something there. "No light? They always said there would be- ah..." she gasped her last and went limp before us.

I sighed then and blinked away my tears. "Rest in peace, Matriarch Benezia." I spoke softly, closing her eyes before rigor mortis set in.


	25. Noveria: Game Over, Man! Game Over!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Benezia is defeated, and the fight is over, the squad need to decide what to do with the Rachni Queen. However, Wyatt has some unique insight on the Queen and her race... Once that is dealt with, the rogue Rachni must still be killed before they can escape Peak 15, or they overrun the Peak completely. Wyatt and Tali head down to the Hot Labs to finish them off once and for all. On the way back, Tali explains about her arachnophobia to Wyatt and they found they've been dug out and make their way back onto the Normandy.

Liara held Shepard tight and began crying into him. He held her tight and I nodded to him to take her. He began to walk out, Tali staying with me and Garrus securing the area. I sighed and looked down. "Wyatt? Are you okay?" Tali asked me.

I shook my head to take my thoughts back. "I had to do it... I just hope Liara can forgive me." I spoke worried I'd made her hate me forever.

Tali nodded. "She will." she assured me.

I let out a single laugh of disbelief. "I killed her mum right in front of her, brutalised her with CQC and then shot her three times in the chest at point blank range." I stated coldly.

Tali was briefly taken aback, but just held me tightly. "I know... She will forgive you. You had no choice." she whispered soothingly.

I then let her go and turned to the containment box. "Now... What about you?" I asked... That music again... "What? No, I'm not here to kill you... At least, that wasn't my original intent..." I spoke suspiciously.

Tali stood in front of me then. "Wyatt? Who are you talking to?" she asked me.

I turned to her in confusion. "The Queen. She's talking to me. Can't you hear her? Her song?" I asked Tali. She shook her head slowly. "It's... Hauntingly beautiful. Much like her." I commented, putting a hand on the glass... As I did, I noticed movement. The Queen spread her mouth things, a low roar sounding out and I jumped back I spun around and saw one of the Commandos riddled with bullets moving! "Zombies?! fuck that!" I exclaimed and pointed my gun. I heard the song again... "Shepard! Garrus! Liara! Come 'ere..." I requested they all came running and saw the corpse...

It then spoke. "Only one of you can hear the song..." she spoke through the corpse. "One of you hears the Rachni. The others... Do not." she spoke stuttering. "We cannot sing how we want. Not in these low spaces. Your musics are colourless." she told us.

Shepard turned his head to me then as I put my gun away, still uneasy. "Wyatt?" he asked me.

I answered him then. "It's the Queen, Shepard." I told him. "I can... Hear the songs... The colours of them in my mind. It's amazing." I admitted to him. "They don't usually communicate via speech. To them it's... Base. Colourless." I explained to him. "They have a hive mind of sorts, so one-hears-all sort of thing. Imagine having companions all your life... Then being left alone suddenly, how empty it would feel. It's akin to that." I explained as best I could.

He looked confused then. "How do you know?" he asked.

My face contorted for a second. "Psycho Mantis... When he tried to invade my mind, he left an imprint of his abilities. I don't like using it, and I'm not as naturally proficient as he was. But with the Queen it's... Different. She's welcoming. She wants company in the songs, the music." I said to him. "She soothes that part of me. Nurtures it." I explained to him.

She then continued. "We are the mother. We sing for those left behind. The children you thought silenced." she explained who she was as we turned back to her. "We are Rachni." she stated proudly.

Shepard went over to the glass to talk to the Queen directly. "How are you speaking through her?" he asked the Queen.

"It is as your companion, Warwick says. We pluck the musical strings in this one, and it understands. She is weak to urging." she told Shepard.

I then stepped in. "She's dying, the Asari. Or... Not long dead. The strings of life still linger in her. The Queen is clutching these strings, and controlling the body like a puppet, projecting her way of speaking through a medium we, or you rather, understand." I told him.

The corpse twitched. "She has colours we have no names for. But she is ending. Her music is bittersweet. It is beautiful." the Queen spoke poetically.

I turned to Shepard again. "It's like watching a sunset. The end of another day, yet the beginning of something else." I tried my best to explain.

The Queen then spoke again. "Your companion speaks... Better in your music than I can." she admitted to Shepard. "The children we birthed were stolen from us before they could learn to sing. They are lost to silence." she explained about the rest of the Rachni. "End their suffering. They cannot be saved. They will only cause harm as they are."

Shepard shook his head then. "I don't understand. Why are your children killing people?" Shepard asked her.

She spoke bitterly next. "These needle-men. They stole our eggs from us. They sought to turn our children into beasts of war. Claws with no songs of their own." she explained to Shepard. "Our elders are comfortable with silence. Children know only fear if no one sings to them. Fear has shattered their minds." she continued on.

Liara nodded then. "I understand. A child left alone in a closet until she is sixteen would not be sane." she spoke, making a comparison.

I nodded as well. "Aye, same difference." I agreed.

Shepard seemed unsure. "If you're sure they can't be saved..." he said to her, wanting to be certain this was the right course of action...

She spoke sadly. "It is lamentable. But necessary. Do what you must." she implored us. "Before you deal with your children, we stand before you." she said to us, tinges of fear in her voice... "What will you sing? Will you release us? Are we to fade away once more?" she asked us, wondering how we would treat her.

Garrus spoke out practically, as expected. "The Rachni were a threat to the galaxy. Those tanks are filled with acid. If she gets out of hand, they dissolve her." he pointed out to us.

Tali then spoke up. "She's the last of her race, Commanders. We don't have the objectivity to judge her." she pointed out to us. "On the other hand, those acid tanks wouldn't be there for no reason..." she also pointed out, on the fence about the Queen it seemed.

Liara added her thoughts. "The Council made a mistake. They let the Krogan go too far. This is a chance for us to atone. She has done nothing to us." Liara also argued for release.

Shepard then turned to me. "I can see the colours Shepard, as much sense as that makes... She's... Gentle. A gentle soul. I can't advocate killing her. I say let her go." I said, definite in my decision.

The Queen then spoke. "Your companions hear the truth. You have the power to free us, or return out people to the silence of memory." she told Shepard and myself.

I turned to Shepard then. "John, I've spent my entire life fighting against genocide. I'm not about to... To commit it!" I gestured at the Queen.

He then turned to her medium. "If I let you live, will you attack other races again?" he asked her seriously, demanding a truthful answer.

I felt... Confusion. "No! We... _I_  do not know what happened in the war. We only heard discordance, songs the colour of oily shadows." she said to us. "We would seek a hidden place, to teach our children harmony. If they understand, perhaps we would return." she suggested.

Shepard then asked another question. "Are you a survivor from the war? A clone?" he asked her.

She was unsure... "We... Do not know. We were only an egg, hearing mother cry in our dreams." she explained as best she could to us... "A tone from space hushed one voice after another. It forced the singers to resonate with it's own sour yellow note." she continued to tell us. "Then we awoke, in this place. The last echo of those who came out from the Singing Planet. The sky is silent." she despaired, concluding her tale.

Shepard folded his arms and looked down in thought... "I won't destroy our entire race. You'll go free." he decided. I was happy about that.

I nodded to her. "Go. Revive your race Queen Isa." I spoke, giving her a name that meant 'strong-willed'.

She seemed pleasantly surprised. "You... Will give us the chance to compose anew? You give us a name...? Yes, strong willed... We like this name. We will remember. We will sing of your forgiveness to our children." she spoke in joy. Well, it was hard to tell by speech, but her songs were joyous.

Shepard approached the console and I heard her... Purr in happiness almost. He pressed the buttons and the platform raised, and she looked out longingly. She then turned to us as the corpse dropped dead and Shepard gave her a small smile and a nod.

She then spoke in my head. "Thank you, my saviours... I shall always sing of you. As Queen Isa. Farewell, enlightened one." she said to me specifically as she left out of a door at the top...

An alarm then sounded and we quickly made out way up some stairs that led directly to the tram station... Liara got there then fell to her knees and broke down into sobs... "Shepard, Garrus, get her back. Make sure they've dug us out. Tali, let's finish this." I decided and she nodded to me.

Shepard stopped me, his hand on my arm. "Be careful you two." he warned me and I nodded, giving a quick two fingered salute as Tali and I jogged back to the other elevator to the Hot Labs.

We got in and readied our weapons. "Ready, love?" I asked her and she then hugged me tightly...

"Hey... You okay?" I asked her. She pulled back and nodded, her eyes darting left for a moment. "I'm just... You're so compassionate, despite everything." she commented and I blushed behind my visor...

I just shrugged. "Well... People that deserve compassion and respect get exactly that from me. And vice versa if they don't." I explained to her and she nodded.

She took a breath and pumped her shotgun. "Let's do this." she stated. The elevator reached the bottom floor and we stepped out, expecting a fight... Nothing.

I saw a man sitting in chair across the room and approached him.... "Are you here to secure the situation?" he asked, his voice strained. He was wounded. And... Russian.

(Next part is mostly in Russian. Badly translated Russian. I explain what is said, but it mostly follows game dialogue anyway. You can skip to another message like this if you want.)

I crouched down and removed my helmet. "Da moy drug. Teper' ty v bezopasnosti." I said in Russian to him and he smiled and nodded.

He groaned then. "Vy dolzhny slushat' menya. Yesli my ne ukazhem svoyu oshibku, oni sbrosyat bomby s boyevykh stantsiy. Ty ponimayesh'?" he asked me, telling me that they'll drop bombs if the Rachni are not contained...

I raised my eyebrow then. "Vy ikh vypustili?!" I asked him if he let them out purposefully.

He shrugged then. "Ya tol'ko sleduyu prikazam." he told me he was just following orders.

I sighed then. "'My ne dolzhny somnevat'sya v tom, pochemu my dolzhny delat' ili umeret'.'" I quoted 'ours is not to question why, ours is to do or die.' "Tot, kto sleduyet bez voprosov, predan vsemu, krome sebya." I told him if you only follow without question, you're loyal to everyone except yourself.

He sighed then and nodded in resignation. "Binarnaya spiral' nashla yaytso. Eto bylo na zabroshennom korable, tysyachi let, dreyfuyushchikh." he said about how they found an egg on a ship drifting for a long time. "Eto byl korabl' Rachni. Vnutri oni nashli mnogo yaits v kriogennoy suspenzii." he said about it being cryogenically frozen, like me and they hatched it.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Ty vynashival yaytso tysyacheletney davnosti?" I asked him if they hatched said egg.

He nodded to me again. "Da. Ochen' tyazhelo byt' tak dolgo zamorozhennym. Eto perezhilo veka. Eto chudesno. Binarnaya spiral' planiruyet klonirovat' Rachni. Massovoye proizvodstvo ikh. Sozdayte armiyu. No kogda oni popadayut syuda, oni obnaruzhivayut, chto eto yaytso ne obychnoye rachni. Eto koroleva. Posle togo, kak ona otkladyvayet yaytsa, oni otvozyat yeye na riftovuyu stantsiyu. Oni dumayut, chto bez neye oni mogut vyrastit' detey, chtoby byt' poslushnymi." he said about them finding a Queen and wanting to breed an army, and that they moved the Queen away from her young.

I was still confused. "Kak naschet muzhchiny, chtoby razvesti yeye?" I asked him about needing a male.

He explained it to me then. "Korolevy nesut geneticheskiy kod svoikh ottsov. Yaytsa vynosyatsya i vyvodyatsya v odinochku. Korolevy otkladyvayut yaytsa v chasakh, a kolonii - v dnyakh. Oni rasprostranyayutsya kak lesnoy pozhar." he said about how the Queen carries the genetics of her father and lays eggs in days, spreading very quickly.

I shook my head at him. "Razluchit' ikh s mater'yu bylo plokhoy ideyey..." I pointed out how it was bad to seperate them.

He agreed. "Eto bylo sovershenno nepravil'no." he said it was the opposite of good. "Bez korolevy, rachni ne razvivayutsya dolzhnym obrazom. Yeye razum formiruyet ikh. Eti Rakhni neupravlyayemy." he said they're uncontrollable due to the Queen not being around.

I gave a sigh. "Oni ne poddayutsya spaseniyu ... Tak chto zhe nam delat'?" I asked him what we do next.

"Nam nuzhna neytronnaya chistka." He told us we need a neutron purge...

He then told us about the purge system. "Eto sozdayet vzryv neytronnogo izlucheniya. Ubivayet vse v laboratoriyakh. Vse za predelami geneticheski povrezhdeno v raznoy stepeni." he explained that it's radiation and anything beyond the labs not far enough away gets genetic damage...

(End of Russian conversation for the most part.)

I was surprised at that. "Luchevaya? Zamechatel'no(Radiation? Wonderful.)." I spoke, rolling my eyes. I then turned to Tali. "You get all that, love?" I asked her and she nodded to me. "Kak aktiviruyetsya produvka?" I asked how we activate it.

He began to explain. "Kontrol' nad vooruzheniyem nakhoditsya poblizosti. Vse, chto vy delayete, eto vstavlyayete klyuch. Togda ya dam Miru unichtozhit' kod- UGH!" he cut off as a tentacle pierced his chest and threw him aside. I drew my knife and pounced the Rachni, shoving the blade into it's face. Tali kicked one away and blasted it with her shotgun...

I went over to him then and crouched. "Pokoysya s mirom." I told him to rest in peace as I took the codes.

"Got them?" Tali asked as she kept an eye out.

I nodded to her. "Yep. Get in the lift, shut the doors, only open them when you hear my voice." I told her. She turned to argue, but I threw her a glance and she nodded, doing as told.

I went into the other room and activated Mira. "Connecting... I have full access to the facility, and am at your disposal." she told me.

I sighed then. "Activate the Neutron Purge." I ordered.

She halted for but a second. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that without proper code authorisation." she said to me.

I then spoke the code. "Code input: 875-020-079. Code Omega local execution." I said to her clearly and crisply.

"Verified. Code Omega execution in 120 seconds..." she counted 2 minutes until detonation and I heard the Rachni screech loudly... I quickly ran to the door, opened it up and found an army of Rachni waiting. Tali looked out of the glass and waved me over quickly. I tapped into my mind and began to sing in their language, holding my hand out at them. I sang the song 'Sing' in their music. They all stayed still and swayed slightly, their instincts forcing them to listen... I strained to keep it going...

I got to the elevator and let it go. The Rachni turned to me and screeched as Tali ushered me inside quickly and slammed the button, the door closing and the elevator going up... I heard an explosion below us as we ascended... A larger explosion then rocked the elevator... Luckily, we made it to the top. We then exited the elevator and we went to the tram station, seeing one waiting...

We got on it and I pressed the button for it to head to Central Station. I sat down against the door, took my helmet off and let out a sigh. "Fucking hell, today has been stressful." I chuckled.

Tali collapsed next to me and nodded, wrapping her arms around me and leaning her head on my shoulder. "Stressful doesn't begin to describe it." she mumbled in agreement.

I then turned my head to her... "So, why spiders?" I asked her, wanting to know why she froze up with the Rachni.

She lifted her head, looked at me and avoided her eyes. "Back on the Fleet, our environment is sterile, there are few to no animals... But in a shipping container we bought from some Batarians, they didn't mention the arachnids that had made their home inside... They brought the container onto the Rayya." she began to explain to me. "I woke up once, with one of them on my visor. I shrieked so loud, the spider began to crawl all over me. I panicked. Mother ran in and quickly dealt with the bug, holding me for hours while I calmed down." she told me the reason.

Well... Pretty good reason as far as I'm concerned. "You've never spoken about your mother or father to me." I realised as I held her close to me.

She nodded to me. "I know. My mother... She died five years ago, from an airborne virus that swept through the Fleet." Tali explained to me.

I looked down at that. "I... I'm sorry." I apologised. "Didn't mean to bring it up." I said to her.

She shook her head at me then. "No, don't worry. It happens on the Fleet sometimes. We just have to accept it when it happens." she informed me... I suppose that makes sense. "My father is on the Admiralty Board. I told you about the Conclave already." she said and I nodded. "The Conclave is overseen by the Admiralty Board, five of our race who can override the Conclave's decisions. They each control a portion of the Fleet. Once they have chosen to override the decision, the entire Admiralty Board must resign their posts or be arrested by the military. This rule is to ensure that the Admiralty overrides the Conclave only in the most dire situations, when the Conclave is making a mistake that threatens the survival of our entire species. In three centuries, the Admiralty Board has only overridden the Conclave four times." she explained to me.

I widened my eyes at that. "Damn, and you're the daughter of one of them?" I asked her and she nodded to me.

"Yes... It's why that Geth data was the best thing for my Pilgrimage. A lot is expected of me as the daughter of Admiral Rael'Zorah." she admitted. "Bringing back something that valuable will be an excellent gift for the Captain of whichever ship I choose to join." she continued to say.

I wanted to know more. "So, what types of gifts are required to complete a Pilgrimage?" I asked her curiously.

She looked thoughtful at that. "Captains won't usually refuse gifts out of a sense of tradition, but there is a stigma towards gifting something sub-standard. However, a gift must not be obtained by harming another race." she continued on. Huh. Interesting.

The Tram reached Central and we got up, the door opening. We headed back through decon and back toward the garage. When we got there, the crew were waiting, with Liara leaning on Shepard, her face buried in his neck...

Everyone looked up at us and nodded. Well, at least they dug us out. Shepard smiled and carefully stood, guiding Liara along with him. "Joker, this is Shepard. They're back. Ready for pickup." he informed the pilot.

"Roger that Commander. Coming in at the bottom of the cliff. Get everyone in the Mako, drive off it and into the Cargo Bay." he explained how we were getting picked up. We all did as told and Shepard drove the Mako off said cliff. I felt us falling for a minute before we landed in the Normandy. I heard the cargo door close as we disembarked.


	26. Noveria's Debriefing and Matters Of The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finally get off of Noveria and debrief. Shepard and Warwick report their progress to the Council, who are none too pleased with some of their decisions... Afterwards, Wyatt sits down to eat and relax and takes some time to talk to some of the crew about recent events before getting some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a Merry Christmas!

We all put our gear away and went to the debriefing room. Ash spoke up first. "What's our next move, Commanders? Head for the Mu Relay?" she asked us.

Shepard and I shook her heads. "The Mu Relay could link to dozens of systems. Unless we know exactly where Saren's going, we'd just be wasting our time." he explained to her.

I nodded at that. "Aye, I don't plan searching through every system the Relay links to." I chuckled.

Liara then spoke up, having recovered a lot since Peak 15. "The Commanders are right. We cannot rush off blind. We still need to learn more about Saren." she agreed with us.

Ash scoffed at that and scowled at Liara. "Who put you in charge? Did the Commanders resign while I wasn't looking?" Ash asked her venomously, leaning back and placing her right leg over her left.

I saw Liara flinch and I wasn't having this shit. "Oi! Stow it, Williams. She's only trying to help." I pointed at her in warning.

Williams stood down than and sat properly. "Sorry, Commander." she apologised. To the wrong person, but we didn't have time to play schoolyard.

Shepard sighed and nodded, sitting up. "This is a tough mission. We're all on edge. Everyone go get some rest. Crew... dismissed!" he exclaimed to the crew.

Joker hen sounded out over the intercom. "Noveria report is away, Commanders. Shall I patch you through to the Council?" he asked us.

We both nodded to each other. "Patch them through, Joker." Shepard told him.

"Aye aye." he said as the Council appeared before us.

They were instantly curious. "Is this report accurate, Commander? You found Rachni on Noveria?" Tevos asked us the moment the link was up.

Sparatus was less than impress obviously. "And then released the Queen! Do you have any idea what you've done?! How many generations until they overrun the galaxy?" he asked us rhetorically.

Valern then made his own inquiry. "I'm very interested in the part that says you spoke to her in the language of her people?" he asked me... Without actually asking a question.

I shrugged at that. "As Valern said, I spoke to her directly. It was a link between us, two minds due to my... previous encounters with elements akin to this. We each felt the other, and I... felt that she does not mean harm. She wishes to survive her race is all. I don't begrudge her that. We weren't about to commit genocide on an entire race." I stated to them simply.

Shepard nodded to them then. "She understood why her race had to be wiped out last time. She does't intend for that to happen again." he explained further to them.

Sparatus conceded our points then. "I hope you're right, Shepard. Out children's children will pay the price if you're not." he relented.

Tevos then concluded the debriefing. "We'll be waiting your next report, Commanders." she nodded to us as the link was cut.

We both sighed and then made our way out. I headed down to the armoury and took a look at my armour... Some scratches and burn that was fading on the helmet. Nothing major. Good. I went back up the Mess Hall through the elevator that takes an entire cycle to move.

I grabbed some food and sat down, with Kaiden doing the same. He didn't seem pleased. "Kaiden. You good pal?" I asked him. He sighed then and looked down, his elbows resting on the table.

He looked back at me and shook his head. "No. This... The entire situation... It's..." he cut off then and took a breath.

I smirked as I chew some chicken. "FUBAR?" I asked him.

He looked back to me then, nodding. "Yeah. Exactly. They don't want to see what's coming." he shook his head at the situation.

I chuckled then. "You know, years ago, myself and Big Boss stopped a nuclear war from breaking out." I told him and his interest was piqued. "There was a whole thing, deterrence. 'You shoot me, I shoot you' principle. But, some believed it was flawed. There was in guarantee the retaliatory would press the button, knowing their dooming humanity. An AI was built to counter this, something that would 100% fire back." I continued on. "Anyway, we couldn't stop this thing from sending false data to NORAD about nukes firing, to prove that humans didn't have the balls. Turns out, the theory of humans being unable to retaliate was wrong. They were going to fire back on nukes that never launched." I said to him.

He took a breath at that. "Guess someone guessed wrong about how shitty humans are." he pointed out to me and I agreed with him.

I nodded then. "Aye. We called up NORAD, confirming our identities as Big Boss and Black Fox. The chairman was willing to stand down, but the others in the room pointed guns, not believing us. Unwilling to concede it was fake. Luckily, Peace Walker, the AI tank, marched itself into the lake to prevent nuclear war." I concluded. "They were unwilling to accept, in the face of death, that it was all a ruse despite evidence to the contrary. It works on both ends, Kaiden. They're wither unwilling to see their incoming doom, or unwilling to accept anything wanting them to work together to help humanity, or whatever, as a whole." I explained my point to him.

He nodded to me at that. "I see what you mean. The world was almost plunged into war and chaos because some suits didn't want to listen to you and what you had to say." he paraphrased the point.

He got the gist though. "Exactly. The Council are the same. Despite what we say, using the authority we have, they don't want to listen. And when the time comes, they won't want to lend a hand or talon then either, because they'll look out for their own interests first." I stated simply to him.

"Interesting." came a soft voice. I turned and saw Liara standing there... I stood but she smiled at me weakly and I sat back down. "But I'd like to think, if the Reapers make themselves truly known, the Council will immediately take action." she added her own thoughts.

I chuckled and drank some water then. "Yeah, fat fuckin' chance." I mumbled as I swallowed the water. "You alright?" I asked her. She sat beside Kaiden, who moved up to give her space and nodded.

"I will be. Thank you. And so you know, I do not hold what you did against you. It was necessary." she said to me, putting a hand in my shoulder and I smiled thankfully.

I sighed in relief at that. "Cheers, Liara. That means a lot." I nodded. I really was relieved. I thought she'd be more reluctant to talk to me.

She smiled back to me. "You did the right thing, even she said so. I prefer to remember her how she was, and how she helped us." she told me, and I understood that.

I finished up then. "Well, I'm going to go clean my weapons." I told the crew, who nodded and said their goodbyes.

I went down to the armoury, but when I got there, I saw Garrus hit the console next to the Mako... "Got you now, you son of a bitch!" he exclaimed, grinning in his own way.

I decided to investigate. "What's up? Finally calibrated the Mako to maximum efficiency?" I asked him with a smirk on my face.

He chuckled at that and shook his head. "Never." he denied.

I shrugged then and leaned against said vehicle. "So, what's up then?" I asked.

"Remember what I told you? About Doctor Saleon?" he asked me right back.

I nodded to him then. "I recall said conversation. The one that got away, right?" I asked him

He nodded back to me then, very animated. "Yeah! Exactly. Well... I think I've tracked him down. He changed ships, renamed himself Doctor Heart. His head of a joke, I guess." Garrus gave a shrug. "I told the military, but they weren't convinced it was him." he told me. "I have the transponder frequency for his new ship, but I can't get anyone to check it out."

I nodded thoughtfully and scratched the side of my face. "Give it here. We've got some time and no more leads yet, so we might as well head out." I decided.

He smiled widely at that, as best as Turians can anyway. "Thank you, Commander. I can't wait to be there when I finally track him down." he said to me.

I nodded to him then and pulled up my Omni-Tool. "Joker, this is Warwick. I'm sending you a transponder frequency. Do me a favour, hone in on it and get to it's location." I said to him.

There was a pause as I guess he read the frequency. "Roger that, Commander. Heading out." he told me. I felt the Normandy leave dry dock then.

I patted Garrus' shoulder as Shepard came down the lift. He came over to where I was at the armoury table. "I felt us leave Hanshan. How come?" he asked me.

I took apart my pistol and began cleaning the insides. "Garrus found that fucked up Doctor, Saleon. Well, he renamed himself Doctor Heart, but you know." I shrugged.

Shepard seemed surprised. "Really? Damn. Good call. Let's rid the galaxy of him while we're waiting on another lead." he agreed with me.

I finished cleaning my weapons in no time at all, Ashley came back so I relieved myself of my post and went to Engineering. Tali taught me more about propulsion and starship fuel and about the Tantalus Drive Core. I enjoyed spending time with her.

After that, I said goodnight and went to bed, eager to sleep after that Rachni shite...


End file.
